A Promise To Be Kept
by Atrophy-Conception
Summary: Death hires a young woman, struggling to keep the land her father left to her in his will, to redecorate his house so it appears more human. This is an attempt at Romance between an Anthropomorphic Personification and an Original character.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think I can be satisfied unless am completely swamped with fics and people are yelling at me over half of them. So, here's another. Like most of my fics, this'll be somewhat of a challenge for me. For starters, I'm attempting to write a romantic story about an Anthropomorphic Personification. Not sure how this will work out…but I'm willing to try anything if it's interesting enough. In the mean time, I plan to have a lot of fun with this one.

_And i've seen through'em all seen through'em all _

_and seen __Through all the people you knew were the actors _

_All the people you knew were the actors _

_-Bankrupt on Selling – Modest Mouse_

A Promise To Be Kept

Chapter One:

Albert frowned. He was almost out of eggs. Three hundred cartons with a dozen eggs in each and he was almost out. Granted, this batch had lasted nearly nine years now, given the fact that he was the only one who ate them and the girl almost never stopped by…and generally made excuses when she did to avoid eating anything he cooked, but still…damn.

He didn't have to look at his lifetimer to know that he was out of time. Even if he popped down long enough to shout 'Eggs' at a confused tradesman he would still be cutting it horribly close. That meant, either, that he would have to ask the master a favor…or he'd have to go without. He was currently debating which one would be worse. Finally, he set his frying pan aside and headed for the master's office.

Perhaps if it would have just been for the eggs he would have let it go this time, but he had also run out of milk, cheese and nearly two weeks (estimated based on a human concept of time that won't quite give up long after time itself has packed up and gone home) ago he'd used his last bit of soap.

He knocked first. He always knocked. It was polite, though, he supposed not entirely necessary. It wasn't as though HE was surprised easily.

COME IN ALBERT

Albert stepped inside and walked to the desk, where Death was sitting with his chin bone resting in one skeletal hand. He gave Albert his attention; coming out of whatever thought had been previously occupying his skull.

"How are you today master?"

FINE, DID YOU WANT SOMETHING ALBERT?

"Er…we're out of eggs…and…well a few other things and…seeing as I don't have the time to go down there I was wondering if you could er…make a bit of an exception…I'd only be gone for twenty minutes or so."

Death appeared to think for a moment, while staring absently at his desk.

DO YOU THINK PERHAPS MY OFFICE COULD USE SOME REDECORATING?

"Sir?" Albert asked, a little nervously.

I WAS JUST THINKING THAT I MIGHT LIKE TO HAVE A REAL DESK…YOU KNOW…ONE WITH DRAWERS.

"Um…the eggs sir." Albert felt a certain wariness sinking in. Dear god, he was talking about redecorating.

YOU KNOW YOU DON'T REALLY NEED THOSE THINGS ALBERT…IT'S NOT AS IF FOOD IS A NECESSITY HERE.

"I know…only…its habit see. I've been eating all my life." Death stared at him for a moment. He had a very good stare.

I NEED TO GO DOWN ANYWAYS. I SUPPOSE I CAN PICK UP YOUR EGGS IF YOU LIKE. Albert frowned as Death stood, towering over Albert by several feet. (Although some of this was due to the fact that Albert almost always slouched, and so, many people seemed to tower over him.)

"Well…I mean…I suppose I could make a list…only…"

YES?

"Er…nuthin…never mind. I'll go make a list shall I?" He headed swiftly out of Deaths office, still frowning. The last time the master tried to do the shopping…out of kindness…he wound up getting it all wrong. He had brought back quite a lot of stuff he had been talked into buying from various merchants and Albert had been stuck with the junk for months. He STILL had some of it, as a matter of fact.

The master was lucky that he never got shortchanged or overcharged. He certainly got talked into buying a lot of junk…but at least he got his money's worth. (In fact, since much of the shopping was done in Ankh Morpork many of the tradesman did in fact TRY to cheat Death out of his money…the majority of them, would then after, be consumed with a pressing need to right the transaction and would generally apologize rather whole heartedly at the terrible mistake that was made.)

XXX

One might wander what sort of place in the human mind things like curiosity and sympathy occupy. A cat is curious…there's even a saying about it, as you certainly have heard…but a cat is also bored and selfish…and…when it comes down to it, can a cat like or dislike someone…well…like someone anyways…or do cats simply choose to tolerate a person as long as said person continues to feed them?

Does having curiosity and sympathy mean that someone has emotions as well? Certainly, Death seemed to be both curious and sympathetic…and perhaps…caring in his own way…but did that mean he could really experience human emotions like sadness, anger or love? Hard to say. Logically no. But then…logically Death shouldn't be out buying eggs either.

"I can't give you fifty eggs…there's a dozen per case, see." The man said impatiently. He had had a busy day.

YES…I WANT FIFTY DOZEN.

"Fifty dozen?" He looked at the…man?…yes man…suspiciously. "Why do you need fifty dozen eggs?"

…I LIKE EGGS

The merchant gave him an untrusting look and then began to pile a few crates up.

"All I've got now is fifteen dozen." He said bitterly.

PITY…AND HERE I'VE GOT MONEY FOR FIFTY

"Right…well…that is a pity…that's a dollar per case by the way."

YOUR SIGN SAYS 15 CENTS

"Signs wrong."

IS IT? For a moment the man behind the desk squirmed under the unblinking stare that he was suddenly subjected to.

"I suppose…I could make an exception seeing as you didn't get all the eggs you wanted…" He said finally.

Death seemed to come up with the money out of nowhere.

THANK YOU

XXX

Elizabeth Shaul was sitting on her porch with a messy pad of paper sitting in her lap. In her hand a tiny pencil dangled an inch above the page. She was looking off into what appeared to be an endless field and had been in deep thought for the last hour or so, hence the blank page.

Something brushed up against her bare feet and brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down as a black cat sat and stared at her expectantly.

"Yes alright." She said and stood. The cat jumped up onto the now empty porch swing and began to make itself comfortable as Elizabeth went into the small house in search for milk.

When looking at Elizabeth Shaul, the word 'earthy' comes to mind. Elizabeth is not unattractive, but she's certainly not beautiful. She's too skinny to be desirable, a trait, rather made even more devastating by her choice in wardrobe, which almost always consists of a pair of overalls rolled up to the knees, or some sort of clothing two times too big for her. Her hair is a listless dusty brown or possibly a very dirty blonde, which falls in tired curls down to just above her shoulders, and her eyes are a rather unexciting hazel/green. If someone painted a picture of Elizabeth, people might walk by and say 'ah, what a lovely painting,' but no one would say 'Ah, what a beautiful young woman.'

A few moments after she left her porch, Elizabeth returned with a saucer filled with a bit of milk. It was the last out of her canteen. She was rather sorry about this, because it would mean she'd have to walk to town and buy more. But then, she'd been putting it off for almost a week now anyways so it was best to just get it over with.

After the cat had licked up the last of her milk, Elizabeth headed towards town on foot. It was about a forty-minute walk that she made as rarely as possibly, but it had to be done. The cat followed for part of the way and then got bored and ran off, perhaps to lie on her shaded porch, or perhaps to try and get food off of someone else.

XXX

Elizabeth hoisted a large bag onto a slightly elevated patch of grass and pulled out a crumpled piece of drawing paper to look over her list. She had scratched it out quickly before leaving and had most certainly forgotten something, but was unconcerned about whatever it was for the moment. She'd worry about those things after she got back and found out what they were. Until then, she was pretty certain she had everything she had remembered to put on the list. Now she just needed to get it home. Five miles on foot was one thing. Five miles on foot with a ten-pound sack over one shoulder got a bit more complicated.

"Damn, shouldn't have sold the horse."

"Why miss Shaul, you look like you could use a hand."

Elizabeth frowned and turned towards the voice. She didn't know the man per say, but she did recognize him in a somewhat far off way. At one time, when she was younger she had known everyone in the small town through her father. I had been several years since then, but it was the sort of place where several generations of families stayed until the line slowly petered out. Besides, he looked like all of the rest of them.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said and turned away.

"Now, now, I've got a cart right here that you can load that bag onto. Names Walter May by the way. You may have met my son, Devon, a while back."

_Here we go again_

"I'm afraid not." She said quickly as she hoisted the sack once more onto her shoulder. She had met Devon May…or at least she had seen him around. He spit a lot and threw things at birds with friends who were about as bright as he was.

"Well believe it or not but he's rather fond of you." The man said, as he lit a foul smelling cigarette.

"Amazing…and here we've never met. Excuse me, I want to be back home before sunset." She started past him, but of course it wasn't that easy.

"Hey, come on now! I got a lovely cart right here that you can load that up in. We'll just stop by my house real quick to drop off my grocery's then we can head to your place. Got two fine horses to take us. My son could come along to help you unload."

"Really…that's alright…I like the exercise." She said as she slipped around a stall where a man was selling something green and suspicious looking.

XXX

Walter frowned, then, after spitting out his cigarette, he pulled out a tiny pocket knife and followed Elizabeth.

"Now wait maam." She sped up when he spoke to her. He still overtook her soon enough and stepped into her path. The look on her face spoke of waning patience.

"Look, I already said…"

"Now come on. You shouldn't carry that all the way back yourself…"

"I do it all the time."

She stepped around him. As she did he brought the knife out candidly at waist level and nipped her bag. It ripped slightly, just enough so that it wasn't noticeable, but would keep ripping. He then smiled to himself.

XXX

Elizabeth kept her head down to avoid any more unwanted attention as she headed quickly through the market place. By doing so, she failed to pay attention to what was in front of her, and ran into someone. She steadied herself to keep from falling into a nearby vegetable stall by bringing the sack out in front of her.

Normally it's not difficult to avoid people even if ones attention is on the ground, on the count of peripheral vision, but Elizabeth had honestly not seen any trace of the figure of the corner of her eye…in fact…she could barely see him when she looked up to apologize. Although that was ridiculous…he was there…after all, you couldn't not see someone who was right in front of you (Unless…you know…you were blind or really farsighted.)

"I'm sorry…I didn't see you." She said, while developing the look of quiet puzzlement that every person seemed to wear when speaking to Death. (Unless they were dead. After life's ended people tend to see things a lot more clearly)

THAT'S ALL RIGHT. ER, YOUR BAG IS RIPPED. Elizabeth looked down and cursed to herself as she began gathering up the stuff that had fallen out of the sack.

When she did, Death eyed her for a moment in curiosity.

DO YOU NEED A HAND?

"No, thanks." She said as she attempted to pile everything back into the sack while holding the ripped bit closed. The journey home would be a real pain in the neck. A couple things fell out again.

ARE YOU SURE?

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said a little testily. Despite this, he kneeled down and gathered a few of her things. She looked up again to discourage him from doing so and frowned. Something was bothering her about him. As an artist she relied quite a bit on her eyes…but it was extremely hard to focus on him. Not to mention, she was certain she'd never seen him before (Because she'd never seen someone she couldn't really see before)

"Are you from around here? I'm _pretty_ sure I've never seen you before." She asked finally.

NO. I HAVE STOPPED BY ON A FEW OCCASIONS.

"Ah." She gathered the stuff once more, and rather awkwardly stood to her feet. The figure in front of her rose as well. She got the distinct impression that he was very tall.

"Well, well." Elizabeth turned away from the stranger, who was still watching her curiously as Walter May stopped a few feet away from them in a cart loaded with groceries and smiled. His teeth were stained yellow with tobacco. "Looks like it's a good thing I haven't left yet, Miss Shaul. Why don't you put that old ripped bag in my cart and we can be off."

Elizabeth pulled the ripped pieces of the bag together and took a few steps away from the man's extended arm. She seemed to think for a moment then shook her head.

"No…It's alright…it's hardly ripped at all."

"Aw come on. It's ripped wide open!"

"It's fine." She said, and cursed general happenstance when an apple fell out between her arms as she said so.

"Look, where's your sense of integrity little lady? I'm trying to be helpful."

_I know what you're trying to be. _

"Well, I'm very grateful, but…I'm sure I can manage quite well on my own." The man's jaw tightened. He made to grab for her bag but was stopped as a hand closed around his arm. He looked up, surprised.

"Hey, what the hell…"

THE LADY SAID NO. Death said in a cold and empty voice. The man's mouth worked as he tried to speak, and then, finding no words, he shut it. His tobacco stained teeth clicked together.

"Fine, suit yourself." He said quietly as he pulled his arm away. He cast the dark figure a nervous look and eased his horses forward.

After he left Elizabeth picked up her fallen apple and pulled her bag together once more.

"Er…thank you."

DO YOU NEED HELP GETTING THAT HOME?

"No." She said automatically. "I'll manage…besides, my house is almost five miles that way…" She motioned towards what appeared to be a long endless field. "It would be a waste of your time."

TIME IS NOT AN ISSUE, MISS. Death responded.

"No, really…it's fine…I'm fine." She took a few steps and frowned as the apple fell out of her bag again and landed on the ground.

The figure picked it up and handed it to her.

YOU'RE CERTAIN? IT SEEMS AN AWFUL LONG WAY TO WALK…AND I HAVE A VERY GOOD HORSE.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at her bag once more.

XXX

It was a magnificent horse. The most magnificent horse Elizabeth had ever seen. It was huge and white and it didn't move a muscle as the figure loaded it with her stuff. There was something else about it too…it almost seemed like…it was the most real thing Elizabeth had ever seen. Horses as a subject matter was not all that interesting to her, but she suddenly felt as though she needed to draw this horse…to try to capture it's…actuality.

_I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to…not quite. _

"Are you here on business?" Elizabeth asked as the dark figure loaded his horse with his own groceries. He seemed to have quite a lot of eggs…and quite a lot of soap.

NOT THIS TIME. I'M JUST SHOPPING.

"You said you've stopped by here before, you were on business then?"

YES.

"Oh…what do you do?" She couldn't help but notice that suspicion was edging into her voice. She cursed herself for it. She was becoming naturally paranoid…after all, he had been very nice so far…if not a bit odd.

I…COLLECT.

"What…taxes?" Death thought about this for a moment.

NO, BUT THERE IS A SAYING.

"What?"

NOTHING…NO, WHAT I COLLECT IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT THEN MONEY.

Elizabeth laughed hollowly.

"Some people would say there isn't anything more important then money."

YOU WOULD?

"No…although…I suppose it should be at this point…Money always seems to be tight these days." Death finished loading his horse and then, without hesitating mounted it with experience and grace.

CLIMB ON. He said. Elizabeth stared at the horse for a moment.

"Can I?"

YOU WONT FALL OFF. He extended his hand. Elizabeth took it hesitantly. Once again her face twisted into a look of puzzlement as he pulled her up.

_His hand is very bony…he must be really skinny…REALLY skinny._

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur, but she was certain that it was the quickest she had ever gotten back home from the market. It felt like seconds…but that was impossible…she must have been used to walking.

Death dismounted in front of her house and offered his hand once more. She took it, still slightly puzzled as her feet touched the ground again.

He took her stuff from the horse without spilling any of it and handed it to her.

SEE, NO TIME AT ALL.

"Yeah…" She said, a little dazed. "Um…thanks…what did you say your name was?"

I DIDN'T Death responded, a little puzzled. Elizabeth eyed him for a moment and then cleared her throat.

"Er…I suppose what I meant was; what is your name?" Death watched her for a moment.

I…WAS ONCE CALLED BILL DOOR…

"Bill Door?" She smiled a little. "Sounds made up."

DOES IT?

"Well…thank you Mr. Door." She turned back towards her house and started towards her porch.

Death stood in place for a moment, feeling slightly bewildered.

ER, MISS?

Elizabeth turned back towards him a little warily.

YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME YOUR NAME. Elizabeth cast a quick look towards her house.

"It's Elizabeth…Elizabeth Shaul." She said a little uneasily.

YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF MARTIN AND LILLIAN SHAUL? Elizabeth frowned.

"Yes. You…knew them?"

I MET THEM…ONCE. YOU SAID YOU NEEDED MONEY?

"Did I say that?" She asked nervously, his presence was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

YOU DID. I'VE BEEN MEANING TO HIRE SOMEONE TO DO…CERTAIN THINGS AROUND MY HOUSE. I HAVE A SERVANT BUT I THINK PERHAPS A MORE… ORDINARY INFLUENCE IS NEEDED.

"I'll…think about it…um…it's getting dark…I'm going to go in." She said.

VERY WELL, I SHALL STOP BY SOME OTHER TIME TO RECIEVE YOUR ANSWER. HAVE A NICE EVENING MISS SHAUL.

He mounted the horse again. Elizabeth didn't answer, instead, she turned and headed quickly into her house. After setting her bag down by the door turned back towards the window. He was gone.

"He was odd." She said quietly to herself and for the most part, forgot all about it…for a little bit anyways.

XXX

Well, it's a start. Hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am as ugly as I seem __Worse than all your dreams __Could ever make me _

_-As Ugly As I Seem – The White Stripes_

Chapter Two:

Dorjan Corbett was looking through paperwork, which he seemed to do often, when Walter May crashed through his door. Behind him, Dorjan's secretary was still shouting out protests when the door slammed in his face. Dorjan looked up. His expression of monotony didn't change.

"Hello Mr. May." He said wearily.

"I've been trying to get in here for the last hour, Corbett. I don't appreciate you making me wait for so damn long!"

"Calm down, Walter. My secretary must have assumed I was busy." He said as he pulled a sheet of paper out and peered at it quizzically. He eyed Walter over it briefly.

"Well, I don't care how busy you are. I have a problem and you're the only person I can think of who can help me."

"Oh? I can't imagine why you would think such a thing."

"Because, as…my wife's brother…I may find it in my heart to make it worth your while." Dorjan raised his brow.

"What could you possibly have that I want Walter?"

"It's not what I have presently, per say…you see, I am currently trying to get my son to marry."

"How fascinating…"

"And…" Walter continued, ignoring the sarcasm in Dorjan's voice. "…I have chosen a wife for him. Elizabeth Shaul, actually."

Dorjan rested his chin in his palm and raised his brow.

"Martin Shauls daughter? How long has it been since the old boy kicked the bucket?"

"Almost fifteen years. That girl is the sole owner of everything from the Harkenville River to the ravine by the Ramtop Mountains."

"Ah…I see. Nothing like several acres of land to make a perfectly ordinary girl seem quite easy on the eyes, eh?"

"Yeh, only problem is she's been out there in the middle of nowhere by herself since Martin died and I here tell that she's turned down plenty of proposals in that time."

"And you want her to marry Dennis…?"

"It's Devon actually."

"Whatever…why did you come to me, Walter? I barely know the girl."

"Yes, but you're the only person I know who has any influence in this town, besides, I've always thought of you as something of a sneaky bastard. I need your help, as payment, I shall share the rewards with you…if you succeed of course." Dorjan sighed.

"Well…I suppose there may be something I could do…as long as, say, I dunno, I get…fifty percent out of this." The muscles on Walters face twisted for a moment and a vein rose briefly on his forehead.

"Well, when I said reward I meant…a bit less then half…perhaps…ten percent…at the very most."

"Ten percent…well then, in that case, I suppose you'd better see to your son. He'll have to win that girl over on his natural charm." Dorjan picked up another sheet of paper, a thin smile on his lips. Walter frowned.

"Fifteen percent then."

"Forty five."

"I'll give you twenty and I'll get you a really nice present on Hogwatch Night."

"Forty, and I'll stop encouraging my sister to leave you when she drops by."

"You encourage Olette to leave me?"

"Now what makes you think that? Thirty Five at the very least…" Walter though about it.

"Alright. Thirty-Five. So what's your plan?"

"Haven't got one yet. I'll contact you when I come up with one. Until then, I _am_ very busy."

XXX

Elizabeth stepped out of her house shortly after the sun rose with a sheaf of paper in her arms. At the foot of her porch, the cat (She had decided not to name it on the grounds that he wasn't really her cat…he was his own cat) was sitting and watching her expectantly.

"Not now." She said as she descended the few steps into her yard. The cat followed her as she headed towards the field, apparently interested in case she was hiding something delicious in one of the pockets of her slacks.

The morning air smelled of rain and it looked as if it would storm before evening fell. In the distance, trees acquired the sharp look associated with the start of a good thunderstorm and the clouds were beginning to roll in over the wine colored sky.

"It looks as if we only have a couple of hours." She said. She looked at her companion and sighed. "Wonderful, I'm becoming one of those lonely women who talks to cats." The cat watched her with its big yellow eyes and meowed.

She ignored it and continued on her way until she found a spot she considered to offer a good view of something that wasn't too terribly boring and began to set up her things.

Most of the time Elizabeth was an average artist. She wasn't bad, but most of the things she created weren't particularly masterpieces. Occasionally, however, she managed to do something very well. This was because of what her father once called her selective photographic memory. (Or on the Disc, Iconographic memory) Occasionally her mind would take an image, Frozen in time and store it in her memory. She could look back on said images and remember them with perfect clarity. Unfortunately, a selective iconographic memory meant that she couldn't choose the images she remembered. It just happened, every once in a while, for no reason at all. She could then re create them again and again in art. Her favorite was one of her father, sitting in the grass by the ravine on the edge of their property; she had recreated that memory several times.

As she sat and sketched a rather average tree on a piece of paper several times, her selective iconographic memory failed, once again to come into play. She got bored after a while and started to sketch the cat, who wouldn't sit still for very long because he kept seeing butterflies and getting excited over them. Finally she got fed up and began to pack up her stuff.

"Come on, it's going to rain soon and this paper doesn't come cheap."

XXX

It started raining before she got to her house.

"Damn." She whispered to herself as she shrugged off her father's jacket, which was almost comically too big for her and wrapped it around the bundle of paper she was carrying under her arm.

By the time she got to the back of the small farmhouse she was completely soaked and her feet and bare ankles were covered in mud from the soft ground. She was pleased to see the paper was perfectly dry, however. She walked up the peeling wooden steps leading to the back door and began to search her pocket for her key. When she couldn't find it, she set the paper down where it wouldn't get wet and started around the house where she kept a spare under a loose floorboard in the porch.

There was a horse in her front yard. Elizabeth stopped dead. Death generally did that to people…only usually in a different way…more literally for a start.

Death himself was standing on her porch. When she came around the side of the porch, he turned towards her.

Her key momentarily forgotten, Elizabeth eased forwards, suddenly very aware of the mud on her bare feet and ankles and the fact that she looked as if she'd been swimming in a lake only a moment before.

"Er…hello again." She said, her voice wavering slightly. "Your…I mean…I wasn't expecting…" She faltered into silence. Death had the decency to look momentarily embarrassed.

I DID SAY I WOULD RETURN

"Yes…but…that was twelve hours ago…I guess…I expected more time."

ONE EVENING IS NOT SUFFICIENT?

"No…I…er…" She realized suddenly that it was still raining. Also, she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wet…which was a bit odd considering that he must have ridden his horse here from somewhere…unless he had been waiting long.

"Would you…like to come in?" She asked, slightly puzzled.

THANK YOU He responded as she climbed the stairs to her porch and fished the key out from under the floorboards to unlock her front door. She reminded herself to find another hiding spot later.

"Um…there's a shed out back if you'd like to get your horse out of the rain."

HE'LL FIND IT.

"Well…there's a door…it may be locked."

IT SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM.

"Alright…" She said, perplexedly. "Would you like some tea…or coffee or something?"

TEAS FINE.

Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the kitchen, when she was out of sight she sighed, and after grabbing a towel began to dry her hair and wipe the mud from her legs. Afterwards, she went to the back door and unlocked it. She pulled it open and grabbed her father's coat with the drawing paper tucked away in its folds and set it on a table nearby. She then went about getting the tea.

A few minutes later, she returned to the stranger who was still standing, and appeared to be eyeing the room. Elizabeth hadn't had company in a while, nor did she welcome it, considering that it was usually either people who were trying to sell her something, people who wanted her to sell them something or tax collectors. This being the case, her house was a mess. This room alone was covered in paper and artwork, as well as several boxes and the general clutter of someone who sets someone down and then forgets to come back for it later a few hundred times. It didn't occur to her to be embarrassed about it until this very moment.

"You can sit…if you like…if…you can find somewhere…to sit."

I THINK I SHALL STAND.

"Er right." She handed him his tea. "Perhaps you could come back in a couple days or something…obviously I wasn't expecting company…"

IF YOU LIKE.

"I mean…I haven't made up my mind…I don't even really know what you would want me to do."

I WISH TO REDECORATE.

"Re decorate…?" Elizabeth cast a quick look around the room with a frown. "Well…I'm not very good…at that…you should probably hire someone who…has experience."

I DO NOT WANT SOMEONE WITH EXPERIENCE.

"Oh…well, even so, I mean…" She made a helpless motion to indicate the state of her house, in case he hadn't seen it somehow.

I LIKE IT…VERY ORDINARY.

She stared at him for a moment. She was at a loss with him. She had seen his horse, his magnificent horse with the silver on the saddle, and hadn't he mentioned a servant? Ordinary?

"What are you paying?" She asked a little dazedly.

UH TEN DOLLARS…BY THE HOUR?

"Ten dollars an hour!?"

IT IS NOT ENOUGH?

Elizabeth stood with her mouth open for a moment. Then, she closed it slowly and frowned.

"I really think you ought to hire a professional…if you can afford ten dollars an hour."

YOU DO NOT ACCEPT?

"Well…I mean I could really use the money, but I…I don't know anything about decorating."

GOOD…YOU ARE HIRED.

"All right, fine, I suppose. Um…when do I start?" There was something wrong with this. Something in the back of her mind kept trying to grab her attention…but ten dollars an hour was ten dollars an hour. She NEEDED money. And he didn't seem…but that was just it…she didn't know what to think of him. There was something fundamentally wrong about Bill Door…and she couldn't tell what it was. She generally made a living trying to see things clearly and she couldn't have described Mr. Door if she tried. Something wrong.

CAN YOU START TODAY?

"What? I guess. Where did you say you were from again Mr. Door?"

AWAY.

"Oh…"

XXX

Imagine a house…dark…even in daylight. Lovely, a house from a catalogue almost. A country house, for a gentleman, with roses, dark purple/black roses growing perfectly up the side by the door. And on the front, great big windows…with a view of nothing apparent from inside.

Elizabeth couldn't remember the trip…if it had been long or short…or whether or not it had been raining. She looked up at the sky and frowned. It was somewhat bright, but there were stars. It _must_ have been a LONG trip.

In a way it had been.

IM GOING TO TAKE MY HORSE BACK TO THE STABLES. YOU MAY GO INSIDE IF YOU LIKE.

She turned, but he was gone. An uneasy feeling was beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach.

She took a few steps to the door and reached for the knob, only to find there wasn't one. All there was, was a large knocker in the middle within the mouth of a skull, to one side, a keyhole, and on top, a large horseshoe…the omega sign. She hesitated, then, feeling slightly driven, she took the knocker and banged it against the wood. Nothing happened.

_What sort of person doesn't have a knob on their door? _

She stepped aside and looked down briefly at the Welcome mat she had been standing on. Then back up at the door. A single rose was growing very near the wood. She touched it, and then drew her hand back again. It wasn't real.

She gazed at the windows and the fog, and then at the sky.

_Perhaps he doesn't need a handle on his door. I think I'd better go…quickly. _

She turned around and started heading towards the walkway, which led up to the door. Perhaps ten dollars an hour was not quite as much as she thought. She got about fifty feet away and then stopped…or rather, the ground stopped and Elizabeth figured it was probably a good idea to stop along with it. It wasn't floating exactly…there was just…ground…and then nothing. Quite a lot of nothing. She took a few steps back in the careful manner of someone who doesn't quite trust their legs…or, more likely, what's currently underneath them.

MISS SHAUL?

Elizabeth turned around quickly and resisted the frantic urge to step backwards into the nothingness in order to distance herself from…her employer. What had she been thinking? Accepting an offer from a strange man?

ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

Elizabeth made a sound in the back of her throat. She still couldn't quite see him clearly, but certain things were coming through. He came in and out of focus. Part of her was trying to make him out; the other was fighting against it desperately.

"I…I…think…"

Death took a hesitant step towards her. She took an instinctive step back.

"Think…I…m- made….a mistake…"

OH?

"I'd…like…to go home…I think."

He headed towards her again, this time more slowly. Elizabeth tried to recoil, found the edge of the ground and stopped in mid step. She focused on something on the ground as hard as she could. A change in the air suggested that he was directly in front of her. He was silent for a moment.

YOU DO NOT WISH TO START TODAY? He asked finally.

She shook her head desperately.

"I don't think…I can work here…actually…"

OH…

"I…don't think I fully…understood the terms."

AH. He seemed to think for a moment.

I COULD PAY YOU MORE IF IT HELPS.

She shook her head again.

"I just want to go back."

I SEE He sounded disappointed. ALL RIGHT.

"I don't suppose there's a different way I could get home?"

I'M AFRAID NOT.

XXX

It didn't take long. It never had…aNd still there was a feeling of being, suddenly, far away. In any case, she tried not to think about it. When they got back, Elizabeth dismounted quickly. She was trying not to look at him as she turned and headed towards her house. Still, curiosity got the better of her. She turned back towards him, still staring fixedly at the ground.

"Er…I'm not dead am I?"

YOU DON'T KNOW?

" I've never been dead before."

YOU'RE STILL ALIVE.

"Am I dying?"

OH YES…EVERYONE IS DYING.

"Er…soon?" He seemed to reflect on the question for a moment.

NOT BY HUMAN STANDARDS.

"Oh…your…your Death?"

I AM.

She had heard about how these things were suppose to go…this was unexpected.

"Don't you only show up when someone dies?"

SOMEONE IS ALWAYS DYING, MISS.

"But you were shopping the other day?" She said, trying to grasp onto some grain of sense.

YES, FOR MY SERVANT.

"Oh…and…the job…"

I HAVE SAID…

"But why do _you_ need a decorator!?"

I, MYSELF AM NOT VERY GOOD AT IT.

"So…technically…if I take he job…it…I mean…I wont die…will I?"

THAT IS NOT ONE OF THE TERMS, NO.

"Oh…well…" She looked around briefly, still avoiding the area in which he was currently occupying. Was it worth it? She did need the money. She could turn him down, but then…how much longer could she go on living like this. She'd sold almost everything with any value…all she had left…no…it couldn't be helped…she'd never have an opportunity like this again. (Ha, no kidding)

"All right…I'll take the job…"

REALLY?

"Yes…"

YOU'RE SURE?

"No…but I don't have much of a choice…but…give me a couple days…I need…to prepare…

CERTAINLY. I'LL RETURN IN THREE DAYS. HAVE A NICE AFTERNOON, MISS SHAUL.

There was a long moment of silence, and then Elizabeth looked up. He had gone. Something brushed up against her leg, making her jump and cry out, quite unnecessarily. It was only the cat.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having fun with this, my only regret is that I can't write as quickly as I want to. I know some people write certain later portions of a fic early on if they are eager to get to them, however I dislike doing that because then I have nothing to look forward to. You write all of the good stuff and then all your left with is fillers…probably a good way to get sick of a story, actually.

Anyway, your reviews have been great, thanks a lot. I hope this chapter turns out all right...I was up late with te last part and I rewrote a lot of the dialogue a couple times. Still not sure if I got it right.

_There was a window and by it stood __A mirror in which _

_He could see himself _

_He thought of something _

_Something he had never had but hoped would come along_ _-_

_Cry Freedom-Dave Mathews Band _

Chapter 3:

A man and his daughter headed slowly down a field, where the wind rolled over the neatly cut blades of grass. The girl was nearing the age of twelve. She was wearing a dress that did not suit her, and clearly didn't appeal to her, as she constantly had to adjust the straps and the waist. The man was tall, with dark brown hair and a neat mustache. He was smiling, but he looked tired.

"I don't understand why I have to wear these…they don't fit me." The girl said as she pulled a straying strap back over her skinny shoulder.

"Your mother likes to see you in them, Lizzy. Just humor her for a while."

They were both quiet for a while as they headed across the landscape. The sun was setting on the horizon and the pasture was empty, aside from the occasional stray animal.

"Dad, are we really going to sell the house?" She looked up at her father, who appeared to be thinking.

"No, Lizzy. As long as I'm working we shouldn't have to."

"But mom said…"

"Your mother just doesn't understand, Lizzy. She thinks we would all be happier if we were living wealthily in a city somewhere."

"I don't want to move."

"Well, neither do I. But don't worry yourself on it. This isn't your concern. Look, the canyon, come on. We can't be long. Your mother doesn't like us spending too long down here."

"I like it down here."

"I know, especially in the spring. Someday when you're a famous artist you ought to come down here and paint the whole thing."

"I'll never be a famous artist daddy." She said, smiling.

"Sure you will. Then you can paint your momma's portrait and she'll be so flattered she wont ever complain about you making art again."

"That'd be nice." She said as she laughed. Her father smiled. After a moment she stopped and her smile faded a little.

"I don't think mom will ever stop complaining." She said quietly.

"Well…I think she enjoys it…so at least she's happy."

"She's always saying she's miserable."

"Yes, well…you know your mother."

"Is she really sick, dad?"

"Not in the way she thinks. Your mom's one of them people who thinks they're always sick."

"So she's pretending?"

"No…it's just all in her head."

Elizabeth and her father fell into silence then, as the sun set behind the mountains and the canyon filled with the last rays of the day. It was always a lovely sight. Elizabeth closed her eyes as the last of the light faded, and felt the breeze around her.

In the distance, she heard thunder. She opened her eyes.

"Is it supposed to rain tonight?" She asked, and looked at her father. He was frozen, staring unseeing into the distance. "Dad?"

Suddenly things got dark, the wind stopped and the life seemed to flow out of everything. The twelve-year-old Elizabeth turned. Up against the sky, a massive figure stood, a robe of absolute darkness shifting and rippling against a wind that wasn't blowing. Deep in his hood, his eyes glowed faintly.

IT'S TIME.

XXX

Elizabeth woke up suddenly as a thunder rumbled outside. She sat up for a moment, breathing heavily and feeling as if her heart was about to bust out of her chest. When she trusted her legs to carry her, she slipped out of bed.

The rain was coming down hard. Lightning seemed to flash constantly. In one corner of her front porch the cat was cowering. As she shut the front door behind her he glared at her, as if daring her to say something about his behavior.

Three days. She should have asked for more. She wasn't ready, not even close.

Elizabeth sat on a bench next to the front door and hugged her knees as she watched the storm. It would pass over fairly quickly…the wind was already pushing it through. Today would turn out nice.

The cat jumped up beside her and put its paw on her foot. She started to stroke it absently.

"I wonder when he'll come…I hate the idea of sitting around and waiting…like…waiting for the axe to fall or something." She mumbled to herself.

NOT THE MOST FLATTERING OF TERMINOLOGIES MISS SHAUL.

Elizabeth jumped, and without any mental awareness, threw herself against one side of the bench. The cat meowed loudly as she nearly threw him off of her lap. He jumped onto the porch and gave her an accusing glower.

Death was standing on the other side of the bench with his skeletal arms behind his back. In the lawn, apparently immune to the storm, Binky was watching her.

"How the hell…I didn't see you!" She yelled, as people often did when they would much rather be angry then scared or confused.

PEOPLE OFTEN DON'T. Elizabeth glared at him, or rather, glared fixedly at the ground where he was standing. Death puzzled over this for a moment.

"Well, you could have showed up in a more natural way…I mean…are you trying to kill me!?"

CERTAINLY NOT, MISS SHAUL. I AM MERELY HERE TO COLLECT YOU FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF WORK.

Elizabeth forced herself to relax.

"Fine, let me just…change…" She stood, and went back into her house, staring fixedly at any place that wasn't where Death was.

When she left, Death motioned for Binky to near the porch. The horse did so obediently.

XXX

Elizabeth had kept her eyes closed during the trip this time. When they stopped, and opened her eyes and gazed at the house for the second time. As she dismounted she noticed that there were in fact quite a few oddities. It looked normal at first glance but then you started to become aware of things, like the way the windows looked into nothingness, or the way the roof tiles weren't separate things but appeared to be one large surface, made to look like tiles. There were other things as well, tiny things that one couldn't really put one's finger on.

Elizabeth strode forward, underneath her the ground crunched, but only because that was what it was suppose to do, she wasn't exactly sure what she was walking on.

"Er, where would you like me to start?"

WHEREVER YOU LIKE. HAVE A LOOK AROUND. I SHALL BE IN MY OFFICE IF YOU NEED ME.

"You mean, you won't…er…be accompanying me?" She couldn't help but sound slightly hopeful.

NO, I IMAGINE YOU WILL DO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT MY COMPANY.

XXX

Elizabeth decided that she would work her way up to the house. She headed around the large wall, which looked as if it could have been either stone or brick…depending on where a person looked, and followed the horse, Binky who disappeared into a stable.

Near the stable was a garden filled with what appeared to be black lilies. Elizabeth had never seen black lilies before. She was aware that in some areas people were able to grow black roses with magical influence, but black lilies probably weren't very popular with those people. They weren't very romantic or mysterious. She kneeled down to take one and found, like the roses by the front door, it wasn't real. She frowned. They didn't even have a scent.

She straightened again and continued to look around. The feeling of wrongness was worse here. One of the things that was really beginning to get on her nerves was the weather. By the lilies one got the impression that it was late spring or early summer. But then, take a few steps and it was autumn. Really, it was as if someone with no knowledge of seasons at all, had taken what they did know about them and smashed them all together. (This was, more or less, the case.)

There was a small pond nearby. Elizabeth leaned over and saw as skeletal fish swam along in it. She frowned and turned away from the pond to explore the rest of the yard. It looked as an expensive yard should look, if it were never meant to be touched, but only viewed.

Elizabeth gave up on the lawn after she saw the swing. It wasn't the swing itself…so much as the way it was built. She stared at it until her eyes watered. Finally when she convinced herself that what she was seeing was real, she decided to start on the inside of the house. She wasn't sure how long it had been, but her head was beginning to ache. On one wall was a door slightly more worn then the one out front, as if it were better used. She noticed it also had a handle. At the moment, this was all that mattered. Elizabeth pulled on it thankfully and went into Death's house.

XXX

Albert had been in a bad mood for the last couple of days, although, when it came to it, one couldn't really have a day without time, and there wasn't any time here…so he had just been in a bad mood…lately. After serving Death for over a thousand years he began to notice the signs which hinted that the master was getting a bit…off track. Every time that happened unfortunate occurrences tended to follow. He frowned as he sat at a table and sipped at a cup of coffee that was more grease then it was liquid.

"Normally it takes him longer, though. I mean, it feels like just recently we went through the business with the Hogfather." He said conversationally as the Death of Rats nibbled on a hunk of cheese. There was really no one else to talk to, and it was better then talking to himself.

Only thing was, he couldn't imagine what more there was for the master to get wrong.

"He'll find something." He sucked at the coffee in a distracted way.

That was when the young woman walked in, looking curious and wary, as if she wasn't sure what to expect when she got on the other side of the door. For a moment Albert just stared at her in unspoken horror, while slightly slack jawed. Then he closed his mouth and stood, neary knocking over the chair he had been sitting on.

"Who the hell are you!? And what are you doing here?"

"Er…" Elizabeth took a minute to register an elderly man, quite elderly, or so it appeared, slightly hunched and peering at her through a squinting scrunched up expression. (Not scrunched up in an old way, but in a way that put one in the mind of a fist) "You must be…the servant?"

"Look missy, I don't know how you got here, but I know your leaving right this minute." He said as he crossed the room.

"The master is NOT going to like this." He started out the door, then paused and turned, pointing one knobby finger at her. "You, whoever you are…don't move!!" He disappeared behind the door.

Elizabeth frowned. While she waited for the misunderstanding to sort itself out her eyes fell to a clock hanging on the wall. The hands weren't moving. Elizabeth thought about this for a moment. Beside her, on the table, the Death of Rats was eyeing her with interest.

SQUEAK.

Elizabeth's eyes fell to the table where, it appeared a skeletal rat was watching her. There was a hunk of cheese in its bony paws. He held it out as if to offer her a bit. Elizabeth took a step in its opposite direction and pretended as if she hadn't seen it at all.

XXX

Albert found the master in his study, where he often was. He only just remembered to knock, and didn't wait for a welcome before opening the door and striding across the room.

"Sir, there's a girl in the kitchen. I don't know how she got in!"

OH? DID YOU OFFER HER A DRINK?

"I…what? No…I…" A terrible suspicion began to dawn on Albert. "You let her in?"

SHE'S MY DECORATOR.

"Your decorator?" Albert was silent for a moment. "You were serious about that?"

OH YES. I THINK IT IS TIME FOR A CHANGE.

"Is she…working off some kind of deal?" Albert asked, approaching the subject as delicately as he could. It wasn't good judgment to tell the master outright that he was wrong.

NO, I AM PAYING HER.

"But you can't…I mean you shouldn't…she's only a human!" He said desperately.

SO ARE YOU.

"Yeah, but I'm different. I'm a wizard. Magical folk are used to the occult. If you just bring a random woman in she's bound to get a bit…I mean people are known to panic when faced with something they don't understand." _Surely you know that! Surely you must know this is a mistake! _Albert thought frantically.

MORT WAS ALL RIGHT. AND YSABEL.

"Yeah, but Ysabel grew up here…and besides her and Mort were young. Young people have flexible minds."

SHE IS AN ARTIST. SHE SEES THINGS MORE CLEARLY THEN ORDINARY PEOPLE. He seemed to dwell on something for a moment, then spoke once more. BESIDES, JUST BECAUSE SHE IS NOT OCCULT DOES NOT MEAN THERE IS NOT SOMETHING MAGICAL ABOUT HER.

Albert stared at him. He could feel things going bad all right. Something about this was going to go horribly wrong. Oh dear.

I HAVE WORK TO DO. GO OFFER OUR GUEST A DRINK AND MAKE HER FEEL AT HOME.

"Er…yeah…right…all right." Albert said carefully. _And I can't do anything about it…I'll just have to sit back and watch…and hope things work out like they always do. _

THANK YOU.

XXX

Albert headed back towards the kitchen glumly. When he arrived the girl appeared to be carefully ignoring the Death of Rats who was trying to get her attention.

"Um…the master said I was to offer you a drink and make you feel at home…but I aint happy about it." With this sentiment revealed he sniffed and examined her carefully. "So what'll you have?"

"Nothing…thank you…actually I need to…look around a bit more." She said as she edged towards the door. "I don't suppose you could tell me where anything is?" Albert raised his brow.

"Well, the oak door with the Master's name on it is his office. The normal looking room is my room. Don't go into the door with the hissing behind it…or the library…those is off limits to…strangers. Don't touch anything that's mine either."

"How do I know if something's yours?"

"It won't be bloody useless, that's how."

"Oh…" She headed carefully out the door and sighed. Then, slowly, began wandering down the hall.

At first she hadn't known what he meant by useless. But after visiting a few rooms she started to understand. It was like a museum made of wax or something. Nothing was useful because nothing was real. Oh, it looked real, right up to the point when you touched it, then you realized it was just like the roses and the lilies.

Here and there, there were a few things added in that appeared to be completely ordinary and entirely out of place in their frozen surroundings. These would be Albert's.

Finally, when she reached the end of the hall, she turned around and headed back. She had avoided the door with the hissing, as Albert said, and the Library, which looked like an infinite room filled with books as well as the faint sound of scratching, as if the books were writing themselves. Now it was time to talk to _him_, because she wasn't sure what to do next.

She knocked on the oak door as quietly as possible and then stood back nervously.

COME IN.

Elizabeth opened the door and crept in. The room appeared to have more then on dimension. After a moment of head splitting confusion her mind settled for the smaller one and she walked towards the desk, where Death was sitting.

"Um…I'm having a bit of a problem…"

YES?

"Er, this place is…I mean I don't know how to…I can't redecorate something that isn't…really…real."

AH

"I mean…I started to take notes and…well…for instance…I'm assuming it's your bedroom. Your bed may as well be made of concrete…and your dresser doesn't have any drawers…it's just one big hunk of wood…and everything on it is stuck to it…everything's like that."

I'M SORRY, WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?

"I'm just not sure what you want me to do…none of it's real."

YES, I WOULD LIKE IT TO BE REAL.

Elizabeth had carefully avoided his gaze since she found out who he was; she was currently staring fixedly at her notes. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. Eventually, when she was ready, she would have to accept the knowledge of her employer. However, even in her apprehension she couldn't help but be interested…she had a feeling that anyone in her situation would have been…that was, if they had managed to stay sane long enough.

"Why?"

I CANNOT SAY.

"I mean…do you even use your room? I can't imagine you would need to sleep…and all that's in your closet are a few old shoes…"

YES, I DO NOT KNOW HOW THEY GOT THERE.

"And it's not as if you could use any of the things on your dresser…even if they weren't just shapes on the surface…"

NEVERTHELESS…

Elizabeth sighed, and flipped a few pages of the drawing paper she had brought.

"I think most of things you have are as good as nailed down…I can't move them…"

I WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT.

"You just want me to replace them with real things?"

DO AS YOU WISH…YOU ARE THE DECORATOR.

"Well…then I'm going to need some help…at least with some of the larger things…I'll have to get them in town, and, well…I don't even own a horse anymore. I don't suppose your servant could help me…?"

Death watched her for a moment. He had noticed that she was taking great pains not to look at him. It was becoming a bit awkward actually. It was hard to talk to someone who refused to look at you.

I'M AFRAID HE DOESN'T HAVE THE TIME. Death said at last.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Now in another world I could learn to forget

But 'til then I'm here making room for new regrets

Now some flowers they never bloom

But some flowers just bloom dead

-Some Flowers Bloom Dead- The Wallflowers

Chapter Four:

Normally Elizabeth didn't go to town more then once or twice a month, when it was absolutely necessary. She was there now for the second time that week with a basket, a page of notes and a small pouch with a bit of money that _HE_ had given to her.

But where to start? She had decided she'd better start small, that way, she could first get a feel for her job, and she wouldn't need his help…not yet, anyways.

Elizabeth eyed her notes, saw the first thing written down and nodded to herself. On the page, written in tiny, neat letters was the word, _Lilies_. His garden. It was one of the more tricky things, because she wasn't sure if real flowers would even be able to grow at his house, but it was worth a try, and it was difficult to screw up too badly. Right, now all she needed to find was a flower shop.

She found one on the corner, squeezed between a brewery and a pawnshop. Elizabeth walked into the dusty store and headed to the front counter where a man was looking through a catalogue which had a cover that probably suggested that it's strength was not in it's articles.

"Excuse me." She said. The man looked up and stashed the magazine under the counter quickly.

"Hullo, customer, can I interest you in a bouquet of fine white roses, half off today with every purchase what costs more then three dollars, or perhaps a fine potted plant, guaranteed to brighten up you living area…only they don't live to long unfortunately."

"Er…no thanks…actually I just wanted to know what sort of lilies you have here?"

"Lilies? Very somber Lilies…sure you don't want some nice roses?"

"No…just the lilies today please."

"Well, alright then…if you'd come this way."

He walked around his desk and headed for a place near the back of the store where several types of flowers were in the process of wilting.

"Our most popular species are the trumpets. Here we have the Amethyst Temple, the Black Heart White, The Gold Eagle…" He went down a line of flowers, naming them absently. He paused, looking slightly awkward as he met her frown. "Don't fancy any of them?"

"I don't think…they're quite right…do have something with…_less_ color." "Well…" He said, moving to another aisle. "There's this Pippi's Kiss…a fine specimen…though not too popular among most flower lovers." He said, motioning towards a white flower with a bit of yellow in the petals.

"Do you have something…darker."

"Darker? Like red?" She thought about this.

"Maybe something purple?"

"Well, there's this one. 'S called a Black Jack." Elizabeth examined it for a moment, and then nodded.

"Give me one of those, and then a few packets of seeds…and do you have soil?"

"Yes maam, all kinds. Most people go for the traditional sort…especially for something as mundane as lilies…but we have some more fertile ones if you'd like to look at them."

Elizabeth looked at the coins Death had given her.

"What's your most expensive soil?"

"That'd be this maam…finest soil in this section of the world, maam. You put this down and you can grow just about anything."

"We'll see. Give me a bag of that."

"Right you are miss." He started gathering everything up. "You sure you don't want any other flowers. We have some nice purple roses that'd go just lovely with these lilies."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say no, then, closed it again and shrugged.

"Oh, all right."

XXX

Walter was standing by a barrel smoking. Beside him, his son was examining several strands of black greasy hair.

"Marie said I ought to get one of them fancy hair cuts…she said I'd look handsome with a trim." He said, while peering through his oily fingers.

"Boy, you ain't never gonna look handsome." His father said, not taking his eyes off of the street. He exhaled and his vision filled with smoke.

"Marie says I'm very debonair."

"Marie's a seamstress. She says that to all the losers what try to talk to her. That's good business."

"Don't you call her that…just because lots of guys are interested in her."

"Shut up for a bit, Devon, you're making my head ache." Devon sighed and chewed absently on a side of his lip.

"Dad, we've been here for hours. When's uncle Dorjan coming?"

"The man's a git…he likes to keep people waiting."

"Well I'm getting tired."

"Well you just straighten up, we've got company."

"Uncle Dorjan?"

"No, your future bride. Stop chewing on your lip, it's annoying."

Walter grinned as Elizabeth progressed down the street slowly with a bag of soil over one shoulder and a basket filled with lilies and a few kinds of roses hanging off of the other. When she looked up she frowned. She had already been frowning but it now deepened and there was a hint of intense dislike in her countenance.

"Why, Miss Shaul, shopping again I see." Walter said as she passed him, apparently trying to pretend that he did not exist.

"That soil must be heavy…need a hand?"

"No Thanks." She said in a tone better used for words like 'Go to hell.'

"Go give her a hand Devon."

"Aw do I gotta?" As she started to pull away Elizabeth heard the sound of someone being smacked hard, and then Devon was beside her, now apparently keen on helping a lady in need. He reached for her soil, only to be elbowed in the stomach when she turned sharply.

"I said No Thanks." She said coldly. She left him gasping for air and grabbing at his stomach.

"I don't like her. She aint even pretty." Devon said as he returned to his father. "Marie's got lotsa curves and long pretty hair."

"Shut up, boy. She's got plenty of curves. Acres and acres of curves."

"Well she must be hiding them underneath those big clothes then."

"I meant land, you idiot." Walter said with a sigh.

"Ah, am I interrupting a touching family moment?" Dorjan had ridden up in silence, and had viewed the whole exchange, taking silent pleasure in his nephew's pain. (Yes he's a terrible person) He dismounted a few feet away from them, and after tying up his horse, took a few sheets of paper from his robe and handed them to Walter.

"Your late."

"I had a prior engagement."

"What's this?" Walter asked as he unfolded the papers and eyed them briefly.

"It's a copy of outdated laws, I picked them up from one of the files that no one pays attention to anymore. I marked the one that will help you." Walter scanned the page.

"Inheritance laws?" He asked and started to read the marked words. "If a man and his wife dies, all assets go to the next of kin. If a man has only a daughter or daughter's the daughter will inherit all assets, with the exception of land and family occupation. A daughter can inherit _these_ things but can hold them for no longer then a decade, after which, she must marry…" Walter looked up at Dorjan skeptically. "I've never heard of this."

"That's because it's over fifty years old."

"Is it still legal?"

"It hasn't been overridden yet...only because no ones paid attention to it. There's still a law in a file somewhere that says a man can't play a ukulele in the presence of a married woman. I wouldn't mention it to anyone else though…someone might get it into their heads to toss it."

"Well I should say not, don't see why a man can't play any instrument he wants in front of a lady."

"Not _that_, you idiot…I meant the one that's going to get your son married."

"Oh…right…er…how's this work then?"

"I looked it up. Elizabeth's parents died fifteen years ago, next month. Now, we have a law here that says she should have been married five years ago…a law she didn't know about. Now, let's just say that I pay her a visit, and remedy this mistake…but because it was missed on both sides, I'll be kind enough to give her to the end of the month to marry." Walter was nodding. He still looked slightly bewildered.

"And she'll marry Devon then?"

"Well that parts up to you. You make sure he's in the right place and she won't have a choice. Either she marries or she loses everything."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, if she doesn't marry or sell her land in ten years, it'll be given to the town she hails from…generally to the most profitable men." Walter frowned and nodded.

"But if Devon were to be there, the lady needs to marry someone. She marries him, and here's the best part…the minute Elizabeth Shaul marries, all assets automatically go to the husband…which means…" He said, smiling deviously. Walter looked blank. Dorjan's smile faded.

"It means the land is yours to do what you want with it." He said wearily.

"Oh…yes…good." Walter said brightly.

"Yes, I'll just stop by her house in a week or so to break the news."

"Why a week? Do it now so Dorjan has time to set his charms on her."

"This, my dear brother in law, is precisely why I am waiting a week. While it is unlikely that she should fall in love in that time, it is quite likely that she might find someone more endurable then your son. Give it time. Your just lucky Miss Shaul does not communicate with other people too often."

XXX

When Elizabeth returned to her house, she saw Binky waiting patiently on her front lawn. Death himself did not appear to be around. Elizabeth neared the horse cautiously, and dropped the soil on the ground, massaging some life back into her shoulder, after she did so. The horse watched her expectantly.

"All right." She said. The horse trotted near a long forgotten mounting block. Elizabeth followed it, picking up the soil once again as she did. She hesitated for a moment, then placed the soil on the horses back. Then, she mounted the horse, holding the basket in front of her as she did.

XXX

When she returned to Death's house she headed straight to his office. Inside, Death watched her curiously as she dropped a large bag of soil onto his floor, exhausted.

ER…YES?

"I thought I oughtta…you know…check with you before I start anything…also I have a question."

WHAT IS IT?

"I wanted to start with your garden, but…can flowers grow here?"

IF I LET THEM.

"Oh…all right…then you'd better look at these." She set the basket on his desk. Death leaned forward in his chair and pulled the basket towards him. Elizabeth looked up slightly, and watched as a skeletal hand removed the lily from the basket.

ITS VERY…ER…PURPLE.

Elizabeth was silent as he looked over some of the rest of them.

WHAT FOR IS THIS FLOWER CALLED PENELOPE? Elizabeth raised her brow.

"Wha? Oh…people name them…I suppose to tell them apart."

PENELOPE? He asked again, disapprovingly.

"Guess so."

WHAT IS THIS ONE?

Elizabeth looked up again slightly at his outstretched hand.

"I think it's called a Night Moss." Death seemed to think about this.

I LIKE IT.

"So…do you want me to plant those?" Death eyed the rest of the flowers.

PLANT ALL OF THEM.

"All right." Elizabeth said, taking the basket from his desk. Death stood and went around the desk as Elizabeth kneeled to pick up the soil once more.

LET ME. He said, as he took it from her and threw it over his own shoulder. Elizabeth frowned slightly as she followed him out to the garden.

XXX

She was beginning to feel uneasy. It's normal to be nervous when your boss is constantly looking over your shoulder; it's a real problem all over the multiverse. But in normal circumstances this is because your employer is a middle aged man or woman, who has somehow moved to a position where they don't have to do anything but stand around and make sure that you do everything right while simulatniously making you miserable.

He just seemed interested…and he kept asking really odd and obvious questions.

FOR WHAT REASON DO YOU SPREAD WASTE ON THE GROUND BEFORE PLANTING THE FLOWERS?

"It's soil…it er, helps them grow."

YOU GROW FLOWERS FROM GARBAGE?

"I guess." _Expensive garbage. _She thought to herself as she finished laying down the soil.

HMM…

She opened a packet of seeds and started to plant them, trying to keep some sort of order despite her lack of knowledge in the ways of gardening.

WHY DO NOT THE SEEDS GROW WITHOUT THE DIRT?

"Um…well…I don't know…they just don't."

She planted a few more seeds; she could still feel him watching her as she did.

MAY I? He asked after a long silence. Elizabeth paused and after a moment, opened another packet of seeds and handed them to him. For a moment her fingers brushed against bone, and forgetting, she looked up at him.

It wasn't nearly as bad as she had though it would be; still, she looked away almost immediately. He had a pretty expected fascia…there aren't too many things one expects from Death. (Although, she had to admit none of those things were planting seeds or buying eggs.)

Elizabeth was suddenly reminded of something she was thinking about the other day.

"Er, I couldn't help but notice that your clock doesn't work."

YES, THERE IS NO TIME HERE. He said as he concentrated on planting a seed. She noticed briefly that he managed to get the same exact space between each seed he planted, putting care into each one…and apparently he was very efficient because he was almost finished when she spoke again.

"Right, well...normally I wouldn't bring this sort of thing up but…if I'm being paid by the hour…and there are no hours…er…"

AH. He said as he set the empty packet of seeds aside and turned towards her.

"It kind of presents a problem."

YES…HOW MANY HOURS WOULD YOU LIKED TO HAVE GONE BY?

"Er…it doesn't usually work that way." She said, watching as he opened another packet.

SHOULD THESE WHITE ONES GO NEXT TO THE PURPLE ONES?

"They have a bit of purple in them, it should be all right." After he started again, he spoke.

LET US SAY THREE HOURS HAVE GONE BY SINCE YOU STARTED THIS MORNING? JUST COME FOR THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME TOMORROW.

"Er…how will I know if it's the same amount of time?"

MAKE AN EDUCATED GUESS. He set the second packet of seeds aside…Elizabeth marveled at the amount of time it took him to get them all planted. He then reached into his robe and brought out thirty dollars, which he handed to her. Elizabeth took it cautiously.

"Um, thanks…oh…" She took a small pouch from her belt. "The money you gave me for the flowers."

KEEP IT FOR FUTURE PURCHASES.

"All right…um…" Death removed her sample flowers from the basket.

MAY I KEEP THESE?

"Oh…uh…sure."

THANK YOU.

Elizabeth stood uncomfortably for a moment.

"I'll um…see you tomorrow then."

YES.

"Right…goodbye."

GOODBYE, MISS SHAUL.

XXX

When Elizabeth got home she went inside and looked briefly at the clock on the wall.

_Amazing…a job where I can spend several hours working while not wasting any time at all. _

She sighed and went out on the porch to sit down. Things were going to be very interesting for some time.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of bed she paints for hours.  
This girl has had to see the bad.  
She knows the value of a heart.  
Still she breaks, fall apart.

Fall apart, I fall apart,  
Right out of sleep and into dark.  
And in the dark a dim-lit star  
That shines right over where you are.

Lonely nights, my lonely nights,  
I live in them, in my blue light.  
I dream of days when I'll have you.  
I wonder if you're lonely too.

-I Broke Up- Devics

Chapter Five:

Elizabeth sat in her backyard on a wooden chair she had taken from the long forgotten shed on the side of the house. At her feet, the cat was licking itself. In her lap, a small stack of pages with light sketches on them ruffled slightly, staying put under the weight of her hand.

She set her pencil aside and yawned, leaning back against the chair as she did. It was turning out to be a gorgeous day, if not for a bit on the hot side. Because of this, her normally ill-fitting clothes had been traded in for a slightly faded sundress.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and a small content smile formed on her face as a gentle breeze rustled through the tall grass and the trees.

For a moment she imagined that she heard voices, the far off voices of people having a conversation or enjoying the day, then the imaginary voices and sounds that come on the edge of sleep.

_ELIZABETH…_Her eyelids flickered for a moment, and then she entered into the realms of deep sleep.

XXX

Death seemed to step out of nowhere, into the young woman's yard. The breeze touched the hems of his robe and cloak lightly, causing it to ripple…although, this was only because he was, at the moment, allowing the wind to apply to him. Death motioned to Binky with one skeletal hand.

RETURN WHEN I CALL YOU. He said to the horse as he neared the sleeping Elizabeth cautiously. For a moment he stood over her, and watched her inquisitively.

A piece of parchment slipped out of her hand when a breeze caught it. It landed on the grass an inch or so from his feet. He leaned over and picked it up, and then, with the greatest care, removed her hand from the rest of the stack and took it from her, replacing her hand after he did.

Death walked back to her house. He reached the back door, stopping to pick up a large stone. He tested it for weight, then carefully placed the drawings on her back step and weighted them down with the stone.

On his way back to the sleeping figure he grabbed a chair. He set it up a few feet away from her and sat. From his seat he could see Binky enjoying himself in the tall grass…it looked as if someone hadn't tended it in a while.

Death put his hands on his knees and waited patiently.

XXX

When Elizabeth woke and saw him she jumped slightly, and for a moment in that either horrible, or blissful moment when the mind has yet to make logical connections she was horribly confused. Then things ran together and her look of momentary horror faded as she sat up.

HELLO MISS SHAUL

"Uh, I…uh…hello…how long have you been here?" She asked as she looked up at the sky and the position of the sun.

A COUPLE HOURS.

"Hours? Why didn't you wake me up?"

YOU SEEMED PEACEFUL.

Elizabeth noticed her empty hands and seemed to panic for a moment.

"Where are my sketches?" She said, as she looked around her for any signs of pages fluttering in the breeze.

THEY ARE OVER THERE. He said, while pointing to her front door. AND ARE ALL ACCOUNTED FOR.

"Thanks…" She said uncomfortably. "Umm…I suppose it's time for me to work?"

NO RUSH. He said as he sat back, looking content. Elizabeth shifted uneasily in the wooden seat.

YOUR LAWN LOOKS A BIT NEGLECTED. Apparently this was his way of making small talk.

"Oh…well…I don't have much time to tend it…plus there's quite a lot of it…it's not exactly easy to handle on my own." She said, a little defensively.

YOU CANNOT ASK FOR HELP FROM THOSE IN THE TOWN?

"Well, I can't hire anyone…besides…I tried that once...it…it didn't work."

OH? Elizabeth frowned.

"I think perhaps I should get to work." She said in a tone meant to close a conversation.

IF YOU WISH.

"I took a few sketches of some of the furniture in your house…I think I'll head to town and see if anyone can construct any of it."

AH.

"Er, I imagine you have a lot of work to do as well."

ALWAYS

"So you'll be wanting to get to it then."

I AM NOT IN ANY HURRY.

"Ah…well…I'll just…"

WOULD YOU LIKE A RIDE? Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest and then closed it again. Finally, looking defeated, she nodded a little awkwardly. After all, it was better then walking.

XXX

Elizabeth noticed that most of the people on the street weren't paying any attention to them. They kept their distance, leaving a large area around the horse. Elizabeth watched them with interest until Binky came to a stop. She looked up from her observations at the shoddy looking shop on the curb.

Girah's Furniture and Woodwork.

Death descended from the horse and offered her his hand. Elizabeth frowned and refused his help as politely as possible. She dismounted awkwardly and then smoothed down her dress with just a hint of embarrassment.

"This place looks as likely as any."

YES.

"I may be a while…you don't have to wait."

I DON'T MIND.

"Right…well…I'll be back then." She said…it was obvious he wasn't good at subtle hints.

XXX

"This is ridiculous…I don't own anything that could possibly turn into something like that." Bruce Girah said, as he wiped his hands on his apron. Elizabeth lowered the sketch with a sigh.

"Looks expensive too…you know I have a lot of already made furniture that'd look great…well…fairly alright anyways in any house…I mean that…it looks a bit occult doesn't it?"

Elizabeth looked at the sketch again.

"How close can you get?"

Bruce took a deep breath and then exhaled in a manner suggesting that whatever he was going to do was going to take a lot of work and therefore, cost a lot of money.

"Well, I could take plain wood and do some of the minor details, and I imagine I can get some cloth that'll do alright…" He said as he took the sketches from her and looked them over. "But this…this looks like something that might come out of Uberwald or something." He seemed to think.

"Your that girl that lives out beyond the field aren't you?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said a little warily.

"Why in Om's name would you need a bed this size?"

"It's for someone else." She said coldly.

"How much of this stuff do you want me to try to make?"

"All of it." Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"That'll take weeks! I'll use up all of my wood. How are you planning on paying for this!?"

"It'll be taken care of…" She was interrupted when the bell over the door rang. She turned and the color drained form her face. For a moment the annoyance she was feeling around the shop owner was sapped entirely by her hatred for the man who was walking into the shop. He was about six feet tall and wore a black robe. This accompanied by the grayish white, neatly cut hair made him look somewhat like a priest. Until one looked into his cold gray eyes.

Those eyes were, at the moment, focused on the shop owner, who was suddenly looking a lot more reasonable.

"Is my mirror ready yet, Mr. Girah?"

"Of course Mr. Corbet, I said it would be!" He said excitedly as he disappeared into a door behind the counter.

" Miss Shaul…I believe I saw you briefly yesterday, you are visiting our market more often then usual lately." He was wearing a thin smile as he turned his attention on her. Elizabeth didn't say anything. His eyes fell to the paper on the desk. "Interesting taste, I must say."

Elizabeth gathered the pages up, ignoring him.

The shop owner returned after a few moments with a large mirror.

"Your mirror sir, as good as new."

"Excellent." He said. He pointed at the door. "One of my servants is outside with a wagon. Please be careful with it." Bruce's smile seemed to freeze.

"Er…yessir." He stuttered as he headed out the door with the air of someone who is not used to taking orders from his customers.

"So you're…redecorating?" Dorjan's creepy little smile was back.

"It's for my employer." She said quietly.

"Ah, not someone from town?"

"That's really none of your business." She said frigidly.

"I guess not…although it does seem I have some business with you."

Her eyes narrowed as he laughed.

"Although I do not generally bring official papers with me while shopping." He said. In Elizabeth's opinion, his humor was definitely lacking.

"I shall have to catch up with you at another time." Bruce returned and nodded at Dorjan with a smile.

"All set, sir."

"Thank you, Bruce." He said, while still looking at Elizabeth. "Have a nice day Miss Shaul." He gave her one last wicked smile and left the shop, his robe sweeping behind him.

"Your still here?" Bruce said, the charm suddenly draining from his façade.

Elizabeth shoved the papers at him without grace.

"Just have them made please." She said as she started towards the door.

"Look we still haven't talked about pay…" She turned back towards him with a heated look in her eyes.

"You will have them done in a week, or I shall have my employer talk to you himself. We'll speak about pay when I see your work." She swept out before he could say anything else.

XXX

When she exited the shop, Death was sitting nonchalantly on a bench with the manner of someone who could look alert and professional even in a hammock. Dorjan's horse and wagon were still there, several feet away. She pretended that she did not see them.

"Let's go." She said as she passed Death. He stood and neared the horse.

YOU ARE FINISHED?

"Yeah, sure, come on." She turned towards the horse and frowned. Death extended his skeletal hand once more. Without apparent thought Elizabeth took it and allowed him to help her up.

IS THERE ANYWHERE ELSE IN TOWN THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO?

She wasn't paying attention as she watched Dorjan's horse head away at a steady gait.

MISS SHAUL?

"What? Oh…" She drifted off again. "Why does he have business with me?"

PARDON?

"Nothing…did you say something?"

I ASKED IF THERE WAS ANYWHERE ELSE YOU WANTED TO GO? Death responded patiently.

"No…I need to take a few more notes first."

VERY WELL.

XXX

She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to traveling on Death's horse. One minute they were in front of the store, the next they were back at his house. It was dizzying, she almost preferred the ignorance of the journey that she had had the first couple of times she traveled with him.

Instead of dismounting in front of the house, Death lead the Binky to the stable. A mounting block was sitting and looking deserted at the foot of the door. Elizabeth slid off of Binky and waited as Death guided him into the straw infested darkness.

She eyed her surroundings briefly, noting, without surprise that the flowers in the garden were already beginning to grow. When Death left the stable, he returned to find Elizabeth kneeling by the growing flowers, examining them carefully.

"This far along already." She said quietly. "I imagine it's not the soil, either."

I DO NOT KNOW HOW FAST TO MAKE THEM GROW.

"You can make them grow faster then they are?" She asked. He snapped his fingers and the flower nearest to her grew a few inches and bloomed prettily. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Wow…I imagine you won't get weeds either."

WEEDS?

"Yeah, normally flower gardens are infested with them. Most people pull them out or spray them with something that's suppose to kill them…but I doubt any'll show up here…although…I could be wrong…they tend to show up everywhere…especially dandelions."

DANDELIONS…

"Yeah…my yard is usually covered with them in the summer. I used to pick them when I was little." Her eyes aqcuired a far off look.

TO GET RID OF THEM? He asked, having a hard time keeping up with the conversation.

"No…I thought they were pretty…they look like flowers…I brought my mother some once and she threw them in the garbage." Elizabeth said as she leaned down and took in the scent of the Lily. There was quiet for a moment, and then, having thought, Death spoke.

IF THEY LOOK LIKE FLOWERS THEN WHY ARE THEY CALLED WEEDS?

Elizabeth seemed to come out of a trance as she straightened and eyed him as if she had forgotten that he was there.

"I don't know." She said, a little puzzled. It was an odd sort of question, but in a sense, also a perfectly reasonable one. "Perhaps because you don't plant them…but then…there are wild flowers…maybe it's because they're so common." She said, frowning.

THAT SEEMS A THOUGHTLESS REASON TO CALL SOMETHING A WEED. He said disapprovingly.

"Yeah…I suppose so…it may not be the real reason…maybe they hurt the flowers…" She said, without certainty.

AH.

"Although I've never seen any harm come because of them…in fact I remember my dad saying people use them in foods and some medicines."

YOU MEAN YOU CAN ADMIRE AND EAT THEM AT THE SAME TIME?

"I…think your suppose to use parts of them in recipes…I don't think your suppose to eat the whole thing." Elizabeth said, getting confused. She wasn't used to talking to someone who seemed to analyze every part of a conversation with careful attentiveness. He said things that normal people wouldn't think of. She wondered briefly if this flawed thought or not. In one way it lacked logic, but in another it made some sense.

AH.

There was a long silence where Death seemed to ponder and Elizabeth examined her surroundings.

"Why do you have a swing in your garden?" She asked before he could get back onto the subject of dandelions.

I MADE IT FOR MY GRANDDAUGHTER. He responded. Elizabeth frowned.

"_You_ have a granddaughter?"

YES. MY DAUGHTER WAS ADOPTED.

"I didn't ask." She said.

YOU WERE GOING TO.

"Was I?"

YES I BELIEVE SO.

"Ah." _Right now there should be a breeze…to fill up the silence and rock the flowers. _Naturally there wasn't. There wasn't ever any breeze here, she imagined.

SHE NEVER USED IT MUCH. He said after a while.

Elizabeth looked at the swing.

"Oh?" She said, her expression carefully blank.

NO. SHE DOESN'T COME TO VISIT MUCH EITHER.

Elizabeth was surprised to find that she felt a little sorry for him.

"What about your daughter?" He lowered himself carefully so that he was sitting next to her.

HER AND HER HUSBAND MOVED ON A LONG TIME AGO.

"By that you mean…"

THEY DIED.

"Right…er…sorry." She said, feeling a bit ridiculous.

THESE THINGS HAPPEN. He said. I SHOULD KNOW.

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes…I uh…I'd better get to work." She said, while rising.

YES. WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED BINKY SHALL BE READY.

"Yes?"

I WILL LEAVE YOUR PAY IN THE STABLE BESIDE HIM.

"Oh…okay…thanks."

YOU ARE WELCOME, MISS SHAUL. He said, still staring at the flowerbed. Elizabeth lingered for a few moments longer, then slowly headed towards his house.

XXX

Bad news is my updating will not be as frequent in the next few weeks because I have to focus on school. Good news is CCAD lets out in six weeks. I'll try to update as much as I can in that time but for the most part my time will have to be dedicated to school. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. I hope this chapter turned out well.


	6. Chapter 6

I hear the ancient footsteps like the motion of the sea  
Sometimes I turn, there's someone there, other times it's only me.  
I am hanging in the balance of the reality of man  
Like every sparrow falling, like every grain of sand.

-Every Grain Of Sand- Bob Dylan

Chapter Six:

Dandelions show up everywhere. In the summer, ill kept yards are covered in a sea of yellow, and well-kept yards can hardly keep all of the tiny weeds away. They show up overnight, and fade into the background until they're everywhere and someone finally comes home one day to find they overrun their yard. They're always slightly wilted, as if they are dying the moment they bloom, and then, as soon as they're there they turn into the white cotton like seed bearers and the wind carries them away.

Perhaps the reason dandelions are called weeds is because they are so common.

One of the weeds brushed up against her bare foot, she hardly noticed. Around her, the day was coming to an end, and it was beginning to get cold. Her hands clutched to her skirt as she stared at the yard. Every once in a while it would blur due to the intensity of her stare and the sting of tears in her eyes.

Inside, the doctor was finishing up, occasionally she'd hear the faint sound of his voice.

Finally, behind her, the front door opened and then closed, and the doctor descended the steps. They creaked quietly under his finely tailored brown shoes. When he got down to the grass, he turned. Elizabeth looked up.

"Your father wants to speak with you." He said quietly. "I shall be in early tomorrow evening. Goodnight Miss. Shaul." He then turned and headed slowly towards the stables in The Shaul's yard, where his horse was waiting.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress and stood to her feet shakily. A light breeze touched her skirt, and a few seeds from dandelion at the bottom of the stairs drifted lazily across the wooden steps as Elizabeth climbed them and went into the musty reproachful darkness.

The air was heavy and stale inside. In her parent's bedroom the candles set off a faint and eerie glow. Her father was lying next to her mother. He had acquired in the last few months a sunken in look. In the candlelight he looked pale and for a moment Elizabeth thought he had died. Then, he opened his hazel eyes and smiled. Somewhere inside of this corpse her father in all his strength and beauty shown out.

"Lizzy, come here." He said in a hoarse whisper. She approached the bed hesitantly, always surprised at how thin he had gotten.

"Is the night fair?" He asked after a moment.

"It's lovely." She replied after a moment. It was lovely…which didn't seem right. It should have been raining; there should have been clouds. The weather never got things right.

"I wish I could walk to the canyon." He said weakly. "Being stuck in this bed with your mother for day end and day out is tiresome." Elizabeth didn't smile.

"Perhaps you could go for both of us tomorrow night…and paint it for me?" Elizabeth swallowed and nodded solemnly. "Good, it is exquisite at this time."

A candle burned down, and outside the cool spring wind blew against the house. A clock was ticking somewhere. Elizabeth had always liked the sound of a clock ticking. It had a comfortable homey feel. Now she wished that it would stop.

Her father placed a skinny hand over her mother's eyes for a moment, letting it linger an inch above her face. Then, he set it back on the blanket.

"She is asleep. I assumed after mentioning the canyon and your art that she could not hear. Liz, we need to speak."

Elizabeth looked up. There was an edge to her father's voice now, an urgency almost.

"Your mother and I have been speaking." Arguing was more like it; Elizabeth had noticed that there had been something there, hanging between them like a faint cloud. Now he was going to tell her what it was. "Needless to say, we came to no agreement…as usual. She would rather that I say nothing…says she wants you to have a future…but so do I…and so I must talk. Do you understand?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good, we are about to speak of something important, you must listen carefully, don't speak until I am finished speaking, all right?"

"Yes father." She said, her voice was less stable then she would have liked for it to be. He nodded.

"Darling, your mother and I will be gone soon…"

"…No…don't." He put his hand up. Elizabeth stopped with a quiet sob.

"I said don't speak until I am finished…we don't have time for false hope right now Lizzy, right now, at this very moment, we must be realistic and we must speak seriously." Elizabeth swallowed back her tears, and then, after a moment, nodded.

"Good. Now, after we go, everything we own will belong to you. It's already in the will…including the house and the land…everything. That's A LOT Elizabeth. And you shall have it all to do with as you wish. Do you understand? Just nod." Elizabeth nodded.

"All right. Once it is yours a lot of people are going to want it. A LOT of people already want it. Men are going to try to buy it off of you, and they aren't going to be fair because your young and they think that makes you ignorant."

"You don't want me to sell it dad? I wouldn't have anyway. No matter what!" She said defiantly.

"No no…" He said while extending his frail bony hand out to her. "It is not that simple, Liz." She took it. It was cold and for a moment she felt ashamed for the slight aversion she felt in touching him. He pulled her closer.

"You are a smart girl, I know that you will make whatever decision you think is best with the property. But some men are feckless, Lizzy. If they see you will not sell, they will try other things, and you are a growing girl and you will soon be the sole owner of a very extensive piece of property…but it can only be yours as long as you remain unwed." Elizabeth's eyebrows knotted together. At fourteen, marriage was the last thing she was thinking of.

"Oh?" She said, wondering if her father was in a state of delirium.

"Yes, and some men may take it in their heads to propose to you JUST because of what you have." Elizabeth smiled a little.

"Dad, that's silly. Boys don't even dance with me during the festivals. There are prettier girls who'll be wed before me."

"Trust me on this Liz. Some of them will be easy to turn down, but others may be better at hiding their intentions. They are the ones you must watch." Elizabeth looked doubtful, but did not feel like arguing at this moment with her father.

"I'm going to ask you to promise me something, all right?"

Elizabeth nodded, serious again.

"You will NOT marry any man who has anything to gain from your betrothal but the pleasure of your company. Your mother wants you to be comfortable. I want you to be happy. Promise me Lizzy."

"Yes." She said, a little puzzled.

"Say, I promise."

"I promise."

"Good girl. Give me a kiss." She kissed him on the forehead. "Now to bed with you, if your going to hike down to the canyon tomorrow and paint it for me your going to need a good nights sleep." Elizabeth forced a smile and left his side.

She forgot all about the promise the next day when she went down to the canyon early in the morning. When she got back to the house, to show her father the progress she had made on the painting she had started, the doctor was there. He had told her that her dad was going.

Elizabeth had spent the whole day by his bedside, listening to him rant about things that did not make sense. Apparently his last coherent words were spoken to her the night before. He died later that evening.

Elizabeth had been there and she had felt it. One minute he was having a conversation that had taken place five years before, and the next, there was nothing but a corpse. Unbeknownst to her, the candle beside his bed had flickered very slightly. She would look back to that night several times in nightmares. It was always the same, except in her dreams her mother would sometimes not be there, and someone else would be. Standing at the edge of her vision. Someone she could see if she turned her head. But she never wanted to.

Her mother followed shortly after her father. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her, but as Elizabeth's father had said many times, she was very good at convincing herself of things. After her Father died, her mother must not have seen any reason to hold on.

She didn't think of that final conversation again until her first proposal came later that same year. After that she took his words seriously and kept her promise religiously, and every year, on the anniversary of his death, she went down to the canyon and sat there for both of them.

XXX

Elizabeth had been proposed to since then, at least three other times after that first, but her father had been wrong…it had been easy to say no to all of them. She hadn't had any illusions of love with any of the men who tried to marry her.

Elizabeth sat on the front steps, much like she did on that night, with her bare feet in the cool grass. The cat materialized out of the shadows, and after a moment when it just stared at her, it walked over to her and sat on her feet. Elizabeth, who had been looking off into the distance, looked down at it as it started to lick its paw and smiled a little.

She leaned forward and pushed it gently off of her feet.

"I suppose you'd like some cream." She said. She disappeared into the house for a moment and returned with a bowl of cream. The cat hurried over and began lapping at it hungrily. Elizabeth pet it in an absent minded way as it did.

Her eyes fell to a dandelion beside her step. She sighed as she pulled it out and tossed it aside.

XXX

Albert was sitting in the kitchen, massaging his hands. There wasn't any particular reason for this except that it seemed the thing to do in these circumstances.

"You don't suppose it's another of his fancies again, do you?" He asked as he picked up a mug of sugar with a bit of coffee in it. "It's hardly been any time at all…"

The Death of Rats listened to him patiently while leaning on his tiny scythe.

"I mean… a DECORATOR…the plumber was one thing, I mean, having a bathroom that works is nice…but it isn't as if he actually visits much of the house. He's always either in the room lifetimers or his office…and the garden of course, but even then…I mean…what's the point!?"

SQUEAK. The Death of Rats said sympathetically.

"I suppose it is hard to tell with him sometimes…never know what's going on in his skull." Albert sighed and went to the counter to refill his mug. The sugar had absorbed most of the coffee.

SQUEAK. The Death of Rats said, while lifting his scythe and motioning to the door excitedly.

"No no…it's too early for that. You're not to get _her_ involved unless things get really bad. We'll give it a few more days…maybe he'll get over this…whatever this is." He frowned and sipped at his coffee with a worried expression on his old crabby face.

XXX

The horse had come on it's own again. Elizabeth had been trying to figure out a logical way in which she could cut several acres of grass when he turned up. She was exiting the shed, while trying to drag a heavy machine behind her. The horse was suddenly there, eating grass. When she neared it, it looked up at her expectantly.

Elizabeth watched as it trotted over to the mounting block and stood there patiently. She let go of the machine and wiped her hands on the pant leg of her over-alls.

_I wonder how long he'd stand there. _Elizabeth thought as she crossed the yard to examine the horse.

Binky watched her with an extraordinarily intelligent eye…for a horse and waited.

"Not _too_ long I imagine." She stepped onto the block and mounted the horse.

XXX

She wasn't too surprised to see that almost all of the flowers had bloomed now. Binky led himself to the stables as Elizabeth headed towards the house. She hadn't put on any shoes, and now wished that she had taken the time to. Whatever she was walking on looked like grass, but definitely wasn't. Well, it looked like grass if grass was black anyway. Perhaps very charred grass.

She started for the door, when, out of the corner of her eye; she saw a flicker of gold. Normally it was the sort of thing that one didn't notice, but in the realm of Death anything that wasn't black or a very deep purple stood out vibrantly. She walked along the wall until she came to the top of a small hill behind the house.

For a moment she just stood there and stared. The largest cornfield in existence (Or in this case, the largest cornfield that did not, technically exist at all) stretched on for as far as the eye could see. The stalks danced lazily in a summer wind that seemed only present in this very limited area. Elizabeth imagined she could feel it, almost…along with the sunlight that lit the stalks…but she imagined that was just her mind telling her what she should be feeling in this situation.

DO YOU LIKE IT?

Elizabeth jumped slightly and turned as Death approached her silently.

"It…stands out…"

IT IS THE HARVEST.

"Is it real?"

IF YOU MEAN IS IT REAL CORN…NO, IT IS NOT.

"Oh…"

IT IS A SYMBOL.

"Ah…well…it's, er…good." She said a little awkwardly.

THANK YOU.

"It LOOKS real…even the breeze." Death stood for a moment, thinking.

YES. Death said thoughtfully. IT IS A MEMORY.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth asked.

I'LL SHOW YOU. Death replied. FOLLOW ME. With that he headed down the hill. Elizabeth stood for a moment, confused, and then followed him uncertainly, after all one would be foolish to disregard a command from Death.

XXX

It was somewhat different here. Not entirely, there was still a sensation of wrongness, but it was more muffled and easy to disregard. She could almost feel the sun and the slow lazy breezes. It felt like early autumn when the heat was still working itself out of the atmosphere.

She reached out and touched a stalk of corn…it was almost right…almost.

"Impressive…you made these?"

YES. I ONCE WORKED ON A FARM FOR A SHORT TIME. Death said. Elizabeth raised her brow.

"_You_ did?"

YES, IT WAS AN EXPERIENCE.

"So…what do you do with it?" She asked, fascinated, despite herself.

I COME DOWN HERE A LOT, TO…CONSIDER THINGS.

A terrible human like fascination stole over her.

"What sort of things?" She asked, feeling a bit awkward. What kind of things ran through the mind of Death?

OH…YOU KNOW…JUST WONDERING ABOUT STUFF, I SUPPOSE. He said a little awkwardly.

"Oh?" Elizabeth responded.

Elizabeth watched the stalks dance lazily in the phantom wind for a moment before turning towards him. He was watching her, she squirmed uncomfortably.

"It seems like a, uh…nice…place to think…" She said, feeling as if she ought to say something.

I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT. He said and turned away. There was a perfect moment, where Death was in profile against the Harvest. Elizabeth blinked hard and turned away. Death turned back towards her, puzzled.

ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? Elizabeth was massaging her temples.

"Er…yes…I was just…I should get back to work." He watched her for a moment, and then nodded.

VERY WELL. He said as he stepped around her and headed back up the hill. COME, WE SHALL USE THE BACK DOOR.

Elizabeth lingered for a moment. She searched her memory quickly. As she did, several images flashed through her mind with perfect clarity. There was a boy in a large straw hat playing an instrument in the street. She could count the amount of change in his jar, could describe his instrument perfectly even though she didn't have the slightest idea what sort it was. There was a shattered purple butterfly on a thick spider web in the corner of a dark attic, a lovely image of her father against the canyon at dusk, three small girls playing a simple game on a dusty road, and now, among those, him.

_Ye gods…why at that moment? Now I have an image of Death, in PERFECT lucidity, that I can never ever forget…lucky me. _She frowned and followed him as he ascended the hill.

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

_Lord search my heart __create in me something clean __...dandelions... _

_You see flowers in these weeds _

-"Dandelions" Five Iron Frenzy

Chapter 7:

She'd seen his office before, but this was the first time she really looked at it. On the corner of his desk, looking entirely out of place was a vase of flowers. The sample flowers from the market. Elizabeth eyed them curiously. They weren't in water…they didn't need to be. Without really thinking about it she tested the vase. As she suspected, it could not be removed from the surface it was sitting on. The flowers were real, the vase was not. One could tell the difference…there was _life_ in the flowers.

Other then this there were one or two other things that obviously did not come from him. There was a rather inexpertly made paper weight, which appeared to be thoughtfully placed over one blank page some time ago and forgotten about. There were a few ink pens and canisters of ink and a book of expensive writing paper. And on the wall, hung up by a few odd nails were two or three bad drawings that could have only been made by a child. They were done in black.

MY GRANDAUGHTER DID THOSE. Death said when she asked about them.

"Oh? How old is she?" In the drawing in front of her an unidentifiable creature was standing in front of a rather simple house. It was all done in blacks and grays.

SHE IS GROWN NOW. A BIT YOUNGER THEN YOU I THINK. He seemed to think about something for a moment. THOSE WERE DONE SOME TIME AGO, BEFORE MY DAUGHTER AND HER HUSBAND REFUSED TO LET ME SEE HER.

"Why?" She asked, although it was hard to feign genuine puzzlement in the circumstances. She could easily imagine why a young girl's parents would decide that it might be best if they kept their daughter from her grandfather if he was a seven-foot skeleton that embodied death.

THEY WANTED TO RAISE HER ON LOGIC. He said, and left it at that. He was watching her as if he had read the thoughts running through her head. She turned away, a little embarrassed.

Her eyes rested on his desk. It also wasn't real…but it was used…she could tell by the clutter overtop it. It must have been the only bit of furniture he actually made use of. And the chair was real. She was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

Death looked in it's direction briefly before walking around Elizabeth to the other side of his desk and sitting in the leather chair.

COME IN ALBERT. He said as he sat.

"Right, I brought you some tea master, it's made with…" He stopped when he looked up from the tray and beheld Elizabeth who was watching him with interest.

"Didn't realize you had comp'ny." He said. There was an edge to his voice that seemed to be lost on Death. Elizabeth did notice it and shifted uncomfortably as the man neared them. He eyed her doubtfully as he did.

THANK YOU, ALBERT. Death said as Albert set the tea on his desk. PERHAPS YOU COULD BRING ANOTHER CUP FOR MISS SHAUL.

"Er, that's all right. I should really be getting to work anyways." Elizabeth said quickly. The old man was watching her with a certain unpleasantness. She avoided him as best as she could as she rounded the desk and headed towards the door.

When she was gone, Albert cleared his throat.

"She still working here is she?"

THERE IS MUCH TO DO.

"Oh? What…what sort of things, master?" Albert asked curiously.

OH…YOU KNOW…FURNITURE…POSSIBLY CURTAINS. He seemed a bit unclear on what redecoration actually consisted of. Albert stared at him in horror for a moment.

"How long do you suppose she's going to be here?" He asked carefully after a moment.

HOWEVER LONG SHE FEELS IS NECESSARY. Death examined his tea for a moment. WHAT SORT OF TEA IS THIS?

"Er, klatchian…imported I think…with honey. Master do we really need someone going about and changing everything? I mean, I'm happy with the way things are, and, it's not as if you really use many of the rooms you made in this house anyway."

IF YOU ARE CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR OWN THINGS, I BELIEVE SHE KNOWS NOT TO TOUCH THEM. He said as he sipped his tea (At least he did something with it…there was certainly less of it in the mug.)

"Right…well…yeah…er good." He said, a little bitterly. There was no helping things. He only hoped the master didn't start falling out of character. It was one thing when he took an interest in things, but sometimes he went too far.

XXX

Elizabeth checked her notes as she walked slowly down the hallway. She stopped in font of _his_ room and opened the door. After a moment, she walked in and began to examine the things merged to the dresser. A would be hairbrush, silver and black sat next to several other things that Death would probably never find a use for. It was kind of silly really…but he had asked her to replace everything. She took note of the things she found.

SQUEAK. Elizabeth blinked and looked up from her writing. The Death of Rat's was sitting on the edge of Death's worthless bed. She eyed it for a moment, before turning away with her eyebrow raised slightly.

SQUEAK, SQUEAK. The Death of Rats said as he jumped up excitedly. Elizabeth gave it a puzzled look and shrugged.

"I can't understand you." She said after a moment.

The Death of Rats shook it's head and jumped down from the bed. On it's way out of the room it patted her on the toe before exiting the room via the wall. Elizabeth blinked.

"This place keeps getting weirder." She said as she returned to her list.

XXX

After an hour or so…really she wasn't sure how much time had passed, Elizabeth walked back up the hall. She paused as she came to a very tall door about halfway towards the kitchen and looked around briefly. A hissing sound came from inside. Elizabeth seemed to argue with herself inwardly for a moment before letting her hand rest on the handle.

SQUEAK SQUEAK!! Elizabeth jumped as the bone rat materialized once more. It shook a tiny bony paw at her. She let go of the handle a little reluctantly.

"All right I won't look." She felt a little silly afterwards. The rat nodded with some satisfaction and then motioned for her to follow him. Elizabeth frowned, and did so, feeling as though she must be going mad if she was allowing a skeletal rat to lead her down a hallway to god knows where. The worst part of it was that she wasn't too alarmed by this. She felt as though she should be just a little horrified by the situation.

It turned out to be the kitchen. The rat tried to push a chair out for her only to fall on it's face. This was an embarrassing thing to watch, and thus Elizabeth felt inclined to sit. Afterwards, It scuttled up the table until it came to the top. Then it sat and regarded her with quiet interest.

"Er…" She started.

The door opened and Albert entered, looking rather hassled. When he saw her his look converted into wary resentment.

"Yes?" His niceties abandoned without the presence of Death.

"I was just…taking notes." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah well this kitchen ain't in any need of redecorating. So you can just move along."

SQUEAK. Albert scowled.

"Your not any help!" He said. Then, grudgingly, he turned towards the kitchen counter. "The rat wants to know if you'd like some coffee.

"That's all right." Elizabeth said a little awkwardly.

He grunted heavily as he began to grab at tins on the counter. After a moment filled only with the sounds of cutlery being fumbled with, Elizabeth risked conversation.

"You understand him then?" She asked a little awkwardly.

"What? Oh…him. Yeah well…you gets used to things after a while." He said. He poured himself a cup of tea and loaded it with honey and sugar.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked, while giving the rat an uncomfortable look. She couldn't imagine ever being used to this place…but then…only a few days before she could barely look at her surroundings for fear of seeing something that defied logic…so perhaps after some time…one learned to abide.

"Yeh." He gave her a grave look before pulling out a chair and sitting. "How long've you been decoratin people's houses?" He asked. He mumbled slightly as if he were trying to accept something that he was having a hard time swallowing.

"Oh…er…well…I'm not really…I mean…not VERY long." She said as she fumbled with her hands.

"Oh? And just how long is not very long?" Albert asked nastily. "Could it say, be a couple of days?"

"Er…more or less." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Dear god." He said below his breath. "What could he be thinking of?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Pardon?" Albert cleared his throat.

"I think, er…what was your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Ah, right…right, good name. I think, Elizabeth, that you should consider leavin this place…and perhaps, you should try to find another job. I don't think you quite understand what you're getting yourself into here." Elizabeth tightened her lips.

"I think perhaps I do." She said in a willful voice.

"Look, I'm just tryin to be…" He stopped, and cleared his throat, his attitude suddenly changing.

"I doubt it." Albert said after a long moment. "I really doubt it." His eyes moved past hers, towards the door. Elizabeth turned, only slightly surprised to see Death standing behind her.

YOU ARE FINISHED, MISS SHAUL?

"Er…right…well…yes…I'm sorry I didn't mean to be wasting time." She said as she stood hurriedly, with the air of all employees who are found sitting around while they should be working.

IT'S QUITE ALL RIGHT. He said kindly…or as kindly as he could given his grave voice. YOU MAY BE DONE FOR THE AFTERNOON IF YOU WISH…

"Oh…thanks." She said, pausing slightly with apprehension.

BUT, ER…IF YOU'D LIKE TO STAY…FOR DINNER OR WHATEVER MEAL IS APPROPRIATE FOR THE TIME OF DAY …THAT WOULD BE ALL RIGHT. He sounded a bit hopeful. Elizabeth, upon personal inspection found that she was embarrassed.

"I um…am not very hungry." She said a little uneasily.

AH. He said, sounding disappointed. THEN I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD LIKE A RIDE HOME?

"Yes…that'd be nice." She said with hesitation and just a hint of guilt. It was a curious emotion, given the circumstances.

Elizabeth headed towards the door, relieved to turn her back on both him and Albert, who, for some reason looked a bit ill.

I SHALL RETURN IN A BIT, ALBERT. Death said as he followed her.

When they were gone Albert let out a long, heavy sigh.

"He invited her to dinner…" Albert said to the room bitterly. "He doesn't even EAT dinner…he never has…cept for the occasional Hogwatch when he's trying to be festive." He said as he swallowed a large bit of his tea.

SQUEAK. The Death of Rats said, in a sly tone. This was hard to imagine this in a voice such as his…but the note was there, nonetheless. Albert nearly choked.

"Oh no…no, not him. He couldn't possibly be thinking that!" Albert said, appalled. The Death of rat's shrugged.

"No…he's always been interested in humans…he _likes_ their company…that's it!" Albert said desperately. He briefly rapped his fingers on the table and then, frowning, eyed the rat once more, which was giving him a pointed look. Such a look said; _Who are you trying to convince? _

Albert sighed.

"He just keeps getting worse doesn't he? All right…I have no idea how to deal with this sort of thing…if your right…I haven't had any experience with it myself." He seemed to look at the clock out of habit and then reached a decision. "You'd better go fetch her."

The Death of Rats nodded dutifully and jumped off the table.

"But she aint going to like it." He said as the rat hurried across the floor.

XXX

Elizabeth was raised by her parents to be polite, as many children were. (Often by people who did not practice such courtesies themselves) and therefore, was inclined to feel awkward as she was dropped off at home by her boss after she had just been invited to dinner by him moments before.

HERE YOU ARE.

"Thank you…" She responded. She could tell from the position of the sun that it was probably mid to late afternoon. She gave into her guilt. "I have some sun tea on the porch…if you would, er, like a glass?" She didn't really want to do it. It was slightly distressing having Death about…but well, she couldn't really explain why…but it seemed important not to dissatisfy him for some reason…and not just because he was a horrifying skeletal apparition who reaped the souls of mortals…although that was probably a good reason not to upset him.

SUN TEA? He asked, clearly not familiar with the idea.

"Yeah…you er…put tea bags in water and leave it out in the sun for an hour or so…"

DOES THE SUN MAKE IT BETTER? Death asked curiously.

"I…don't know…it's just something people do…" She said bemusedly.

AH…YES, THAT WOULD BE NICE…THANK YOU. Elizabeth turned with a frown and headed towards the house. Behind her Death got down from his horse and followed her.

Elizabeth picked up the pitcher of tea on the side of her porch and looked at it critically for a moment before nodding and heading into the house.

"Er…just wait here." She said, halfway in the door.

Death looked around a briefly before sitting on the steps heading up to Elizabeth's porch and brushing a portion of his robe aside. Dandelions brushed against his feet. He regarded them for a moment with interest before reaching down and taking the stem of one in between his skeletal fingers. Beside it, another had developed into it's seeded form.

When Elizabeth returned with two glasses she found him staring at one of the tiny weeds with a certain amount of awed content.

"Um, teas ready." She held one out to him timidly. He straightened and took it from her without a word. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the porch, a few feet away from him, and tried not to act as if anything about this state of affairs was strange.

She set her bare feet into the grass and took a sip of the tea.

THIS IS GOOD. Death said after a moment, determined to think of something to say. THIS TEA…MADE FROM THE SUN…

"Er…thanks…I think I may have left the bags in a bit too long…it's sort of bitter." She replied.

OH? I DID NOT NOTICE… He rapped his fingers briefly on his knee. There came after the sort of silence that most people would strive to fill.

There was a faint meow as the cat materialized from under the porch. Elizabeth was grateful for the interruption. The cat regarded her for a moment, and then brushed up against Death's robe. Elizabeth was impressed.

"Wow…normally when strangers come by he hides…it was months before he came up to me."

HE IS YOURS? Death asked as he reached down and stroked the cat with one bony finger.

"No…not really…he's around a lot in the spring and the summer…then he disappears in the winter. He's his own cat I think." Death nodded in approval.

"He seems to like you…" She said. She could not help but allow a hint of wonder enter her voice.

I GET ON WELL WITH CATS. He replied. THEY ARE ONE OF THE FEW CREATURES WHO CAN SEE WHAT IS THERE. The cat, to her horror, jumped onto Death's lap and went about the task of making his robe more comfortable. (When a cat tries to make something comfortable for itself it either paws it gently for several minutes This is also what it does when it tries to milk something or it claws the hell out of it. In this case it was the first…even cats aren't haughty enough to claw at Death…well…most of them aren't anyway)

The cat laid down, looking in every right to be in it's position and eyed her as if it were expecting some sort of entertainment from her.

"Er…I could get him some food if he's bothering you…" She said with some embarrassment. "That usually grabs his attention."

IT'S QUITE ALL RIGHT. Death said. His tea was half empty…although she could hardly imagine when he had drunk most of it. The cat rolled over onto it's back and held its paws up in a pathetically cute manner. (Cats do this sometimes…along with popping up in front of someone while they're trying to read, or write, or talking to someone of importance. In a cat's mind it's the most significant thing around and deserves immediate attention…which it usually gets)

Elizabeth had to turn away out of embarrassment when Death began to scratch it's tummy. After a moment he looked up and regarded her with a puzzled expression.

ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? She nodded, still turned away, and was clearly trying to hold back fits of laughter.

It was, after all, sort of funny when one thought about it. Funny in the way that some things are after the initial alarm has passed anyways. If she said to anyone that she had seen Death scratching a cat's stomach, they would probably lock her up for the rest of her life.

ARE YOU CERTAIN? YOUR FACE HAS GONE QUITE RED. He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine." She said, pulling herself together and taking a large drink of tea in order to hide her amusement.

After a few moments, when she felt quite in control of herself, she noticed that the sun was starting to go down. In the sky, four quarters of the moon was hanging transparently against the start of dusk.

I HAVE DECIDED THAT I LIKE DANDELIONS. Death said, cutting into the silence. A thing his voice was excellent for.

"Oh?" Elizabeth replied, not sure what other response there was to such a statement.

YES, I SHOULD LIKE TO HAVE SOME IN MY GARDEN. He said.

"Well…um…I don't think there's a way to plant them…they just show up." She thought about this for a moment. "Then again, I suppose you could take one of the clocks back."

CLOCKS? He asked, at a loss to what clocks had to do with anything. Elizabeth kneeled down and removed one of the seeded dandelions from the grass.

"These are called clocks…er…you blow on them and the seeds sort of scatter about." He looked at the cotton plant for a moment before taking it from her gently. As his skeletal hand brushed against hers she felt a brief chill. Not necessarily unpleasant, but a bit of a shock nonetheless.

YOU BLOW ON THEM?

"Well, children do…mostly." She said. "They get everywhere."

FOR WHAT REASON ARE THEY CALLED CLOCKS? Death asked as he examined it closely.

"Er…they say that however many blows it takes to get rid of all of the seeds is the time of day."

IS IT TRUE?

"Just urban legend I think."

AH. HAVE YOU EVER TRIED?

"Probably when I was little."

WHY NOT NOW?

"I think it's just something your sort of grow out of.

AH, YES. THERE ARE QUITE A LOT OF THINGS THAT HUMANS GROW OUT OF OVER TIME. He returned the tiny weed to her, and, after gently pushing the cat off of his lap, he stood. I SHOULD BE GETTING ON MY WAY…I DO NOT WISH TO INTRUDE ANY LONGER ON YOUR TIME.

"Er…it's all right…"

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE SUN TEA…IT WAS NOT TOO BITTER AT ALL.

"Don't mention it." She said as she stood, politely. He whistled and Binky trotted over from wherever he had previously been roaming.

I WISH YOU A NICE EVENING MISS SHAUL.

"Thank you…"

I SHALL SEE YOU TOMORROW.

"Right…yes."

I WILL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT. He said as he mounted his horse. A moment later he was gone.

The cat rubbed against her leg, deciding, apparently that because she was the only one there, she'd have to do.

"He's rather odd isn't he?" She addressed the darkness in general. At the same time she tried to ignore the fact that she felt rather alone all of a sudden. She wasn't used to having company around…it had been awkward…but it passed the time. And he really wasn't bad…at least…he wasn't at all what she would have expected from him.

After a moment she looked at the dandelion clock and, then held it to her lips and blew on it a couple times. She counted as she did.

XXX

MJ MOD- "There was a full length mirror, and a wardrobe. She had a look inside, just in case there was a selection of robes, but there was nothing in there except for a few old shoes at the bottom.

Old shoes turn up at the bottom of every wardrobe. If a _mermaid_ had a wardrobe old shoes would turn up at the bottom of it."

-Soul Music

That's why Death has shoes at the bottom of his wardrobe. J I remember the most useless details in the books I read.

Thank you all very much for the reviews, I hope this chapter has gone well.

Happy Friday The 13th.


	8. Chapter 8

Funny, now I can see

How looks can be deceiving

And so this had to be

Painted from memory

-Painted From Memory-Elvis Costello

Chapter Eight:

Susan sighed heavily. It had been a long day and children could sometimes be very trying. Recently miss Frout had moved Susan to a larger classroom a few months back, because parents kept insisting that their children should be in her class. She was nearly up to forty students now. She felt the other teachers probably resented her for this…or perhaps not…personally she couldn't see how taking a few misbehaving children off of their hands wouldn't almost be in their favor.

The bottom line was that Susan was GOOD with children and the other teachers were not. Some of them were so foolish about the way they taught. Susan held that, if you tried to be all friendly and sweet about things you were begging for disaster. The same went for shouting and banging on things with a stick. She found that threatening them in a very calm voice generally did the trick when they misbehaved…and children very rarely misbehaved in her class…not for long anyways.

She had an interview with the parents of one of the children who had been recently transferred to her class this afternoon. Apparently they had concerns involving a paper their child had written a week before about a revolution in pseudopolis. Susan didn't know what the trouble was. The grammar hadn't been perfect, but the child had described the massacre very well for someone of her age. But then, parents always seemed to be a little uneasy when their child was talking of things like decapitation and festering flesh wounds.

Susan pulled out a couple of reports she still had to grade and began to go through them. Jason's was first. She pulled out her red pen and began to make marks without really looking.

There was a very soft sound behind her, like a glass moving slightly, then a crash. Susan turned with the pen raised, as if she were holding a weapon. (Even if it was just a pen, Susan could wield almost anything in a deadly manner. Once she defeated a bogeyman with a nail file because she hadn't had anything better.)

"Oops…sorry…thought I saw another bird…only my reflection." Susan lowered the pen. There was a venomous look on her face. The Death of Rats was dismounting Quoth the raven, as he spoke. Susan stood.

"Oh no, you can't be here. Get out!" She said as she opened a window and made a demanding gesture towards it.

SQUEAK

"I'm not listening to you. That business with the glass clock was only three months ago. He can't do this to me again! Especially so soon. So you just march right back and tell him that he can damn well solve his own problem for once!" The birthmark under her left eye burned as she said this, flushed with anger.

SQUEAK. The Death of Rats said in persuasive tones.

"He says this is different." Quoth said as he picked at something that looked slightly organic.

"Oh? Is that so…well if it's about coming by for tea…again…tell him I'm very busy."

"'s not your grandfather who's asking for you." Susan frowned…then, for a moment she looked wary.

"He's not gone missing again has he?" She said. Because of inheriting things from him it technically meant that she could do his job if he was unable or unwilling to do it himself. She really rather hoped that she would never have to take over for him ever again.

SQUEAK. The Death of rats said while shaking it's head.

"Well then why are you here?" Susan asked as she took the thing that Quoth was pecking at forcefully away from him.

SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK. Susan crossed her arms, and looked expectantly at Quoth who was testing the chalk to see if it was edible.

"Ah, right. It's the servant who told him to come and get you…in regards to your grandfather."

"Albert? Why? What has he done?" She asked uncertainly.

"Not what he's done, what he's doing…"

XXX

It had been several days since Death had visited her house for tea. Elizabeth noticed that, to her surprise, she was beginning to become accustomed to her daily routine. Over the last couple of days she had returned to Death's house and had finished her list of the smaller items in Death's domain. All that remained was Death's office, but as far as she could tell the only thing that really needed replaced in there was his desk.

Elizabeth had slept in on this particular morning when Death came calling. (Not exactly the most optimistic sentence) She heard a muffled knocking sound at her door and woke from a hazy sleep, in which she dreamed muddled dreams that she could make no sense of. She had been up late painting the night before and was devastated to find it was nearly noon. The knocking came again. He had taken to knocking since a few days before by request. She was, in a way beginning to get used to him, but it was still unsettling when he walked through the walls or, worse, was suddenly just THERE.

Elizabeth hurried to the door, throwing on a robe that had belonged to her mother and pulling it over the oversized shirt she was wearing. She opened it, still groggy and gave Death an embarrassed look.

"Er…sorry…overslept."

IT'S ALL RIGHT.

"Your getting better at knocking..." Elizabeth said.

THANK YOU. Death replied, obviously pleased. IT'S EASY ONCE YOU REMEMBER THAT YOUR HAND MUST COME IN CONTACT WITH THE WOODWORK.

"Er...right...well obviously." She said with a frown. "Um…I need to get dressed…but you can come in and wait if you want."

THANK YOU. He said. She left the door open so that he could come in and automatically felt silly for doing so.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said as she returned to her bedroom quickly.

Left to himself, Death eyed the room for the second time in the last week or so. It was a bit tidier in the sense that there was now only one kind of junk about. Apparently Elizabeth had been recently struck by a sudden artistic creativity.

He walked over to a small table and examined the drawings on it curiously. There were several messy sketches with no apparent purpose aside from being messy sketches. Death found art somewhat fascinating. Human beings saw nature everyday and lived in it every moment of their lives and yet they ignored it and destroyed it and in some cases burned it or cut it down and yet some people paid money to see paintings of things that they could see for free if they only spent some time observing the surroundings outside their front door.

Death noticed an easel by the window, overtop of it, Elizabeth had carefully put a cloth so that it covered the image while not damaging the surface of the canvass. Death was not well versed in the ways of privacy and therefore did not think much of carefully removing the cloth to feed his curiosity…that was, until he removed the cloth. His features would have, at that point distorted into that of confusion and, as he took a step back, admiration, if it were possible for his skull to do anything but grin. As it were, it did not…and he felt a bit embarrassed about looking at the piece. THIS was a piece that was not meant to be seen until it was finished…and possibly not even after that. It was excellent, it was very well painted…it was of him.

He tried to put the cloth back over top it before Elizabeth returned, and instead, as was to be expected in this sort of situation, was discovered halfway through the action. It was rather embarrassing really.

ER…I APPOLOGIZE, I WAS CURIOUS. He said as he turned on her horrified expression. To his further embarrassment, she started to blush horribly.

IT'S VERY GOOD. He said, desperate to fill up the silence.

"It's not finished." She said in a distant voice.

YES, I SAW…ER...

"You didn't have any right to poke around…" Elizabeth said a little sharply.

I AM SORRY.

"Generally when something's covered up it's a good indication that it should be left alone." She said, her voice faltering slightly because she could tell that he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

I DID NOT MEAN TO UPSET YOU. He said. UM…MAY I ASK…

"What?" Elizabeth asked, a little anxiously.

WHY?

"Er…well…" _I committed you to memory in a perfect moment. I took a photograph of DEATH in my mind…generally when I do that I can recreate the image in art almost perfectly. An image of Death…perfectly. _The thought went through her mind in an instant. In the end the best explanation she could come up with was…well…she HAD to…because it was there and she could.

"I just…wanted to…" She said a little awkwardly. "I thought it would be interesting."

AH. He watched her carefully for a moment. YOU WOULD MIND IF I SAW THE FINISHED PIECE?

"Er…no…but…I mean…I'm not sure it would be that good...I mean...it's been very difficult to paint...harder then usual."

I AM NOT THE BEST AT DECIDING WHAT IS GOOD ART AND WHAT IS NOT…

_ALTHOUGH I'VE A FEELING THIS IS VERY GOOD. _He added to himself.

I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO SEE THE FINISHED PIECE…I'VE NEVER BEEN PAINTED IN THIS WAY BEFORE.

"But you've had to have had dozens of paintings of you…I mean…"

OH YES, THOSE…THE FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCOLYPSE AND SO ON AND SO FORTH…WHAT I MEANT IS NEVER LIKE _THIS_.

"Ah…" She said, a little embarrassed, and a little flattered despite herself. He seemed to think about something for a moment.

I LIKE IT VERY MUCH… He added a bit awkwardly.

"Oh…thank you…I, I'm glad." She said, coloring a little. I er…I should start…since I'm behind and all. I was er, hoping to see how far along Girah is…"

INDEED? He responded. GOOD…I SHALL GIVE YOU A RIDE IF YOU LIKE.

XXX

She was there again, in the realm of Death, facing a door with no knob. Her grandfather's house. Susan sighed and went through the door without a second thought. At one point she might have gone around the back where the door almost always stood open, but there was really no point. Walking through walls in these situations wasted much less time.

_Well, I might as well get this over with._ She thought as she walked through the entry room, casting a wearisome look towards the umbrella stand by the door.

"He isn't here. I can tell." She said to the Death of Rats, who was sitting on Quoth, who, much to her annoyance was perched upon Susan's shoulder.

SQUEAK.

"I meant granddad. Albert HAS to be here, he can't go to the real world anymore."

She headed towards the kitchen almost instinctively. Albert wasn't ALWAYS in the kitchen. Sometimes he was in his room or tending to the beehives or doing something else that related to his responsibilities, but he was most likely in the kitchen at least eighty percent of the time. This was one of those times.

In all of the years that she had known her grandfather, ACTUALLY known him as The Grim Reaper, she had never once been summoned by Albert. Sometimes the rat came on his own, most of the time her grandfather called after her himself. The only times she'd been in contact with Albert was when he was with her grandfather…or, at the very start, when her grandfather had disappeared for a time and she had been forced into filling in. She didn't think Albert liked her very much but then…Albert didn't seem to like anyone much so it was hardly a personal insult.

When she walked in Albert was eating what looked like breakfast.

"Well you're here. I have some coffee made if you want some." He said as an introduction.

"No thanks. I have things to do. So unless the world's ending, or Grandad's gone completely mental and has started imitating the Soul Cake Duck…I would sooner not want to know." Susan thought about this for the moment. "He hasn't has he?"

"No, and that was a one time thing and it was necessary and I shouldn't have to remind you that!" He said…although he himself had found that occasion particularly horrifying. (The Hogfather thing…Death has never imitated The Soul Cake Duck)

"Then the world is ending?"

"Well, no."

"Has he gone missing?"

"Not as such."

"Well then why am I here? He hasn't got you asking after me has he? This isn't some way of tricking me into coming here and spending time with him is it?" She asked, suspicion mounting in her.

"Er no…he doesn't know I've summoned you…er…you'd better follow me."

XXX

Elizabeth exited Girah's Furniture and Woodwork after spending nearly twenty minutes arguing with the owner. She returned to Death in a fowl mood, who was examining a sad looking ceramic donkey with a puzzled frown…er…or the air of a puzzled frown on his face (Technically Death couldn't actually frown.)

I DO NOT GET IT. WHAT IS THE CHARM IN THIS HORRIBLE DECORATION?

"I can't believe some people. He hasn't even started on the damn furniture!" Elizabeth said as she ignored Death's less then relevant question.

PERHAPS HE HAS BEEN BUSY. Death said as he straightened, letting the horrible thing in front of him temporarily leave his mind.

"Oh no he damn well hasn't. He just doesn't think I can pay…He even said. Although I imagine he'd probably be like this even if he knew I could!"

AH, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HAVE A WORD WITH HIM? He said as Elizabeth leaned against the side of the shop with her arms crossed. She gave him a sideways look and then raised her brows.

XXX

To be fair, Bruce Girah didn't really deserve what was about to happen to him…at least…not any more then any other salesman did. He was looking down at a few letter's that had come in from Ankh Morporks post office when the bell over the door totally failed to ring. Nonetheless someone in front of him spoke and scared the living hell out of him.

PARDON ME MERCANT OF WOODWORK AND FURNISHINGS.

Bruce eyed the stranger in wide-eyed shock. He opened his mouth to tell the visitor off for sneaking up on him, then closed it again quickly when he took the visitor in. Or tried to anyway.

There was a hint of black, of height and of…something else. His voice sounded tall…a least he thought it sounded tall…he really couldn't tell what the man's voice sounded like…the only thing he could tell for sure was that he did not want to upset him.

"Yes…um…can I help you sir?" He asked as the stranger strode forward.

I BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE HIRED TO MAKE ME SOME FURNITURE ALMOST A WEEK AGO. He said deeply.

"Er…I don't recall…but…if you tell me what you need I shall get on it directly."

YOU DON'T RECALL? MY DECORATOR WAS JUST IN TO SPEAK WITH YOU. Girah expression contorted into one of confusion, and then, smoothly twisted into one of remorseful helpfulness.

"Oh…I apologize…I did not know that she was your decorator…er…I suppose you do have the money to pay for all of that?"

OH YES. Death said as he placed a small sack of heavy coins on the desk. Girah leaned forward to examine them, his helpfulness replaced by curiosity and greed. There were A LOT of coins in the sack, many of them were gold.

"Er…right…I'll get started on your furniture right away sir…it shouldn't take more then a few weeks."

YOU HAVE THREE DAYS. The kindness left Girah's façade.

"Three days…well…sir it may take a bit longer then…"

THREE DAYS. I WILL RETURN WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED. Death pulled Elizabeth's sketches from his robe and handed them to Girah, who stared at them for a moment.

"How am I supposed to finish all of this in three days? No one can do that!" Bruce asked desperately.

YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE WASTING THIS WEEK. GOOD AFTERNOON. Death removed his skeletal hands from the man's desk and started towards the door.

"But…" Girah's mouth worked for a moment. He was furious, and yet, he didn't want to say anything that would set the stranger off. When the man reached the door he turned back towards Bruce for a moment.

AH, YES, I ALMOST FORGOT. IF I RETURN TO FIND THAT YOU HAVE NOT DONE YOUR JOB I SHALL BE VERY UPSET. And with that he was gone. Girah swallowed heavily

XXX

HE SEEMED A BIT TROUBLED. Death said as he returned to Elizabeth, who was smiling in a satisfied manner.

"Really?" She asked, feigning innocent surprise.

ARE YOU CERTAIN HE CAN FINISH IN THREE DAYS?

"Nah…I doubt it…unless you want furniture that falls over when you breath on it…er…well, obviously not when _you_ breath on it…but…"

IT'S QUITE ALL RIGHT, I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE USING AN OVERSTATEMENT TO MAKE A POINT.

"Uh…yeah…right…well, anyways…at least he'll have something done in that time. Er, so now what?"

WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO DO? Elizabeth shrugged.

"I probably still have a few things I need to take note of at your house."

VERY WELL. He said and whistled loudly. Elizabeth wondered for a moment how he did so, before Binky trotted up to them.

XXX

Susan leaned over and examined the flowers. Behind her, Albert had his arms crossed and was examining them as if they were offending him somehow.

"They're real?" Susan asked as she picked one. The black lilies that had been there for as long as she could remember were now nowhere to be found. She sniffed the one she picked, a faint scent drifted from it.

"This is only the start…he's got himself a decorator!" Albert said desperately. "He's gone mad!"

Susan frowned, looking weary and just a bit annoyed.

"As silly as that is, I don't see any reason why I have to know about it." Susan said. It was embarrassing, but not exactly tragic. "It's certainly not the worst he's done."

"Yeah…not yet! After a thousand years you start to sense things BEFORE they happen with the master. Mark me, this will NOT turn out well." Albert said grumpily.

"I don't see why you're so concerned…you've had plumbers over before…he hired my dad as an apprentice for gods sake." Susan said as she straightened and smoothed out her dress.

"Yeah plumbers…I can deal with them…and you KNOW how things with your father turned out…but…this is different. He's…he's spending TIME with her." Albert said frantically. Susan raised her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Like right now, he's down with her doing god knows what, and a few days ago he invited her to dinner…he has her changing everything!" Susan's frown became more pronounced for a moment. Then, she sighed.

"I suppose I should have a word with him…er…does she know who he is?" Susan asked.

"I dunno…" Albert said, looking troubled. "I suppose she'd have to…I mean…no one can spend as much time as she has around here and not know."

"Well...she is human...human's have very protective minds."

"The Death Of Rats keeps offering her food and drinks...how does a mind cope with that?"

"Not well I imagine...when do you suppose he'll be back?"

"I dunno...a few days ago he went down to take her home and stayed down there for a couple hours. And he's mentioned curtains more then once."

"Oh dear..." Susan started to come to a wretched conclusion, then, quickly, she pushed it aside. Some things were too horrible to consider. She would have to have a word with her Grandfather. If she was lucky, then decorating would be the only thing he had on his mind.

XXX

**don't got one here, 4now**-Hehe, saw this just as I was updating the story. Glad you like it. I can say in all honesty I adore all of Terry Pratchett's books. Love the Lancre witches, I'll have to try and find that.

**swati-** That is very nice of you, but I highly doubt it. Having said that, I am very glad you like the story.

**Big Cat**- Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them.

I've started putting lyrics in…I don't know why…just felt like it I suppose. I've never used lyrics for a story before, but have always sort of wanted to. I started to put chapter titles in, but I took them out again…They're annoying.

I wrote and rewrote this chapter a couple of times…I must have got rid of a page or so of writing that didn't work for me. Hopefully it turned out all right. I also stopped by Barnes and Noble and bought Thief Of Time because I didn't own it and hadn't read it in a while (Unfortunately at this time all I can do is re read Terry Pratchett books, the only one I haven't read is Pyramids…and Wintersmith if that's out in America yet.) and I needed some info about Susan…I finished that a day or so ago…so I hope her character turned out all right.

Ne ways, thanks again for the reviews. I shall update as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

_You've found places to stimulate you_

_But you know they'll never change you_

_You could run forever_

_And find that the heart_

Still beats over your head 

Red Morning- Devics

Chapter Nine:

"All right Dorjan, it's been nearly a week…when are you going to visit the Shaul girl?" Walter said as an introduction as he entered into Dorjan's office.

"I'm busy Mr. May." Dorjan replied as made a few marks on the sheet of paper in front of him. Walter scowled and sat down in a chair opposite to Dorjan's desk, lighting a cigar as he did so.

"No smoking please." Dorjan said. Walter grunted and made a point of putting the cigar out on Dorjan's leather chair.

After a few moments of silence, in which Walter became more and more impatient, Dorjan looked up and smiled thinly.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"No." Walter said heavily. "I don't want a drink…I just want you to get off of your…"

"Walter, my dear brother in law, I said that I would go and see Miss Shaul and I shall…when the time is convenient for me. This particular moment is not. Patience would do you some good."

"I don't want to be patient! I've been patient! I've got at least a dozen debts to repay, your sister's been chewing me ear off again about finding a place what doesn't leak when it rains and Devon's been wondering around with that whore from the House of Nine Sins!"

"Oh? And how many has he discovered?"

"Listen you lout, I don't have time for you to be sitting around all smarmy and such, I want that land!"

"Oh, calm down Walter." Dorjan said in tones that suggested the man was embarrassing himself. "Just give it another week or so. Trust me, the closer it is to the deadline the better…particularly for Devon's sake."

"But what if it doesn't work!?"

"I really think that's up to you, isn't it? I believe I'm doing my part." He sighed when he saw Walter's face. "So invite the girl for dinner or something…tell Devon to wash his hair and then if he can go five minutes without saying something stupid or killing something maybe things'll go better for you in the long run."

"You think?" Dorjan shrugged.

"It may be worth a try…since hassling her and spitting a lot doesn't seem to be doing the trick." Walter ignored his sarcasm…or perhaps he didn't notice. He rose from the chair.

"Well it'd certainly make me feel better about this whole thing. Right then, but five days tops that's it!" He said as he started for the door.

"Of course." Dorjan said. His smile faded as Walter exited the room. "Idiot."

XXX

Death snapped his fingers and the front door swung open. He turned back towards Elizabeth, who was sitting atop of Binky and offered her his hands. She took them without much thought as she dismounted the horse.

He thought; _IT'S AMAZING HOW WELL THE HUMAN MIND ADJUSTS SOMETIMES. _

She was thinking; _God, his hands are cold. _

Then they both let go.

"You ought to get a latch for that door." Elizabeth said absently.

I'VE NEVER HAD REASON TO. ALBERT USES THE BACK DOOR…AND I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN THE HANG OF DOORKNOBS. He said the last bit with some embarrassment.

"Ah…well then there's really no need to, I suppose." It was a silly thing to say…as if she hadn't spent the last week working to fill Death's house up with several needless things.

I SHALL TAKE BINKY TO THE STABLES. I WILL MEET YOU LATER. He said.

"All right." Elizabeth headed towards the open door.

ELIZABETH? She stopped and turned back towards Death who looked slightly bewildered.

"Yes?"

WOULD YOU LIKE ONE?

"Pardon?" She asked, just a little uncomfortably.

A DOORKNOB. He said a little nervously. IT IS IMPORTANT?

"Oh…er…no that's all right…it's not that big of a deal."

He nodded.

ALL RIGHT. He said with some uncertainty, before heading.e saiHeHeHHhhjjpf off towards he stables once more with a bit more confidence.

_How long has he been calling me by my first name? _She frowned and went into his house.

XXX

Susan crossed her arms when her Grandfather came into the yard. He beamed when he saw her.

SUSAN. THIS IS UNEXPECTED. WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE.

"It shan't be for long." Susan replied with a sigh.

PARDON?

"I have to speak with you about something."

CERTAINLY. He let go of Binky who obediently went into the stables.

I TRUST YOU ARE WELL?

"I'm fine…look Granddad…"

YOUR TEACHING IS COMING ALONG ALL RIGHT?

"Yes, but…"

AND YOUR YOUNG MAN?

Susan sighed. What the hell use was small talk to Death? Why did she always have to go through this every time she saw him?

"What is the meaning of this?" Susan asked, motioning towards the flowers like someone might motion towards a horrible mess created when an adult left a three year old alone in a room too long with crayons or paint.

THEY ARE FLOWERS. Death said blankly.

"I see that. What happened to the lilies?" Susan asked wearily

THEY ARE GONE…WHY? YOU DO NOT LIKE THEM?

"Albert's told me you have a decorator." Susan said, ignoring his question.

HAS HE?

"Yes…he says she comes here everyday."

INDEED. Susan was getting frustrated.

"Well?"

WELL WHAT? He asked curiously.

"Why are you doing this!?"

I THINK IT IS TIME FOR A CHANGE. Death said calmly.

"But a decorator? I mean…why would you bring another human being here after all that's already happened?" Susan asked, although she was beginning to feel that she already knew the outcome of this conversation. She didn't know what Albert thought she could do. It was extremely hard to talk Death out of something once he'd made his mind up about it.

THINGS HAVE ALWAYS TURNED OUT RATHER WELL AS FAR AS I HAVE SEEN. BESIDES, WHAT HARM COULD COME FROM THIS? Susan stared at him slack jawed for a moment.

"What about her? Have you thought of what this might do to her in the long run?"

WHY? WHAT MIGHT THIS DO TO HER? He asked, a little apprehensively.

"Well…humans have a hard time adjusting to this place…" _Not to mention they have a hard time adjusting to you. _

SHE SEEMS FINE SO FAR. He said.

"Well…how could _you_ tell?"

IF YOU MUST ASK HER THEN DO SO. He said with some frustration.

"She's here now?"

SHE IS INSIDE WORKING.

"Perhaps I will then." Susan said a little coldly.

I SHALL BE IN MY OFFICE. WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED YOU MUST COME TELL ME IF SHE IS WELL ADJUSTED.

"You needn't be derisive about it."

I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SPEAKING OF. Death said innocently…or as innocently as he could.

INCIDENTALLY WOULD IT HURT YOU TO VISIT MORE OFTEN?

Susan sighed and started towards the house.

XXX

It wasn't difficult finding the young woman. Susan had a gift for it, one of many things she inherited from her grandfather. Besides, in the Realm of Death, life tended to stand out in it's own bright haze.

She was in what was supposed to be a sitting room, where someone might offer guests a drink or a cup of coffee after having dinner. The fact that Death never had visitors, coffee, or dinner didn't seem to discourage him from making one.

The young woman seemed to be taking notes on a small pad of drawing paper."Erm…hello." Susan said, not sure how to start the conversation. The woman turned towards her, looking surprised.

At first glance she looked like a young girl in perhaps her early twenties. She was thin and was wearing an oversized button up shirt and what appeared to be men's slacks. But her face, and more so, her eyes, were older.

"Hello…" Elizabeth replied bewilderedly.

"I'm Susan." It occurred to her that, in the circumstances, she should probably elaborate a bit more. "Your working for my Grandfather."

The girl suddenly looked thoughtful and a thin smile played across her lips.

"Ah, yes, he's spoken of you." She said, and looked a little embarrassed.

Susan had spent her whole life looking at things and people in two different ways. On the surface this girl was quite ordinary. She was too thin, her hair had very little luster, and her eyes were dark and had no sparkle. She was very plain…on the surface.

But it was clear that she had gone to some pains to make sure that this was so…and there were certain things that stood out about her despite. She _was_ thin, but she was by no means gangly and she did not have the traditional slouch or coat hanger shoulders of the very thin either. There was also a look and set to her face which was rather handsome if you weren't burdened by a human delusion of traditional beauty.

"Has he?" Susan said in the tones of someone who is actually saying; _Oh he has, has he? Well… _

"Yes…er I saw the swing."

"Ah…that…never took to it, to be honest." Susan sighed and eyed the room briefly. There were even pictures in frames, fakes of course, probably copied from images he had seen at some point in a museum or something.

"Do you…like working here?" Susan asked after a moments pause. Elizabeth didn't seem surprised by the question.

"It's all right. I couldn't find a better job in town" She looked a bit awkward for a moment. "and your Grandfather is…reasonable."

"Yes, um…look…about my Grandfather…I think that…I mean…he gets a bit odd sometimes…" Susan said. She was not used to talking to ordinary adult people outside of work. And it was hard to tell if Elizabeth knew whom she was working for. She didn't seem mad. And it would seem that if a grown woman could work for Death knowingly, she would have to be mad…or different.

"Oh?" Elizabeth questioned. She didn't seem to have much experience talking to people either. "He isn't always like this?"

"Well…he goes through phases sometimes, see…he'll get over it eventually but…I mean…before he gets over them something usually goes wrong."

Elizabeth frowned.

"What do you mean wrong?"

"Well he sort of…I mean sometimes he's not…really himself. He gets a little carried away."

"Oh?"

Susan sighed.

"Look, if you wanted to just…sort of leave and not come back…I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

"You don't think so?"

"Or…well…he'd get over it anyway." Elizabeth smiled.

"That's all right. I need this job…and he really is…pleasant." Elizabeth said, a little awkwardly. Susan raised her brow. Pleasant wasn't a word Susan was used to hearing in regards to her grandfather.

I TRUST YOU TWO ARE GETTING ALONG ALL RIGHT. Death folded his hands behind his back. Both girls looked up at his sudden appearance.

"Yes, fine." Susan said sternly. "We were talking."

GOOD. He seemed to think about something for a moment.

AH, YES, SUSAN, ALBERT IS FRYING SOME POTATOES AND SOME MEAT, WHICH CAME OFF OF A COW, AND I WAS THINKING, SINCE IT HAS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME…

"I'm quite busy." Susan said quickly. "I have a parent teacher meeting this afternoon…"

AH…I SEE. He said, a little dejectedly.

"Anyways, since when do you eat?" She asked.

I HAVE… He responded.

"Yes, but it isn't as if you must…I don't see why you would even bother.

I ONLY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU IS ALL. He said, a little perturbed.

"Yes well…I don't see why you should even bother asking, I mean, it isn't as if I usually have much choice but to come down her and mend some predicament you've gotten yourself into."

I DO NOT BELIEVE I ASKED YOU TO COME HERE TODAY. Death replied. AND BESIDES, YOU CANNOT HONESTLY TELL ME THAT OUR PAST MEETINGS HAVE NOT BEEN VERY IMPORTANT.

"It doesn't matter! For once I'd like someone to ask me whether or not I want to get involved with things rather then showing up unexpected and bothering me until I put everything on hold so I can have some damn adventure!"

YOU HAVE ALWAYS HAD A CHOICE, SUSAN.

"Hah!" They fell into heated silence.

"Er, I think it's time I go." Elizabeth said, choosing a moment when both Susan and Death were not speaking. She had found herself in the midst of a family affair and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Both of them turned towards her.

YOU ARE CERTAIN? YOU HAVE NOT BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGH TO MAKE ANY PROGRESS.

"Yes well, there's always tomorrow."

YES…OF COURSE. LET US GO THEN.

Elizabeth stood, and gave Susan an embarrassed smile.

"Nice meeting you." She said before heading out the door.

"Granddad." Susan said, as Death started to follow. He stopped.

SUSAN?

"Why are you doing this?"

I HAVE SAID. IT IS TIME FOR A CHANGE.

"Yes, but Albert said that…well he seemed to think that you were taking more interest in the girl then what was necessary."

SHE IS INTERESTING.

"Yes…but…_why?" _Susan asked desperately.

I…CANNOT EXPLAIN. I MUST GO, ELIZABETH IS WAITING.

XXX

I APPOLOGIZE ABOUT EARLIER…IT IS RUDE TO ARGUE IN FRONT OF A STRANGER. Death said as he and Elizabeth touched down in front of her house.

"It's all right." Elizabeth said. "It's common for family to argue." (In some families it's even a kind of a hobby. In these cases argument is usually a kind of pleasurable pastime during family reunions and holidays.)

YES?

"My mother and father argued all the time…" She slid off of the horse and brushed off her pants absently.

OH? WHAT DO NORMAL FAMILIES ARGUE ABOUT?

"Oh…I don't know, my parents always argued about land, money…me on occasion."

HMM.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Well…" She said as she eyed her house. "Tomorrow then?"

YES. ER, ELIZABETH?

"Yes?" She asked, noting, once more that he was using her first name. She wondered briefly if he even knew that he was doing it.

ARE YOU…ADJUSTING WELL TO THIS ARRANGEMENT?

"Pardon?" She gave him a questioning look.

NORMALLY HUMAN'S HAVE A DIFFICULT TIME ADJUSTING TO THE OCCULT.

"Oh…well…I'm…all right."

YOU ARE NOT BOTHERED?

"I rather think I'm getting used to the whole thing." She said, smiling slightly. For a moment, he looked a little ill at ease.

AND ME? She frowned a little

"Well…it was a little… upsetting at first…" She said, a little awkwardly. He looked slightly disappointed as she said it.

"But…I think I'm getting used to it now." She said carefully.

ER…WELL…THAT'S GOOD.

"It's just not often that someone works for Death and all…"

YES…I UNDERSTAND.

"Er…sorry." She wasn't sure why she felt she should apologize…she just did. "Um…you really are…er…"

IT'S QUITE ALL RIGHT…I UNDERSTAND. He said, a little gloomily. I SHALL SEE YOU TOMORROW, MISS SHAUL.

"Er…right…" She said, suddenly feeling dreadful. He pulled on Binky's reigns and within a few seconds was gone.

Elizabeth sighed and turned towards her house.

As she reached the door, she spotted an envelope tucked slightly underneath. She raised her eyebrow and frowned slightly. In her experience any mail coming here wasn't good news. She took the envelope carefully and headed inside.

XXX

I've had a difficult time with this chapter, not sure if I like it or not. Anyways, hopefully it's not too horrible. Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

I've been known to take my time

And I've been told that I'm all right

But I don't know if I'm you're kind

All I know is that you are on my mind

"On My Mind" Kalai

Chapter 10:

Elizabeth had a good fire going. Normally she didn't build a fire in the spring, but as it turned out, she had something to burn this evening.

After reading the letter she had quietly made a fire in the hearth and had put it in without ceremony. She was used to this sort of thing and very rarely made a big deal out of it. She found it didn't much help.

Three years back it had been a forty-year-old man who was called Mills. Jarred Mills, he was a farmer…if he could really be called a farmer. He hadn't owned much land and was only able to grow a few sad turnips in the land he did own. Most of the men who proposed to her didn't try much in the ways of romance, but every once in a while you got the sort who were bright enough and also, when it came to it, dumb enough to try to romance her.

Walter May had invited her to dinner…no doubt his son would be there as well. Well, one thing was for sure. Elizabeth would not. She never accepted invitations from anyone these days. In the letter, Walter wrote that he would send over someone tomorrow morning to receive her answer.

Elizabeth scowled and went to making herself some tea. She then sat and sipped at it for a while until the light of dusk began to fade. When the last of the rays disappeared over the grassy hills, she lit a candle and uncovered her painting. It was easier to work on it in the dark. This was not because she was trying to be dramatic or romantic, but because the darkness and the daylight each put people in a different mindset, and in the dark, certain things became easier for the human mind to comprehend.

XXX

_The dew lay on the grass, freezing her bare toes. It was dawn and the sun would soon rise and in a couple of hours it would almost be warm, but for now Elizabeth was cold in that annoying way that suggested if she only had a light jacket or a long sleeved shirt she could be content. _

_Up in the sky the clouds covered the moonlight, making it look milky as it filtered through them. _

_Elizabeth cast a look around; she was in her own front yard. From her house, a light flickered faintly. Candlelight. She felt a cold heavy drop land on the back of her neck. A few more hit her shoulders. Then it began to rain. Elizabeth crossed her arms and turned towards her house, towards the warmth…then she heard hoof beats. _

_She turned slowly as a great black horse came out of the night. A shrouded rider held the reigns, it's cloak billowed out as the creature neared her. Then, the horse stopped. The rider looked down at her, regarding her as someone might regard a small meaningless insect. _

_Elizabeth took a step back, shivering. _

_The figure on the horse raised a gloved hand and pulled back it's hood. _

"_I have some business with you."_

_As she watched this in mounting horror, something was suddenly thrown over her shivering shoulders, this and a voice cut through her dream like the wind on an autumn day_

XXX

"Wzfgt." Elizabeth said as she came out of her sleep.

PARDON?

She was sitting on the bench on her porch. For a moment she wondered about this until her memory came back to her, then, with her paranoid alert fading she looked up into the faint blue glow deep in Death's eye sockets inquiringly.

"What?" She asked, still half asleep. She noticed that the slightly worn blanket she usually kept draped over her bench was now draped over her shoulders and out beyond her porch it was raining.

WHAT DOES WZFGT MEAN?

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked as her mind tried to catch up.

YOU SAID IT AS YOU WERE WAKING UP.

"Oh…er…it was just a general waking up sound." She said as she pulled the blanket around her tightly. In one corner, the cat was sleeping in what appeared to be the only dry spot on the small porch. She couldn't imagine how he had found it.

AH.

"How long have you been here?" She asked as she sat up.

NOT LONG.

"Good…er…what time is it?"

I BELIEVE IT IS NEARLY TEN O' CLOCK. WHAT FOR ARE YOU SLEEPING OUT IN THE RAIN?

"When I came out this morning it wasn't raining." She said as she stood. "Do you want a cup of tea or something?"

TEA WOULD BE NICE.

XXX

After she had the tea made she returned to the porch, where Death appeared to be staring out into the rain.

"Unfortunately I only have ginger and orange. I ran out of all of the other kinds. Um…you can come inside if you like."

THAT IS ALL RIGHT.

Elizabeth blew on her own tea and then took a sip. Even the flavors that everyone saved for last were nice when it was raining out.

WHICH FLAVOR IS THIS? Death asked after a moment of rain filled silence.

"Ginger."

IT BURNS.

"Yeah…ginger tends to…"

I THINK I WOULD HAVE PREFERED ORANGE.

"Sorry…"

IT IS ALL RIGHT. YOU SEEM TO HAVE A VISITOR. He said as he motioned towards the path.

Elizabeth blinked and looked up. Sure enough, a horse was slowly making its way towards the house. It was a sad thing, especially next to Binky, who was eating grass and ignoring the rain (It seemed as if the rain was ignoring him as well) It was skinny and soaking wet from the storm. An equally sad man sat in the saddle.

"So it seems." Elizabeth said wearily.

SHALL I COME BACK LATER?

"This won't take long." There was an edge to her voice.

When the man finally got to Elizabeth she saw he was quite old. He was hunched over the sad soaken creature and was gripping the reigns with white wrinkled hands. He peered at her nearsightedly.

"Is this the residence of Miss Elizabeth Shaul?"

"Uh huh…" Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms.

" Mr. Perch at your service, lady, I'm here about Mr. May's invitation for dinner." As he said this his eyes traveled to Death, who was regarding him with interest. Even if he couldn't see Death clearly, something must have come across because he grew visibly nervous.

"You're his manservant?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well…his neighbor actually…he gave me a dollar to pretend to be his manservant." Mr. Perch said.

"Ah…"

"I'm not entirely sure I was supposed to tell you that." He cast another nervous look towards Death and cleared his throat.

"I imagine not."

"Um…right…your answer?" He said as he tore his eyes off of the seven-foot skeleton.

"Tell him 'no.'"

"Oh…er…just no?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"You wouldn't care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"Just no then…he will um…be a bit upset…I should think." This did not seem to have an effect on Elizabeth, so he turned back towards his horse. Something seemed to come to his attention as he climbed back up into the saddle. "Um…I-is that your horse, there…er…he's er…"

HE IS MINE. Death said, as he leaned nonchalantly against the side of Elizabeth's porch.

"Right…right…uh…very nice…I've never seen one like that…raise horses myself (At this point Elizabeth cast the man's horse a sympathetic look)…um…is he…uh…supposed to be floating like that?" Elizabeth frowned and shared a brief look with Death before turning back towards the wretched looking man.

"Horses don't float, Mr. Perch." Elizabeth said, with a straight face. It was all she could think to say.

"Right…course they don't, course they don't…must be tired. I'll just be on my way then."

"Yes."

Looking worried, Mr. Perch eased his horse back onto the road. He ignored Binky in case he saw something that upset him.

DINNER? Death asked as he motioned for Binky to approach the porch.

"Yes…er…a request from a local man…it isn't important…"

Elizabeth gave him a sideways look and then tipped the rest of her tea onto the lawn.

"Are you ready to go?"

YES. Death said, a hint of curiosity still in is façade.

"Good. I'm just going to get my cloak." Elizabeth said as she went back into the house.

XXX

They spent a couple hours in town, moving around different shops filled with curious things. Occasionally, Death would ask an odd question about something that most people would just ignore.

Finally, when they were finished, and Binky was loaded with a lot of, in many cases, useless junk, Elizabeth turned to Death.

"Well…I suppose that's about it for today…" Elizabeth said with a sigh. It had stopped raining earlier and the temperature had become very comfortable.

YES.

"There doesn't seem to be a lot of room left on your horse…I suppose I shall walk home?"

HE CAN HOLD A LIMITLESS AMMOUNT OF WEIGHT. Death replied. He seemed to think about something for a moment. NEVERTHELESS…IT MIGHT BE NICE FOR YOU TO WALK…

"Yeah…the sun's even coming out." She said distantly. _He's still upset…because of yesterday._ There was an uncomfortable silence. Then, Death moved towards Binky and broke the silence.

I SUPPOSE I SHALL BE…She interrupted him. (This was something he was unaccustomed to)

"Would you like to walk with me? Er…I mean…if your not too busy?"

I AM ALWAYS BUSY. He said, sounding a little bewildered. BUT I WOULD LIKE THAT. ER…ARE YOU SURE?

"Yes…it would…er…be nice to have some company."

XXX

They walked through the town for several minutes in silence. Death had sent Binky back to his house and was watching the scenery with quiet interest. There seemed to be a lot of activity in town aside from the regular bustle related to the marketplace.

"They have a festival every year for the coming of spring, dancing and food and so on."

AH YES, I UNDERSTAND THIS SORT OF THING IS CUSTOM. DO THEY DANCE THE MORRIS? I HAVE SEEN IT ON A COUPLE OCCASIONS AND HAVE ALWAYS ENJOYED IT.

"Not until May 1st. But the party always comes a few weeks before. Actually I think it's tomorrow night." She smiled a little. "My dad used to take me to dance when I was younger."

ARE YOU GOING TO ATTEND? Her smiled faded a little.

"No…I haven't been to one since my…er…my dad died…"

AH. A SHAME.

Once they got out of town Elizabeth relaxed a little. She was always a bit uneasy in the settlement. She felt often that people were watching her.

HAVE YOU TRIED THE CLOCKS? Elizabeth looked at him curiously, then followed his gaze to the dandelions, which, were in fact everywhere.

"That's just a child's myth." She said as she shifted her cloak from one arm to the other (She had taken it off earlier when the rain stopped) Death nodded.

AH. SO IT DID NOT WORK. She smiled a little.

"No…not once."

PERHAPS YOU WERE NOT BLOWING RIGHT.

"Well if it's a matter of how hard you blow then it can hardly be accurate. Anyone could blow just hard enough so it matched the time of day perfectly."

I SUPPOSE SO.

"I'm curious…" She said after another long period of silence.

HUMANS OFTEN ARE.

"About you I mean. You've not given me a proper answer since I've started working for you, and I should like one now."

OH?

"Why are you doing this? Why does Death need a bed that's soft…or a hairbrush that works for that matter?"

AH. WELL…WHY NOT?

"Er…"

WHAT I MEAN TO SAY IS…WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A HAIR BRUSH THAT WORKS AND ONE THAT IS STUCK TO THE DRESSER?

"Well…it works for a start."

YES…BUT WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE WHEN I AM NOT GOING TO USE EITHER.

"Nothing…I guess." She said. He nodded, and apparently that was meant to clear things up. Elizabeth frowned. She felt as if she had missed something.

"Wait…if neither matters then why have either?"

BECAUSE, IF I HAVE NO HAIRBRUSH THEN I WHAT AM I?

"Er…"

WELL…WHEN I MEAN HAIRBRUSH OBVIOUSLY I DON'T MEAN THE HAIRBRUSH NECESSARILY…OBVIOUSLY IT IS NOT THAT IMPORTANT IF I HAVE A HAIRBRUSH…

"I shouldn't think it would matter at all."

NO…I SUPPOSE NOT…THIS IS VERY DIFFICULT…AND IT SHOULD NOT BE…IT IS A HUMAN THING. He seemed to think for a moment. Elizabeth also thought for a moment, then, after a while she turned towards him again.

"Your Death…"

YES.

"You'd be Death without the hairbrush."

YES.

"Now…your Death with a hairbrush."

I'M AFRAID SO.

"And that's important to you?"

I SUPPOSE IT MAKES LESS SENSE THEN I THOUGHT.

"It makes no sense at all."

Now Elizabeth could see her house. She leaned down and picked a dandelion, for no apparent reason and brought it up to her eyes.

"Filling your house up with things you don't need…" She said. She handed the dandelion to him as they reached her house. "Almost human. Although the hairbrush is a bit silly."

Death eyed the dandelion for a moment before looking up at her.

ELIZABETH.

"Hmm?" She said. He seemed to be thinking something over very carefully.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL?

"Pardon?" She asked, suddenly confused.

THE FESTIVAL…WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TOMORROW NIGHT?

"W-with you…you mean?"

YES…I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR THE WORK THAT YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME. He became suddenly nervous. IT IS…OF COURSE, ALL RIGHT IF YOU WOULD RATHER NOT.

"Er…well I… mean it has been a long time and…I suppose the reason I haven't gone is because it would be sort of awkward to go myself…I don't exactly get along with a lot of people in town…but…er…" He seemed to be growing uncomfortable.

"Yes?" She said, still a bit perplexed.

EXCELLENT. I SHALL COME AT SEVEN THEN…ER…YOU MAY HAVE THE DAY OFF, OF COURSE.

"Right." She answered in a far off voice.

I WILL SEE YOU THEN ELIZABETH.

"Uh huh…" She answered. He snapped his fingers and was gone.

XXX

All right…I figured it was about time to get things moving along (Not necessarily the romance so much as the story) From here on out…I basically have everything planned…it may change a little as I go along, but most of it has been set in my mind since the beginning.

Ah yes, I drew a picture for this fic and although, Elizabeth did not come out quite as well as I hoped (Too pretty I think) if anyone's interested, theres a link to my deviant account in my profile (Not the website link)...it should be the most recent image. It's not a big deal, just thought I'd mention it.

Thanks you for all of your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

_Somebody seen him_

_Hangin' around_

_At the old dance hall_

_On the outskirts of town_

_He looked into her eyes_

_When she stopped him to ask_

_If he wanted to dance_

_He had a face like a mask_

Bob Dylan "Man In The Long Black Coat" 

Chapter Eleven:

"She said no?" Walter gave Douglas Perch a cold look. "Just no, didn't give you an explanation or anything?"

"Nope, didn't even curse at me…but she did had company at the time."

"Company?" Walter frowned. Behind him, in the yard, Devon was trying to move one of the horses that were refusing to get into the stables. He fell over a couple times and got kicked at least once.

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

"Uh…I dunno…I don't think I've ever seen him before…"

"_Him_? Well, what did he look like?"

"Er…well…he was tall…I think…and I'm pretty sure he was wearing black…er…he had a very lovely looking horse."

"You seem pretty uncertain about him…" Walter said accusingly

"Well…he was kind of hard to make out, honestly…guess my eyes really are going bad."

"Fine fine…get the hell off of my property." He said. Walter sighed heavily then eyed his son for a moment.

"Stop bothering that horse and get washed up for supper, boy!" He yelled. His son picked himself off of the ground and trudged dejectedly up to the porch. Walter sighed and followed him into the house. He wished his bastard of a brother in law would hurry up.

XXX

Elizabeth didn't have much to do. She had gone to town briefly. People had been setting up for the Festival.

When she returned she pulled out some drawing paper and had done a few wretched sketches before giving up and putting the paper down again. At one point she sat out on the porch with a cup of coffee and watched as the clouds rolled in. They would clear up by nightfall. The weather would be nice for the festival.

God, it had been such a long time. Fifteen years. She remembered when she was younger her mother and father would take her. Her mother would go off with some of her girlfriends and generally would be drunk within an hour or two.

Eventually her father would join her mother, but first he would take her around and make small talk to other townspeople and would buy her strange foods with absolutely no nutritional value and he always danced at least once with her before he would leave her to play with children her own age.

The festivals had always been nice. A good memory. And she was going again tonight…after fifteen years. She wandered if anything had changed.

_Your company certainly has. _Elizabeth sighed and set her coffee aside. It was going to be an interesting evening.

XXX

Death walked down the row of hourglasses, pausing occasionally to take one off, after which, another would pop into existence. He stopped in front of one hourglass briefly and examined it. The sand was still pouring and there was still quite a lot of it so it therefore, did not technically need his attention. Nonetheless, he took it delicately from the shelf and after watching it for a moment he tucked it in his cloak and left the room silently.

XXX

Albert had noticed that the girl hadn't showed up in the last twenty-four hours. (He assumed anyway…it felt like a day had gone by) He was just finishing up at the beehives when he ran into Death on his way to the stables.

"Going to work, Master?" Albert asked a little nervously.

NO. Death replied as he took Binky from the stables.

"Oh?" Albert was suddenly feeling uneasy. "Er…" Death had left Binky and had gone to the garden where he was very carefully picking a couple of the flowers.

"What…uh…what are you doing master?"

PICKING SOME FLOWERS.

"Um…yes…but WHY master?" He straightened.

I HAVE HEARD THAT IT IS TRADITIONAL IN THESE SITUATIONS.

"What sort of situations?"

HOW DO I LOOK? Albert stared.

"Like Death, master…'s how you always look." He said after a long dreadful moment.

AH…ER…RIGHT. I WILL BE AWAY FOR A WHILE.

"Where are you going?"

I AM GOING TO A FESTIVAL WITH MISS SHAUL. He said as he mounted Binky. Albert was watching him in horrified silence.

"A festival…?" He said weakly.

YES. I WILL SEE YOU LATER ALBERT. Death said as he vanished.

Albert turned towards the house, shaking his head. "WHAT could he be thinking!?"

XXX

Elizabeth examined herself halfheartedly in a mirror. She was wearing a faded sundress with an ugly pattern on it. She was pretty certain it had been her mothers. It was supposed to be form fitting, but Elizabeth didn't have much of a form, so it looked instead, as if she were a ten-year-old girl playing dress up. To remedy this she had tied up the waist with a rather crude belt.

It had also had another skirt underneath, which was supposed to give other people the impression that wind was constantly blowing up one's skirt. She didn't really see much point to it so she decided to leave that part out.

She had also tied her hair back with a piece of string. The result wasn't fancy or particularly attractive…but at least she got the damn stuff out of her face.

In the end she thought she looked rather like a mad woman who had torn down her curtains and had decided to wear them out. She gave up and put on a pear of boots, which didn't make the dress look any better.

Then she went to the front porch and sat. The cat had found a spider and was batting it around. When it lost interest it ate the spider and jumped up into Elizabeth's lap. She rested her chin in her palm and pet the cat absently.

There was a change in the air, as if the gentle breeze died suddenly and she looked up as Death dismounted Binky. The cat jumped down from her lap and within seconds was apparently somewhere underneath Death's robe. He looked down curiously as Elizabeth approached.

"Right on time."

ALWAYS. Death said as he stepped cautiously forward, leaving the cat exposed and confused. ER, I HAVE BROUGHT YOU SOME FLOWERS. He said as he handed her the now slightly withering things from his garden.

"Um…thank you." She said bemusedly. She took them carefully. "I uh…I'll just go put these in water, then."

After she did that, Death helped her onto the horse.

"I went down to the market today to check on your furniture." Elizabeth said conversationally as Death gathered up the reigns.

"He actually got quite a lot done…and most of it's half decent. I told him you'd be by to pick it up either today or tomorrow…er…I hope you don't mind."

NOT AT ALL. WE WILL STOP THERE FIRST.

"I er…got you something else too…while I was there."

OH? Death asked curiously. There didn't seem to be anything else to say though, because she appeared to be watching the sunset.

XXX

Bruce Girah was being considerably more polite. He even offered to help them carry the stuff out as well as loan them a cart to load the furniture onto.

THAT WILL NOT BE NECESSARY. Death said as he examined the furnishings.

"Well all right…if you're sure." He said nervously. The main reason he was being helpful was so he could hurry things along. The figure with the Shaul girl was making him increasingly nervous.

"We'll take the other thing today too." Elizabeth said. Bruce nodded.

"Right, I'll go get it." He said quickly and hurried to the back room.

Death eyed the furniture again and then, without much ceremony, snapped his fingers. Everything vanished.

Bruce returned a moment later, pushing a large oak desk in front of him. When he looked up he laughed nervously.

"You work fast." He said in an unsteady voice.

YES. Death said as he stared at the desk.

"Um…I thought you might like a real one…it being the only piece of furniture you use." Elizabeth said as the desk came to rest. Death walked around it.

I LIKE IT VERY MUCH. He said as he examined the drawers. He pulled on one experimentally, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh…it needs the key, sorry about that." Bruce said. He patted his pockets until he found a rather old iron key. He almost handed it to Death, then thought better of it and changed his course quickly to Elizabeth, Who took it from him with just a hint of a smile.

I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH KEYS. Death said hesitantly as he watched Elizabeth's extended hand with the large key in it.

"It's not hard, just put it in the keyhole and turn." Elizabeth said.

RIGHT…ER… Death took the key and after a few fruitless attempts managed to insert the key the correct way around in the tiny keyhole. UM…

"And turn." Elizabeth said patiently. Bruce watched this with horrified fascination.

RIGHT… There was a click and Death looked up at Elizabeth curiously.

"Should be open now." She said, while trying to hide her amusement. He pulled on it and the tiny drawer opened.

HMM…

"Well…" Bruce said slowly. "Uh…that's it…all paid for um…you uh…that's it." He said. He turned back towards his desk briefly. Death cast Elizabeth a quick look and snapped his fingers.

Bruce turned back towards his odd guests.

"I um…imagine you'll want to be on…" He stopped. He was alone.

Bruce went back to his desk and pulled out a small bottle of suspicious transparent liquid and took a large swig. He reminded himself to be polite to the Shaul girl from now on.

XXX

"Don't do that again." Elizabeth said as they appeared outside of the shop. The desk was gone and so, apparently was Binky.

SORRY.

"It's all right." She replied.

YOU LOOK VERY NICE BY THE WAY. He said.

"Um…thanks…" Elizabeth shifted awkwardly.

"Er the festival's started, come on." She said, as she took him by the arm and walked towards the square, where tons of people were standing around and making noise.

Death looked around curiously. There were a lot of stands set up down the long dusty road where various shop merchants were selling a strange number of sticky looking things. The worst stall was also the one, curiously, with the most people around it. Death surmised that this was because the salesman was rather enthusiastic.

"That's CMOT Dibbler." Elizabeth said conversationally. "Normally he skulks around the busy parts of Ankh Morpork…but he seems to find his way down here when there are festivals and stuff like that."

Ankh Morpork was actually rather close by…and there weren't a lot of gates because no one bothered trying to invade anymore, so anyone could get into the large city front town within an hour or so if they really wanted to. The thing was…no one really wanted to. Still, certain parts of the city occasionally affected Elizabeth's town, whether they liked it or not (Like the smell, which drifted down whenever the wind as right) one of these things was Cut Me Own Throat Dibbler who always seemed to ooze out at exactly the right time.

"Don't try any of his…uh…you know, I don't think it would matter much with you." She said after a moment of consideration.

There was a lot more then just food stalls. There were several things set up for younger children, like the bran tub and the painting booth. There was also a band, which was currently setting up on a small makeshift stage.

Elizabeth walked slowly through the crowd, feeling slightly uncomfortable and aware of the looks she was getting…she was also aware that, with Death, the crowd parted without even noticing…and people didn't stare for long.

WHAT ARE THESE? Death asked as he examined a particular nearby stand.

"Candy apples." Elizabeth said. Although that was a bit misleading. These things didn't even look like they had an apple in their ancestry. These were chocolate and caramel with nuts and other sauces that were unidentifiable but were probably created to clog up the arteries.

THESE ARE APPLES?

"Er…kinda. I'm sure there's an apple in there somewhere." Elizabeth said.

"Do you want one? Only two pence." The woman running the stand said. She looked hopeful.

"Er…all right…I guess. Do you want one?"

I SUPPOSE. Death said. I WILL GET THEM. He said as Elizabeth started to reach for the small bag of coins that she brought.

"Great." The woman said excitedly. "We have dark chocolate and cashew, Peanut and milk chocolate, dark and white chocolate with almond…"

"Er…do you have them with caramel only?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Well, yes…but…" The woman started, looking as if she would be rather upset if she couldn't sell someone something jam-packed with chocolate.

"I'll take one with just caramel."

A moment later they both left the stand after Death paid the woman, who looked a bit more cheerful because Death had been talked into buying one of the more extravagant candy apples.

The band had started to play and Elizabeth and Death sat on a small hill nearby. Elizabeth took a bite out of the caramel apple. It was good, but clearly not worth nine dollars.

THIS IS GOOD…BUT I FAIL TO SEE THE LOGIC IN COVERING IT IN SO MUCH CHOCOLATE.

"There's not really supposed to be any logic to it." Elizabeth said as she took another bite of her own apple. As a kid she was only allowed one snack at the festivals to cut back on money. She could only remember one other occasion when she had gotten a caramel apple, because any of the snacks that were really appealing were always a bit too much.

I CAN COUNT THREE DIFFERENT KINDS…AND TWO DIFFERENT KINDS OF NUTS…I CAN'T EVEN TASTE THE APPLE.

"Here let me try." She said as she held out her hand. Death handed it over to her. For a moment his cold skeletal fingers brushed against hers.

She took a bite of the apple. Buying something that would obviously take a few years off of your life was one thing. Tasting it was another matter entirely. It beat the hell out of an ordinary caramel apple. She handed it back to him. That one was worth nine dollars.

"It's the squishy bit underneath all of the chocolate." Elizabeth said as her taste buds settled.

AH. He said.

After Elizabeth finished her apple she sat back and watched as the crowd in front of the tiny stage grew and people began to dance, in many cases, rather poorly to the inexpert music.

She didn't notice as a man dismounted his horse nearby and upon seeing her approached with a small smile on his face.

"Miss Shaul." Elizabeth froze, then, slowly cast the figure a hateful look. "Well…I haven't seen you at this festival in years. It is a pleasure."

"For you perhaps." She said coldly. Dorjan Corbet wore his usual black cloak over a drab dark gray suit.

"Quite." He said, with some amusement. "What is a young woman like you doing here by yourself…I recall when you were young you hovered quite a bit around your father."

"I'm not here by myself."

"Oh?" Dorjan said, still smiling.

NO. SHE IS NOT. Death said quietly as he examined the man with what could have only been assumed as calm recognition…but had a definite undertone of mild contempt if one knew where to look.

Dorjan looked at the figure and his brow creased in the usual fashion of someone who finds themselves looking at something that their mind insists can't possibly be there.

"Excuse me…I did not see you." He said, regaining his composure.

I EXPECT NOT.

"And you are?" Dorjan asked suspiciously.

BILL DOOR. Death replied without much hesitation. Dorjan looked suspicious for a moment.

"Ah…a pleasure Mr. Door, I am…"

DORJAN CORBET. I KNOW. Dorjan felt a brief chill. He ignored it.

"You've heard of me?"

OH YES. He said.

"How nice." Dorjan said. His smile had become a bit nasty now. "I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you from around here?"

NO.

"Ah…and how do you know Miss Shaul?" Dorjan asked, his eyes sparkling slightly.

I HAVE GIVEN HER A JOB. Death said after a moment. Elizabeth finally decided she had had enough of Mr. Corbet.

"Come on." She said as she stood. She grabbed Death's hand and pulled him in a direction that was away from the presumptuous man.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Shaul. Mr. Door." He said as they left. When they did, his smile faded.

"God I hate that guy." She said when she felt they'd gotten far enough away.

HE SEEMED A BIT OF A GIT…NOT THAT I HAVE AN OPPINION ON THE MATTER. Death said.

"He's an utter bastard. I remember hating him even when I was a kid!" Her anger subsided a little. "Sorry about that…er…?"

IT IS ALL RIGHT. Death seemed to be thinking about something. Around them people were dancing to temperate song.

"So…what now…?"

WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE? Death asked as he turned back towards her.

"Wha…well…I uh…'m not really good at it…" She said, slightly horrified.

THAT HARDLY MATTERS.

"You know how to dance?"

I'M QUITE GOOD AT IT, ACTUALLY.

"Really?" She asked, unable to mask her surprise. His bony hand was now extended. Elizabeth eyed it nervously.

I ASSURE YOU IT WILL NOT BE DIFFICULT. He said, looking hopeful. Finally, Elizabeth extended her own hand cautiously. His long fingers curled around hers.

She had only ever waltzed with her father, who had been an all right dancer in the way that he knew a few dances and almost never stepped on his partner's foot. He'd always told her that a girl should learn to waltz so that she could at least dance one dance at her wedding without looking a fool. No one had prepared her for this dance…but people rarely are prepared for these sorts of things. This is mostly because other people can't teach them…never having experienced it themselves.

Elizabeth was pulled into the arms of Death. And he wasn't good at dancing, he was perfect at it. Half of the time she had no idea what she was doing or if the dances even really existed but she still knew that he was getting all of the steps exactly right.

Dancing with her father had never been like this. It was like the candy apples. These dances must have evolved somehow from the simple waltzes she had once done with her father, but you wouldn't know it by looking. And like the candy apple, one could only take so much of it before it became too much.

_Still…it's a bit enthralling, I must admit. _She thought_. And I'm getting used to the chill of his hands. _

"Where did you learn this!?" She asked after he twirled her back into his arms. She was out of breath.

I NEVER LEARNED. He replied.

XXX

It was certainly strange. Death had not danced in a while in the general sense. There was always the metaphorical sense…but then…that hardly mattered at the moment. The last person he had danced with had been Renata Flitworth. And for reasons he still could not explain this was different, and not just because Ms. Flitworth had, technically been dead at the time. There was something else. The touch of her hand, the way her eyes would occasionally meet his. Yes, certainly strange.

The song ended. They had been dancing for nearly an hour. He doubted that she would acknowledge this. Well, her body certainly would…her mind would think they'd been dancing for minutes.

"I need to rest for a bit." She said breathlessly. She let go of his hands, and took a step. Her legs nearly gave out under her.

SORRY. I AM AFRAID I OVERDID IT. Death said as he held her arm.

XXX

Elizabeth and Death had moved away from the bulk of the crowd and had found a spot in the grass where there wasn't annoying merchants selling strange things on sticks or men with cheap souvenirs. There had been one man who had tried to amaze them by showing them how many snakes he could fit in his mouth, but Death had stared at him until he got uncomfortable and went away.

THINGS HAVE QUIETED DOWN. Death said conversationally.

"Some wizard usually comes down from Ankh Morpork to do a show with fire and magic…like explosions that light up the sky. The wizard usually winds up mucking it up and something catches fire…but it's all really pretty. I expect people are getting read for that." She yawned. She had been tired ever since the dancing. Death gave her a curious look.

HMM.

A lot of people were finding places to sit. The band stopped playing. When the show began Death watched it with interest.

VERY EXTRORDINARY. He said. He looked at Elizabeth. She was asleep. He waited for a moment longer before whistling loudly. Then he gathered her carefully in his arms and headed towards Binky, who was suddenly there waiting.

XXX

When he got back to her house Binky stopped and waited.

ELIZABETH. Death said quietly. Her eyes flickered open, and for a moment she looked confused.

She was lying back against Death's cloak. On either side of her, were his arms, which were holding Binky's reins. He let go of them and his arms vanished, then there was a sound that suggested that he had dismounted.

She looked to her right at his extended hands. Elizabeth swung her leg over Binky and took them. She groggily slid into his arms.

In the distance she could still hear the sounds of the festival. Elizabeth looked into the faint blue light in the depth of Death's eye sockets and felt suddenly, strangely content.

"Thank you…this evening has actually been rather enjoyable." She said finally.

YES. Death replied. I SHALL SEE YOU TOMORROW?

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she let go of his hands with a faint smile. "Good night."

GOOD NIGHT. He said as he watched her walk slowly towards her house.

XXX

This chapter caused some trouble. I was feeling some writer's block. Still, it's done…and now I must move onto the next part. Naturally it's time to upset everything. (Not TOO much…nobodies going to die or anything…I wont have any of that soap opera crap) I've had the shape of this story figured out since the start and have been looking particularly forward to writing this chapter and the next couple, hopefully they don't change much (Sometimes they do that one their own). Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Nobody said it was easy,

Oh it's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be so hard.

-"The Scientist" Coldplay

Chapter Twelve:

When Elizabeth woke up she couldn't remember what she had dreamed of the night before. Except that she had a feeling that it involved dancing and a field of swaying wheat.

She more or less rolled out of bed, noting the twinges in her legs from her activity the night before and after untangling herself from the blanket she went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She didn't get all the way there when someone knocked on the door.

XXX

Susan knocked on the door to her grandfather's office. She was wearing her teacher expression, which forbade nonsense. Sometimes she thought her grandfather was harder to deal with then the small children whom she taught. It was sort of embarrassing, really.

She didn't wait for him to invite her in. As she stepped through the door her grandfather looked up at her.

SUSAN? IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SO SOON. He said.

"I've been to talk with Albert, Grandad. He said you were out last night with that woman." Susan said as means of an introduction.

YES?

"He said you went to a local festival…brought her flowers…"

\INDEED.

Susan lost her patience.

"What the hell are you thinking of? Are you mad?"

PARDON?

"Look, I wasn't crazy about the whole decorator thing, but this is just…I mean…why are you doing this!?"

WHY? Death looked awkward for a moment. WELL…I ENJOY HER COMPANY.

"Fine…but…don't you spend enough time with her here…when she's working for you. I mean…even you have to admit it's…a bit odd…"

Death eyed her curiously.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN ODD?

"Well…" Susan started uncomfortably. "Normally when…I mean…bringing her flowers and taking her to a festival…it's almost like your…"

Death continued to eye her with polite interest.

"Well…you know…like your courting her." Susan finished. She wasn't good with this sort of thing, she had been in only a handful of relationships herself.

AH. Death said.

"Yes…it's like…well, you remember that thing with Time?"

OF COURSE. I NEVER UNDERSTOOD HOW IT COULD BE.

"Yes…" Susan started. She was interrupted.

UNTIL JUST RECENTLY. Death's voice, if it could be called so, was like depth, like creaking doors. It made it's own echoes. It cut into silences like the hands of a clock cut through seconds. There was no menace, per say, to it now, but Susan felt like he had just said one of the most horrifying things she had ever heard. She did what she always did when she did not know how to deal with something. She became angry.

"You can't be serious!"

I AM VERY RARELY OTHERWISE. Death said.

"Well yes, but…I mean…" She stopped, looking horrified.

"You think you're in love?" Her voice was low and dangerous. Death drummed his fingers on his new desk awkwardly.

WELL I…

"You can't be in love!" Susan shouted. She didn't want to wait for an answer in case it was one she wouldn't like. "Dammit, granddad, for once can't you act like your supposed to act!?

I DO NOT SEE WHY YOU ARE SO BOTHERED BY THIS.

"Because, it'll all go wrong! That's why! Your not supposed to fall in love! I mean…you don't even know what love is! How do you think this could affect her? Do you realize how…how destructive this kind of behavior could be? No woman wants to be desired by Death!"

YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS. Death said a little defensively.

"It doesn't matter! NO woman wants this. It's ridiculous!" Death looked slightly hurt.

WHY CANNOT I BE IN LOVE? He asked after a moment, now obviously irate. AND YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW SHE FEELS. IT IS NOT SO REDICULOUS.

"Look…" Susan said, forcing herself to calm down. "I don't know what it is you think your feeling, but it isn't love. And as for her, well, believe me, it couldn't happen. It would be a disaster. You MUST know that. What could you give her!?" Death seemed to think about this, and apparently was made angrier because he couldn't think of a decent answer for it. He stood.

I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS. IT IS TIME I WENT TO COLLECT ELIZABETH. He said bitterly.

"Wait granddad…" Susan said, as her grandfather went around the desk and headed for the door.

I IMAGINE YOU ARE VERY BUSY TOO. He interrupted her as he went.

"Damn." She said, now alone in a room a mile wide.

XXX

Elizabeth cast a curious look at a nearby clock before changing her course.

She stopped in front of the door and, with a yawn, undid the lock and opened it.

"You're a bit earl-" She stopped. It may have been the first time someone was disappointed to not see Death.

"Good morning Miss Shaul. I hope I didn't wake you." Dorjan Corbet smiled. "You must have had a late evening after all."

Elizabeth thought of slamming the door on his face, but he stepped through before she got the chance.

"I did say I had some business with you." He said, as he examined her house in the manner of someone who is used to far greater interiors.

"Did I say you could come in?" Elizabeth asked coldly.

"Now, now. I am here on your behalf, Miss Shaul. Some terrible news involving you has come to my attention and I merely wish to inform you of it."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

Dorjan cleared his throat, and after a long moment of consideration, pulled a thin sheaf of paper out of his pocket. He held it out to her with a callous smile.

XXX

"This can't be real." Elizabeth said in the hollow voice of someone who is on the verge of hysteria as she lowered the page she was currently reading.

"Oh, I assure you it is." Dorjan said. "I am sorry. This must be very upsetting for you."

"I've never heard of this…" There was accusation in her tones.

"Well, how often to you rummage through the laws Miss Shaul."

"But this is ridiculous! This is my land! My family's had it for years!" She said, her face going slightly red.

"Yes I understand…" She interrupted him.

"Why the hell would you bring this to me now!? This…" She waved the paper, her eyes blazing.

"Calm down, Miss Shaul." He said, his slight disgust masked with feigned concern. "I don't intend to make you go along with this if you had no knowledge of it. That would be unfair." Elizabeth calmed down a little and gave him a suspicious look.

"Oh?"

"Of course. Ahaha. I am not heartless, Miss Shaul. I have, of course, come today to remedy this situation. I would not want you to lose your property."

"Yeah…I've always thought you were a bit of a softy, really." She said, her words thickly laced with sarcasm. She was feeling both confused and angry. She was also feeling a deep urge to hit Mr. Corbet as hard as she could. He sighed and gave her a hurt look.

"You musn't be like that, Miss Shaul. I am here with your interests in mind. I have managed to move back the deadline by five years…quite a difficult task, I do not mind saying."

"Five years…" Elizabeth said, as the anger drained from her face.

"Yes…as long as you find a husband by the end of the fifteenth year after your father's death, you may keep your land."

"But that…that gives me less then two weeks!" She looked very pale now, as if she were starting to believe what she was hearing.

"Does it? Well, you'd better get on it then. I can't move it back any farther. The law is the law, Miss Shaul. It may be slightly flexible on occasion…but not very so." His face radiated polite concern. She knew it was an act…but…

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" She asked frantically.

" I have been asked to enforce the law. Nothing more. At the end of next week you MUST be married. You may keep the papers. Look through them if you don't believe me." He said while handing over everything he was carrying. The only bit he'd left out was the dates. Elizabeth took them in a daze.

"Now, I must be going. I'm very busy. Good day Miss Shaul." He said as if he had not just turned her life into a living hell. Elizabeth watched him go. She looked at the papers in her hand, then, after he was out of sight, the papers slowly fell to the porch and scattered across the yard.

XXX

When Death dismounted, a piece of thin parchment blew against his robe. It caught a moment and then came loose and scattered away. Death crossed the yard to Elizabeth's house. The porch steps creaked slightly underneath his bony feet. In the corner, the cat slept. The sky was darkening. It looked as if it might rain.

He paused in front of the door, as if considering something difficult, then, he brought his hand to the wood and knocked. Wind drove into the shed nearby, making it moan.

After a few moments Death knocked again, slightly puzzled. There was a quiet sound from inside, then the light clicking sound of locks being undone.

The door opened a crack.

HELLO, ELIZABETH. Death said. He was about to say something else, but stopped because he took in her expression. ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

"Here." She said hollowly, ignoring his question as she handed him something. He took it and eyed it curiously. It was the small sack of coins he had given her so that she could purchase things to aid her in her work.

WHY…

"I don't need the job anymore." She said. "I don't…seem to have a problem with money any longer."

ELIZABETH… She stopped and looked up at him. Behind the blank detached look was one of fear and sadness. Death was not well versed in the way of human emotion, so he couldn't really think of what to say.

YOU DO NOT WISH TO WORK FOR ME ANY LONGER?

"No…I can't…I need…I have some things I need to do."

WILL I SEE YOU AGAIN? He asked finally. For a moment Elizabeth paused. Then, whatever emotion that had flickered briefly in her eyes, faded back into nothingness.

"Yes…" She said, as she looked away.

WHEN? Death asked. He was beginning to feel very upset and bewildered.

"Don't you know?" The door closed softly.

There was a sound of distant thunder.

Sometimes the weather gets it exactly right.

XXX

When Elizabeth shut the door, she started to cry. She hadn't cried for years. Now she did. She sat on the couch in her living room and cried until the sadness and loneliness and self-pity turned into emptiness and weariness. Then, when she was sick of crying she wiped her eyes as the darkness of the storm rolled in and thunder rumbled outside.

Eventually she stretched out on the couch and fell asleep, because it was easier then thinking about what she needed to do.

By the window, the cloth over the painting of Death rustled as the wind blew in from outside.

XXX

When Death returned to his home, he was soaked. He wondered about it for a moment after he walked through the door and stood, staring at the umbrella stand. He had never been soaked before.

He began to walk down the hall. Water dripped off of his dark cloak as he did.

"Master, good to see your back." Albert stated as he came out of the kitchen. "I've made you some tea and…why are you all wet?" Death didn't answer, but rather, continued to walk. Albert felt as though the room suddenly became darker and he shivered slightly.

"Master?" Albert asked. He started to follow him.

**LEAVE ME ALONE, ALBERT. **

Albert stopped, staring wide eyed as Death vanished into his office.

Boiling hot tea was scorching Albert's wrist and staining his sleeve. It took a moment for him to realize this was because his hand was shaking.

XXX

Death sat in his office, resting his chin in his palm. He felt terrible.

He looked over at the flowers sitting in the vase, glowing with life. Perhaps Susan had been right. Perhaps he hadn't been acting like himself lately.

The flowers began to shrivel. Rose petals fell like rain. The lilies curled in on themselves. Afterwards, he felt even worse. He took them out of the vase and tossed them in the garbage can, recently added. Then, he tried to ignore them.

This was terrible. He wasn't meant to feel like this, as if a void had opened inside him, sucking away at his mind, making him ache in…he couldn't even describe it…in invisible ways. Ways that had nothing to do with physical pain. He shouldn't be able to feel heartbreak. He didn't even have a heart.

No…what had he been thinking? And why not would the pain go away? Where was it even coming from?

The Death Of Rats jumped onto his desk, seeming to materialize from nothing. He sat and watched Death for a moment.

SQUEAK? He asked curiously

I SHALL MAKE IT GO AWAY. He said heavily. The Death of Rats gave him a questioning look. SUSAN WAS RIGHT. I SHALL MAKE IT ALL GO AWAY. He stood. From the desk the Death of rats watched him rise. It seemed to take a long time, as if he were stretching over infinity. When he stopped and spoke again, the small skeletal rodent jumped quickly from his desk and scurried out of the room even before the sentence was finished.

**IT IS TIME FOR A CHANGE. **

XXX

This chapter was a bit short, but I felt that this was a good place to stop. Thanks so much for your reviews. I shall update soon.

Oh…and don't worry too much…there's still a lot of story left (Well enough ne ways) and I assure you things will not end at all like this.


	13. Chapter 13

see a line of cars and they're all painted black

With flowers and my love, both never to come back

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away

Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday

I look inside myself and see my heart is black

I see my red door and it has been painted black

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts

It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

-Rolling Stones "Paint It Black"

Chapter 13:

Susan was sitting at her desk looking over the lesson recommendations passed down by the school board. She was making a few notes off to the side, mostly changes that she thought was necessary.

She wasn't really ignoring their requests; in fact she would like to think she was improving them. After all, what could city children possibly learn from a book called "Where's My Cow?" Madam Frout had given her a copy and Susan had flipped through it briefly before throwing it in the garbage. Everything else was like this as well.

For example, according to Madam Frout, the children should be on Spelling list B, which included words like shoe, hat and if they were feeling really adventurous, apple. Susan had picked words at random out of the dictionary instead. The easiest word for this week was assassinate. Which Susan felt was a much more fitting word for children from Ankh Morpork to learn.

She put her list down and sighed. It was getting late. She stood and began to gather up her grayish cloak, currently hanging over her chair when she heard a soft banging sound from inside the drawer. She frowned. Most people would think that something had shifted and fallen over, but Susan, unfortunately, knew better. And, she had a small box of chocolates, still half full inside.

She opened the drawer and glared at The Death Of Rats, who scrambled quickly onto her desk.

SQUEAK SQUEAK!!!

"I don't care! I'm going home and you'll not hide in my drawer again." She said firmly as she shut it. She threw her cloak over her shoulders and started for the door. The Death Of Rats fallowed after her, waving his arms frantically.

SQUEAK!

"You're wasting your time. I am finished with this. If he insists on being silly then fine. I'm not going to be a part of it anymore."

SQUEAK SQUEAK. The Death of Rats sighed and hurried off.

Susan stepped outside. It was raining a little, but not horribly. She stepped down the path towards the road, her heels clicking loudly on the cobblestones. She got only a few feet away and a raven landed on her shoulder.

"Hiya…" Quothe said. The Death Of Rats was on his back. Susan scowled.

"Get off." She said. "Or I shall tear off your wings."

"No need to be nasty about it. The rat just wants you to know that your grandfather is acting funny."

"Yes, so I've seen." She said heatedly. "He thinks he's in love." She brushed quothe off of her shoulder. He flew to the ground, nearly knocking The Death of Rats off.

SQUEAK!!

"He says this is different. He's not acting like he's in love anymore."

"Well good, he shouldn't have in the first place."

SQUEAK!!!

"He says the girl stopped working for him."

"I can't say that's a shame exactly." Susan said. "Let him mope, he'll get over it."

"Erm…he isn't moping either…"

SQUEAK SQUEAK; **SQUEAK SQUEAK!!!! **SQUEAK.Susan stopped and raised her brow.

XXX

It was a chilly day. Elizabeth was sitting out on her front porch with her father's heavy jacket on. The cat had brushed up against her, in hopes to get some food, but he gave up when he realized she wasn't paying any attention to him and went to play with an unfortunate butterfly.

Married. Every time she thought about it, she wanted either to cry or kick things. Fifteen years of turning down men who only wanted to marry her so that they could get at her land. Fifteen years of just barely making it through. Fifteen years a promise kept, and now, suddenly, because of that damn law it all meant nothing. It wasn't fair (But what was, ha.) It was her land, and it had been for years. What the hell did people like Corbet know about it?

A light rain had started to fall and Elizabeth looked up through a light haze as a cart, being led by one tired looking horse, came up over a small hill. The cat spotted it and hurried under the porch. Elizabeth sighed. And now, among everything else, she had to deal with another idiot.

"Foul weather, eh? Terrible for early spring." Walter grinned as his horse came to a halt. Elizabeth gave him a cold look. "Thought I'd stop by…I think you got my invitation a couple days ago. I just thought I'd come down personally since you didn't give my nei- my uh, manservant a straight answer."

"I thought it was pretty straight…you can't get much straighter then no, I think." She said. She decided she was far past being polite at this point.

"Yes well…seein as your in a bit of a bind, I thought you'd think it over again." He said. His breath smelled like brandy.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Oh." She said coldly.

"So what do you say? Dinner tomorrow night?"

"How did you find out about that?" She asked, glaring.

"Oh, well…I uh…the whole town…knows. It's been going around…" Walter said. "But…that aint important. What is important is…that I want to help you out."

"Ah…well…I suppose you think that's very charitable of you." _The whole town?! _

"Well…" Elizabeth interrupted him. She was also through with playing games.

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that, should I, for some reason, marry your repulsive son, all of my possessions would be legally his."

"Well no…of course…I just thought you might be distraught…desperate for a solution…and such…I just thought…"

"Mr. May, I can't think of any misfortune that might occur that would result in my wishing to spend even one moment in you or your sons company." Elizabeth said as she stood and turned towards the door.

"Why you impolite little b…" Walter growled. He stopped, but when he spoke again it sounded as if he were through playing games too.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but the fact is that your precious land aint gonna be yours soon, and you don't exactly have a lot of options here, Miss Shaul."

Elizabeth turned.

"Yes, and yet…here we are." She said as opened the door and then attempted to slam it shut. Walter stopped it before she could.

"Hey!"

"Oh no, I aint done. What better offer have you got, huh?" Elizabeth glared at him. "Yeh, that's what I thought."

"I'm not stupid, Mr. May." Elizabeth said quickly. "Marrying your son would be worse then losing my land…because either way I won't have it, but at least with the last, I wont have to look at your son everyday." She tried to shut the door again.

"All right, all right. Look, we're both adults here. How about I make you a deal?" Walter said desperately. He was stronger then Elizabeth, but she was furious and he didn't really want to lose control of the door on the count of his arm still being wedged in it.

"What!?" Elizabeth said, becoming increasingly angry.

"How about I sign some of the land back over to you after your married. That way, everybody wins." Elizabeth gave him a hateful look through the gap.

"It's my land…why should you have any of it." Elizabeth said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Because, you wont get a better offer and you know it." Elizabeth's jaw tightened. "It's true, aint it? So dinner, tomorrow night. We'll uh…work out the details, eh?" He let go of the door. Elizabeth glared at him. He was sweating a little but there was a hint of triumph in his gaze. It made her even angrier. But what made her really furious was the fact that she knew that he was right. She wasn't likely to get a better offer. She hadn't had one in years…

"I'll…think…about it." She said through gritted teeth. Walter May smiled. She wanted to hit him. Instead, she closed the door.

XXX

Susan stepped through the door into Death's domain. Quothe and the Death of Rats were once again on her shoulder.

SQUEAK.

"If this is a waste of my time I shall see to it that you both are miserable." She said as she walked down the hall. She had to admit; there was a strange feel to the place. She stopped, instinctively in front of the kitchen and entered. Sure enough, Albert was Present. The usual smell of artery clogging cooking, however, was not.

Albert was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his thin hands. When Susan entered, he looked up, with a slight air of panic.

"Oh good, it's only you." He said, relaxing. "Thought you were your grandfather."

"What's going on, Albert?" Susan asked, while giving him a funny look.

"Something ain't right! He's been actin funny since he came back from that girl's house!"

"Yes, I understand she's stopped working for him."

"I don't know nothing about that. He came back in a bad mood, and soaking wet, which I thought was a bit strange, then he shut himself in his office for a while.

"Ah…" Susan said.

"Then, after a few hours, I figured he cooled down, so I went to bring him his tea and he said it wasn't necessary. Wasn't necessary!" There was a moment while Susan waited for Albert to say something else. After it passed she raised her brow.

"That's it?" Susan asked, a little annoyed.

"You don't understand. Normally, when he don't want his tea he'll say 'no thank you.' Or, he'll take it then leave it to get cold. But all he said was 'Tea is unnecessary.' Then he went off to the room with the hourglasses and he's been in there since!"

"I'm not entirely sure I see the problem, Albert." Susan said crossly.

"Look, it isn't just what he said…it was how he said it. I've worked for the master for over a thousand years, but he wasn't like this even in the beginning. He's gotten…I don't know. But I swear when he spoke I nearly pissed myself."

"He's not drinking tea…and he's been doing nothing but work."

"That's right!"

"So…you're upset because he's doing what he should be doing?"

"Yes. No! It's fine that he's working…and that girl's presence made me as uneasy as it made you…it's just…I mean…he's never been like this before!!"

"Well perhaps it's an improvement." Susan said. "Maybe he's found some sense." Albert scowled.

"You think so, do you? Well, missy, you go ahead into that room and talk to him and see for yourself. I'll take him redecorating over this any day."  
Quothe left Susan's shoulder and landed on the table.

SQUEAK. The Death of Rats said as he dismounted.

"He says good luck, and that he's staying right here." Albert said. The Death of Rats nodded. Susan gave him an aggravated look, before leaving the kitchen and heading down the hall.

XXX

She thought of knocking and then decided against it. Instead, she opened the door and headed in. She had been in the room of hourglasses a handful of times only. This was because it was all too easy to remember what the sound of sand falling and the gentle sound of glasses disappearing, symbolized.

She shut the door behind her and stepped into the room. There was a prickling sensation on her skin, like the way a morning would feel in late autumn without the cold. Susan also found that, for some reason, the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck wanted to stand up.

She took a few steps forward. Her boots echoed on the floor. She thought they echoed even more the usual, as if the room were bigger or more empty.

"Grandfather?" She asked as she walked through the halls of falling sand. It was quiet, aside from the hourglasses. Susan headed quietly down the halls and halls of lives as they ran out and began again and again.

The further she got into the room the more uneasy she grew, and because she was becoming uneasy she was also becoming angry.

"Granddad, I don't have time to wander around this room all day!" She shouted. The room seemed to swallow her words.

_Sure you do. _She thought to herself. _All the time in world. _

She finished the seventh row of A's. She was about to begin the eighth, but stopped, because he was there.

Susan had to resist the urge to step backwards.

When she'd seen her grandfather for the first time, with adult eyes (As a child she had laughed) she'd thought he was terrible and large and haughty. Looking back, compared to this, he'd been rather pleasant that first time.

Death was seven feet tall, but Susan's mind was trying to convince her that he was a lot taller, as tall as the room, as tall as the whole house. Taller, infinite even.

His robes weren't just dark, because that would assume that there were other colors that could be compared to it. It was the abysmal sort of darkness one probably only found at the very lowest depths of the ocean.

He turned towards her. His eye sockets, normally lit with the faintest azure light, now were only of empty darkness. If there was even a hint of glow in them, it was the sort of blue that seemed even darker then the darkest of blacks.

Susan swallowed. She had never really been afraid of her grandfather. She'd been uneasy with him before, but even this was because most of the time he wasn't acting like himself. She was feeling a bit on edge now, though. Finally, she pulled herself together.

"Granddad, I need to speak with you." She said. She was pleased to find her voice was entirely steady. He turned back towards the shelf and began to take the hourglasses down, once more. After a few moments Susan shifted uncomfortably.

"It's about that girl." She said with a pause. He made no response. "I don't know what sort of…if this is temper tantrum…then I think your being very silly." He took an hourglass down, another arrived in its place, he moved to the next and so on, there was no indication that he had heard a word she'd said.

"Grandfather…" She said again as she heard the chink of glass on the woodwork.

**YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE, SUSAN STO HELIT. **This time she did step backwards and banged her ankle against one of the shelves. There was a brief sound suggesting that all of the hourglasses on that wall moved very very slightly. His voice was terrible. There was no malice in it, just a wretched sort of dutiful intolerance.

"All right…I see what your doing." Susan said after she regained at least some of her composure. "It isn't working." She added. He watched her for a moment in quiet incomprehension.

**LEAVE. **He said finally as he turned back toward his work. Susan frowned.

"I'm not going until you speak with me, like a civil person." She said sternly.

**I AM NOT A PERSON, NOR AM I EXPECTED TO BE CIVIL. YOUR REQUEST HOLDS NO REASON. YOU MUST LEAVE. **She was getting a headache, and it felt like her skin was trying desperately to crawl back towards the direction of the door, but she was also becoming very annoyed.

"I _mustn't_ do anything." She said angrily. "I am not finished, and I'm…" He snapped his fingers.

-------

"-Going to…." Susan stopped. She was in the kitchen. Albert looked first slightly surprised, then annoyed.

"Don't do that! You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"That's silly…" Susan said slowly as she massaged some life back into her arms and the back of her neck. "You can't have a heart attack here."

"Still…doesn't mean you oughtta go popping in unexpectedly like that." She ignored him.

_How dare he!? _Susan thought angrily as she took a seat. He legs were feeling a little weak.

"How'd it go?" Albert asked, changing his tone slightly because Susan wasn't looking quite herself.

"I'm starting to see what you meant." She said. He wouldn't even listen to her.

"Didn't I tell you? He's actin funny!"

_There's nothing funny about the way he's acting. _

"It's probably temporary…his way of sulking." Susan said, but without much confidence.

"You think?" Albert sounded hopeful, but also doubtful. She looked up, taking her eyes off of the Death of Rats, who was playing golf with his scythe and a walnut.

"I don't know." Susan said. "But I think I'm going to have a look around. I suppose I'd better start with his office."

"Well I'm staying right here." Albert said bitterly.

"Fine." Susan said. She stood. "I don't suppose you have something for a headache?"

"Finished the last of it myself earlier."

"All right then." Susan said with a sigh. "You come with me." She said, pointing to the Death of Rats, who tried to hide behind the sugar. Susan picked him up by the back of his robe and headed towards her grandfather's office.

XXX

While I was writing this I started thinking about early Discworld and particularly The Colour of Magic. The first time Death appears he says 'thee' twice and at one point 'my cully.' Also, after getting pissed off with Rincewind he stops the heart of a man nearby and takes one of the nine lives from a cowering cat for no reason. It's amazing how much Pratchett's characters change throughout the series.

Neways…hope you enjoyed the chapter. Updates'll come soon.


	14. Chapter 14

The sunrise or the sunset, hold your sadness like a puppet

Keep putting on the play

But everything you do is leading to the point

Where you just won't know what to do

And the moment that you're laughing

There is someone there who will be laughing louder than you

So it's true, the trick is complete

You've become everything you said you never would be

You're a fool, you're a fool

-"Sunrise, Sunset" Bright Eyes

Chapter Fourteen:

This was somehow worse then his voice and the way he had called her by her full name, which was actually a practice used by some relatives to show that they were upset with someone. He had taken her drawings down.

It wasn't as if she wanted them up. She had asked him to take them down many times. It's just; she hadn't ever expected him to do so. They'd been up for some time now, along with the swing. If he got rid of that, Susan decided, she would take this whole thing seriously. Er…or more seriously.

His desk was also cleared off. Albert's hogwatch gifts, his flowers, his mug, everything was gone in his office. Susan went around the desk. The Death of rats nibbled nervously on his bony tail atop her shoulder as she did.

"This desk is different." Susan said, somewhat to herself. She grabbed the handle on one of the drawers and pulled. It opened smoothly, which proved that it was new. Old drawers have a tendency to stick no matter what the contents of said drawer are.

'That girl must've gotten it for him." She said as she started to check the rest of the drawers.

If he was just throwing some sort of temper tantrum he may have just put all of his things in his drawers, rather then throwing them out. All of them were empty except for the one on the top right, which was locked.

SQUEAK.

"I don't know." Susan said. "The key isn't anywhere around. Probably nothing. Perhaps it was already locked." She said as she eyed the drawer suspiciously.

SQUEAK. The Death of Rats said as he jumped down onto the desk and made a few complicated motions.

"I don't have anything to pry it open with." Susan said. "Come on. I want to see something in his yard. "

She started towards the door. The Death of Rats jumped up and hurried after her.

XXX

Elizabeth was debating with herself over a cup of tea. She couldn't really taste it. It felt as if everything, including her taste buds had gone numb, which was probably a blessing because it was far too strong and had begun getting cold almost an hour ago.

A day ago she wouldn't have even hesitated. But a day ago she wasn't worried about losing everything. It was very frustrating.

She stood up and walked across the floor in bare feet. It was just after noon and she was still in her oversized nightshirt. She went to the sink and dumped out her tea, and for a moment just stood there.

The last time she had been this depressed was after her father died. And really, she felt almost as if he were dying again. No matter what choice she made she lost. If she married that wretch of a man she would have to move out and live with him. Sure, maybe she'd get a bit of her land, but she'd have to watch the majority of it become his…no…become his father's to do with as he wished. And if she didn't marry she'd be kicked off of her land, which would be divided among a bunch of men who would use it for gain and tear it up without a second thought.

No it wasn't fair. Damn Dorjan Corbet. Damn Walter and Devon May. If she accepted Mr. May's offer, she'd be losing more then most of her land, and, possibly all hope of ever being happy again, she'd also be breaking a promise she'd made to her father on his deathbed. But if she didn't…

_I'll go…I'll have dinner with him. Then I'll decide. _She thought. She tried to put the disappointment she was feeling with herself at the back of her mind.

Damn me. She thought as she went to her room to change.

XXX

The flowers in his garden were dead. They were lying shriveled and blackened on the soil.

SQUEAK.

"Yes. I know, I can see." Susan said a little testily. She still had a bit of a headache and she was beginning to feel a little worried. "Still, the swing is still here and so is the wheat."

_Yes, _She thought, _but he hasn't been out here yet. Perhaps the flowers are just a result of the way he was feeling. _She tried to push that thought away.

The Death of rats, who had fallen silent, suddenly jumped up and scurried off of her shoulder to hide in her hood.

"Hey!" Susan said exasperatedly.

**YOU ARE STILL HERE? **Susan spun around as her grandfather approached. Her headache flared up again. She had a feeling that if Elizabeth had ever seen him like this, she probably wouldn't have accepted the job for any amount of money he could give her; the word pleasant wouldn't have come to her. In fact…she probably wouldn't have ever left her house again.

"Yes, well…"

**YOU ARE HUMAN, AND THEREFORE, YOU DO NOT BELONG IN MY DOMAIN. **

"What about Albert? He's human." Susan said with annoyance. She didn't like being afraid of him.

**YES. I HAVE CONSIDERED THAT AND I FEEL THAT PERHAPS HIS PRESENCE SHOULD ALSO BE REMEDIED. I HAVE NO USE FOR A SERVANT. **Susan was shocked.

"You can't get rid of Albert he's been here for years…and he doesn't have any time left in the real world!" She felt her cloak tighten slightly as the Death of Rats crawled to the ground.

**THERE ARE NO YEARS HERE. HE IS ONLY PUTTING OFF THE INEVITABLE. **He said as he walked past her towards the stable. When he did, Susan's eyes were drawn to the Death of Rat's who was following him in the inconspicuous sort of way that made his presence even more obvious.

"Where are you going?" Susan snapped, angrily. She was speaking to the Death Of Rats, but her grandfather must've thought she was talking to him, because he responded.

**THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, SUSAN STO HELIT. **Death said. The Death of Rats motioned towards her Grandfather and began to inch around him.

"Where did you put all of the stuff that was in your office?" Susan asked, as she pulled her eyes away from the small skeletal rodent.

**IT WAS QUITE USELESS. I DISPOSED OF IT. **Death said. **DO NOT THINK THAT YOUR PRESCENCE ESCAPES ME. YOU ARE ANOTHER UNECESSARY SUBSISTENCE. **He said as he picked the Death of rats off of the ground by his robe.

**I SHALL DEAL WITH BOTH OF YOUR AFTER I AM FINISHED WITH MY WORK. **He said as he dropped the skeletal rodent again and then headed into the hay-infested darkness.

"I don't know what you think you were doing." Susan said as the Death of rats darted beneath her cloak.

SQUEAK. He said and quickly scurried back onto her shoulder.

SQUEAK SQUEAK!! He was holding something shiny out to her. Susan took it from him and looked at it for a moment. She hid it quickly as her grandfather charged past her on Binky. He vanished a moment later without saying a word.

When he was gone Susan pulled the key out from her cloak and eyed it carefully.

"The key to his desk?"

SQUEAK. The Death of rats said smugly.

XXX

Someone was knocking on Elizabeth's door enthusiastically. She pulled her hair back and walked towards it cautiously. There was a peephole in the top of the door that she rarely used, she pulled it back now and frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, we are having dinner aren't we?" Walter said in a jovial voice that suggested that this evening would be a sort of living hell for her, and quite amusing for him.

"I wouldn't expect you to have the class to escort me." She said heavily.

"No call for that, Miss Shaul. Besides, I aint. I need to see if my son's future wife can cook, don't I?" On the porch beside him, the cat had drawn near to see if the newcomer was interesting or not. (Ie, if he had any food) Walter, saw it and stomped heavily, while making a sound through his teeth. The cat darted under the porch.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth asked coldly. "I thought you were inviting me to dinner."

"Yes, but if you recall, you turned THAT invitation down." Walter turned back towards her and smiled toothily. Elizabeth glared at him.

"I'm afraid you find me quite unprepared then." She said through gritted teeth.

"No problem. We can wait. Besides, you and I have much to talk about." He motioned towards the cart he had traveled in, where a woman and a greasy young man were sitting and watching. "Aren't you going to ask us in for tea, Miss Shaul?"

XXX

"This place could use a tidying up." Mrs. May said as she entered. She was tall and had an eternally screwed up face, as if she had smelled something foul and was expressing her distaste for it. "There is paper everywhere."

Devon followed both of them in and eyed everything with a sort of jaded gloominess. His greasy hair was slicked back and he was wearing a wretched looking dress suit of some sort.

Elizabeth attempted to ignore both of them.

"Sit down if you like." She said broodingly. "I shall get the tea." She walked towards the kitchen, casting Walter a heated look as she did.

"Where ever shall we sit?" Olette said after Elizabeth was gone.

"Just sit anywhere, wipe off that couch, there." Walter said.

"Dad, do I gotta marry her? She's weird and she's simple looking." Devon complained as his mother began brushing drawings onto the floor.

"Shut up boy. Pretty soon you'll be rich and married, which is more then I can say for you if you don't marry her. You aint gonna get anything better because you aint good looking and you aint got anything a girl is interested in. Now sit down and shut up."

"Where are you going?" Olette asked as Walter headed towards the kitchen.

"Gonna speak with our hostess." He said shortly.

"I don't like her." Devon said as he sat down with a scowl.

"That doesn't matter dear. You don't have to. You just need to marry her." Olette said without paying much attention, she had stood and was looking around the room.

"So much junk." She said callously. Her eyes fell on a cloth-covered easel as she walked by the window. "What is this, I wonder?" She said as she took the cloth and removed it gracelessly. She looked at it for a moment with the blank puzzlement of someone who is not entirely sure what they're looking at.

"What an odd painting." She said. "I can barely make it out."

Devon made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Put the cloth back on, momma." He said weakly. He had gone rather pale. His mother eyed him with a bewildered expression.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked.

"Can't you see it? Put it back on!" She did, out of surprise.

"It's only a painting, Devon." But she was feeling a bit uneasy now, too.

"I don't care. It gives me the creeps." He said wretchedly.

XXX

"Here's your tea." Elizabeth said sullenly. Walter took a sip and made a face.

"I hate orange."

"It's all I have." She said as she turned back towards the teapot.

"Toss it, I'd rather go without." He said. Elizabeth took it from him angrily and poured it down the sink.

"What do you say we get down to business?"

She didn't say anything as she poured herself a cup of tea and sipped at it absently.

"Now, I was thinking, that, after you and Devon are married…"

"If…we are married." Elizabeth said a little distantly, her mind had begun to wander.

_You know _She thought to herself. _He drank the tea even if it was Orange. _She frowned. Perhaps it was a bit odd to think of Death at this time.

"Right…" He said, with some amusement. "If you're married, I thought you were, perhaps entitled to an acre of Devon's land…perhaps even two?" She came out of her thoughts.

"Two acres of _my_ land. Your so generous." She said sarcastically.

"All right. I aint unreasonable. What do you want?" He said, with the air of a man who will win either way. Elizabeth's teacup stopped halfway to her lips as she considered this. She lowered it back onto the counter and turned around.

"I wanted everything from the canyon to this house." She said as she turned towards the man. To her intense irritation, he laughed.

"That's almost half. No way." He said. "How about I give you…your canyon and everything…oh…three acres from it."

"No." She said coldly. "That's hardly anything at all."

"You don't have much of a choice." He said. "You won't get a better offer, that's for sure." Elizabeth tightened her jaw.

"I could stay unwed." She said finally.

"But then you'd lose everything." He said.

"Yes, but so would you." She replied. They watched each other for a moment, daring the other to back down.

"Fine." Walter said. "Five acres."

"No." Elizabeth said almost immediately. Her eyes were burning.

"Six…that's all I'm willing to give you."

"I want everything to this house." She said. Walter glared at her for a moment and then stood.

"I'll give you seven, and if you don't accept that I aint goin any higher. I'll walk out of here." He stood.

"Oh? It would be such a shame if you couldn't stay for dinner." Cynicism dripped from her words like venom.

"Joke as much as you like. Either way, I'll have a home to go back to. If you don't get married you wont have anything."

Elizabeth seemed to be arguing with herself. After a moment of silence, her face fell.

"Fine." She said. "Seven acres and the canyon." Walter grinned and stuck his hand out. She ignored it.

"And you aren't getting dinner."

"A pleasure." He said as he withdrew it.

"Get out of my house."

"As you wish. I'll be back tomorrow for all of the technical stuff."

"I shall await your return with abhorrence." She said as he left the room. When he did she picked up his mug and threw it as hard as she could against the door.

XXX

Susan shoved the tiny key into the lock and twisted. She heard a click. The Death of Rats peered over the top of her desk to get a better look as she slid the drawer open. There were two items inside. One of the items was a small half shriveled weed. Susan didn't think this was very much help. But the other thing…

SQUEAK. The Death of Rats said righting himself as he nearly fell over the side.

"It's a lifetimer…" Susan said as she reached in and her fingers closed over the hourglass. She pulled it out and examined it closely.

The words _Elizabeth Amaia Shaul _were scrawled along the side.

SQUEAK?

"It's her's."

SQUEAK SQUEAK.

"I think I shall have another word with him when he returns." Susan said with a sigh.

SQUEAK?

Susan's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Fine…you may leave." The Death of Rats jumped off of Death's desk gratefully and hurried out of the room.

Susan turned the hourglass in her hand and watched as the sand poured. According to the lifetimer, she had quite a lot of time left…at least by human standards, so, logically there was no reason for Death to keep it nearby. Unless of course his reason was illogical. Susan met this with some frustration. But she couldn't help but also feel relieved.

She set the glass down and waited for her grandfather to return.

XXX

Hope this wasn't too terrible. My brain feels like it's full of fuzz. I think I'm trying to overcome writer's block. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and such. I'll update as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

I dream of rain

I dream of gardens in the desert sand

I wake in pain.

I dream of love as time runs through my hand.

-Desert Rose- Sting

The darkness falls, the shadows break and the dawn returns

And even then I can't explain how deep it burns

Let your thoughts release the cold yeah

You'll find the body's younger than the soul

-Kalai "On My Mind"

Somewhere between the sun and the night  
You changed your mind.   
Nothing's the same  
And nothing has changed --  
I still wait like a fool.

"Living Behind The Sun" – Devics

Chapter 15:

Susan was sitting at her grandfather's desk with a cup of tea (which Albert had brought her after he made sure that Death was away), when he returned. Though this place had no concept of time, it seemed like several hours had past. He emerged through the wall, always an unsettling thing to see, no matter how many times one has experienced it and cast her a vacant look as only he could.

Susan took a deep breath mentally before bringing the lifetimer up from under the desk where she had been fiddling with it for the last hour or so. His expression did not change. (Well, technically it couldn't…) His sockets were still a void, sucking the life out of the room.

**YOU SHOULD NOT MESS WITH THE HOURGLASSES. GIVE IT TO ME. **

He said as he brought his skeletal hand forward, his fingers uncurling.

"No." Susan said, while trying to keep her hair from undoing itself. "Not until you stop this silliness."

**I AM NOT BEING SILLY. GIVE ME THE HOURGLASS, SUSAN STO HELIT. **

"No, I suppose your not." Susan said as she stood and forced herself to close the distance between her and her grandfather. "Why are you doing this?"

**I AM EXTREMELY BUSY AND THIS SORT OF DISTRACTION WILL ONLY DELAY ME. GIVE ME THE HOURGLASS. **

"I'm not going to give it to you until you answer my question."

**I AM DOING THIS BECAUSE IT NEEDS TO BE DONE. ** He said and snapped his fingers; the hourglass appeared in his other hand, where it sat on his palm. **I SUGGEST YOU TAKE YOUR LEAVE. **He turned and began walking towards the wall. Susan paused for a moment before following him. She followed him though the wall, into the hallway and then into the room with the hourglasses.

"I mean why are you acting like this?" Susan asked. Her grandfather stopped at a shelf where he set the hourglass down in what must have been it's original space. "I'm not sure what happened with…that girl, but it's no reason to start acting like…"

**SUSAN, WAS IT NOT YOU WHO SAID THAT I SHOULD ACT MORE LIKE I AM SUPPOSED TO? **

"Well I…" For a moment Susan fell into an uncharacteristic silence. "Look when I said that…I mean not like this!"

**MY BEHAVIOR WAS COMPLETELY SENSELESS. YOU WERE RIGHT. I AM FINISHED WITH EMOTIONS AND WITH THIS UNECESSARY LIFESTYLE. **

"What? You're just going to…to stop caring?" Susan asked a little weakly.

**ACCORDING TO YOU, SUSAN STO HELIT, I NEVER HAVE. I HAVE SET OUT TO UNDERSTAND HUMANITY AND I HAVE FAILED. I HAVE ATTEMPTED TO FEEL AND NOTHING GOOD HAS COME FROM IT. NOW I WILL SPEND ETERNITY DOING WHAT IS EXPECTED OF ME AND YOU WILL LEAVE. **

"But…but people don't NEED a Death like this. People already fear death, you're just giving them something to fear."

**THIS IS HOW PEOPLE EXPECT ME TO BE, SUSAN. **

"But when has that ever mattered!?" He didn't respond. "Forget what people expect."

**I HAVE MADE MY DECISION SUSAN. GOOD DAY. ** He snapped his fingers and turned back towards the hourglasses.

Susan found herself at the front door. She stared at the omega symbol for a moment before heading towards the stables. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She couldn't just leave things like this. He may have made his decision, but she certainly wasn't going to leave it at that. After all, it was practically her duty to fix his mistakes. Of course…in this case things were slightly different, because, rather then falling out of character he had…well…sort of fallen into character only more so…but…well she'd figure something out!

When she got to the stables she opened the door to Binky's stall.

"Come on, Binky." She said as she mounted her grandfather's horse.

XXX

A man was shouting. Elizabeth opened her front door, glaring bitterly ahead. She looked wretched. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were beginning to acquire faint circles underneath. She hadn't slept well at all in the last few days since her 'dinner' with Walter. She felt disconnected and slightly distraught, but she wasn't sure if this was because of her current predicament, or because of her lack of sleep. Probably both.

Walter was standing a few feet away with his cart and his horse. As if taking her land away was not enough, he had also decided to take her from her house earlier then he needed to. He had said something about it being some sort of precaution. She couldn't imagine what he thought she would do. She'd argued with him about just letting her alone until the wedding, but he had been determined to be able to keep his eye on her.

Beneath her boots the old porch creaked. One of many familiar sounds she associated with the house. The cat was nowhere to be found; she hadn't seen him in a few days now. She was a bit sorry about that.

"There are some things I haven't gotten yet." She said coldly. The thought of leaving this place made her miserable, she wanted more time.

"I aint gonna tear the house down…least not right away. You can come back later. Come on, my wife's got dinner cooking and I want to get back before all the good parts are gone."

Elizabeth lingered for a moment, then, reluctantly she pulled her father's oversized coat over her shoulders and took the sack of things she had managed to gather up and threw it over her shoulder. The stairs groaned lightly under her as she descended them and headed towards her regrettable future.

"Give it here." Walter said as she scrambled up onto the cart. He tossed it in the back. "I'd hold onto something if I were you, it'll be a bumpy ride." He said as the horse pulled the cart away from her house.

Elizabeth didn't show any signs of hearing him. She stared at her house as they made their way down the road, instead. She watched until it was out of sight and then, when it was she cast her eyes away and watched the fields as they rolled past.

XXX

"I'm back." Walter shouted as he walked into his house. He took his coat off and tossed it over an old patched up chair. Elizabeth followed him in, holding her sack close to her as she stepped, for the first time, into the May's house.

"We're in the dining room, darling." Mrs. May shouted back.

"Go take your fiancé's luggage to the guest room, Devon." Walter said as he pulled out a chair and sat down heavily.

"I just started eating dad." Devon whined as his father started helping himself to the food on the table.

"Don't you start with me boy." Walter said. Devon groaned and stood up.

"Gimme your bag." He said as he approached Elizabeth, who was looking around in dismal sort of way. The place smelled strongly of tobacco and a sharper smell that reminded her vaguely of bad cologne.

"I'll take it myself." She said, while pulling it out of his grasp.

"She don't want me to!" Devon shouted back to his father.

"Well then show her to her room at least!" Walter bellowed back.

"'S down the hall on the right!" He shouted at her, apparently forgetting that she was standing right next to him.

"I can find it." Elizabeth said while instinctively jerking her head back. She was too tired to sound reproachful. Devon shrugged and headed back into the dining room.

"Dammit boy, I said show her!" Walter said as Devon returned to the table.

"I told her where it was." Devon said defensively as he sat back down.

XXX

Elizabeth could still hear the sound of conversation from the dining room as she closed the door of her temporary room.

("We'll have to do something about her hair and clothes of course" Olette said. "I know he's just marrying her for the land, but honestly, our image is still important." "Course dear." ) Elizabeth tried to block out the noise, while wondering vaguely if Olette May knew how thin her walls were.

She set her sack down and practically collapsed onto the bed. Outside, the sun was getting low. She watched it for a moment, before kicking her boots off and situating herself until she was under the covers. They smelled faintly of some unidentifiable smell, but it wasn't tobacco and, at the moment, hat was all that mattered.

. Elizabeth notices that her shock was slowly becoming depression, which was beginning to circle her breast like a faint and unpleasant haze. She had a feeling that she'd probably feel this way a lot from now on.

Things were noisier here. She was used to living and sleeping out in the middle of nowhere. Here were the sounds of the town and the faint voices of the Mays as they talked over dinner…most likely about her marriage to Devon…

And there was a clock on one side of the room. She could hear it ticking. Occasionally it missed a tick or a tock.

_That's going to get on my nerves._ She thought as she stared at the window.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. The ticking followed her into her sleep.

XXX

The floorboards in Death's office creaked because they were expected to. It was like the doors, which groaned when they were opened. They only did so because he thought they should. He had never wondered why.

He ignored the noisy floorboards as he walked across his office with his skeletal arms folded behind his back. When he got to the edge of the room, which took quite a lot longer then it would have in a normal room due to the immense and impossible dimensions involved in the creation of his house, he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. The word for this is pacing…although perhaps the terminology is different when dealing with a space over a mile long.

When he got to the wall on the other side he stopped and uncrossed his arms. He was holding an hourglass. He brought it up for a moment and looked at it, then sighed heavily and set it down on his desk before returning to his pacing.

XXX

_The ticking stopped. Elizabeth opened her eyes and after a moment, lying in the darkness and the silence she sat up, balancing herself on her elbows. She looked around. The room was empty, at first glance anyway. Her eyes were drawn back to the window and a deep shadow near it. _

"_Hello?" She asked the darkness. "Who's there?" There was movement from the corner and then the gloom seemed to shift and come forward until the silhouette of a figure dressed in a long black robe became apparent. His cloak drifted around him as if the wind were rippling it, although the window was still closed. _

"_What happened to the clock?" She asked as she looked up into the emptiness of the dark hood. It was the only question she could think to ask. His presence made her uncomfortable. _

_**THERE IS NO TIME HERE. **__Elizabeth recoiled from the voice as it filled the room and engulfed her. _

"_What do you want?" She asked after a moment, while pulling the blanket closer around her against the sudden chill. The shadows in the room seemed to be spreading and scattering and the air felt tense, as if it were filled with static electricity. _

_**I AM HAVING A PROBLEM THAT I CANNOT RESOLVE. **_

_He took a few steps forward; Elizabeth's eyes followed him until she was looking straight up into his hood. It felt like the darkness was everywhere now, even behind her own eyes, inside her head. Death leaned forward until his empty sockets were only a few inches away from her wide, frightened eyes._

_"Wh…what do you want me to do?" She asked in a trembling voice. _

_He didn't respond, but rather, brought his skeletal hand up and let it hover an inch from her cheek. Elizabeth winced away from it. _

_Then after what felt like too long she raised her own hand and grasped his firmly. It must have startled him because blue light flashed briefly in his eyes. The shadows in the room seemed to disperse and she felt like she could think clearly again. _

_"What are you doing?" She demanded as she pulled his hand down. It felt chillier then it had before, almost like grabbing a bunch of icicles. "Why do you sound like that?"_

_ I CANNOT MAKE IT STOP. Death said in a wretched voice. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS SO DIFFICULT. _

_"What?" Elizabeth asked as she gazed into the faint blue light in his skull. He pulled his hand away from hers. _

_**NOTHING. I AM NOT HERE. YOU ARE DREAMING. **_

XXX

Elizabeth woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding in her chest.

Sunlight was pouring through the window. On the wall, the clock ticked away and she could hear the sounds of the small town waking up as she threw off her covers and set her bare feet shakily on the cold floor. She held her hand up and flexed it.

There was an odd prickling sensation spreading from her fingers to her shoulder, not unlike the pins and needles one got after their foot has fallen asleep. She did this for a few minutes until the feeling started to come back and stared at the window in a vague unseeing sort of way.

XXX

Sorry about the length of this chapter as well as the length of time it took for me to post it. I'm back to filler chapters so I've had a bit of writer's block. I hope it won't take as long to post the next one. I thought about it and I really think this story's coming to the end, but I can't really say how many more chapters there are. If I manage to get some longer chapters posted there may be as little as three or four, but we'll see. ;)

I went a little crazy with the lyrics…I'll probably do that from now on too, only because I have so many of them, I might as well use them for something.

Shiro Ryuu- I rarely read fics with OC's in them myself. I understand why you avoided it and this is precisely why I always enjoy reading reviews like yours because its always nice to know that I've managed to create an OC who's personality does not fall flat. Thank you very much for your comments, as well as your complaint (I was a bit concerned about how I portrayed Susan) I really appreciate it. And yes, I think your right about Devon as well.

Thanks so much for your reviews everyone! I love you!


	16. Chapter 16

But I hear voices

And I see colors

But I wish I felt nothing

Then it might be easy for me

Like it is for you

-Wallflowers "I Wish I Felt Nothing"

Each one believing that love never dies

Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there

I will be there and everywhere

Here, there and everywhere

"Here there and everywhere" –The Beatles

But she'll never

Really be alone

As long as I'm beside her

-Black Again- Stone Temple Pilots

Chapter 16:

Susan let Binky lead the way to the girl's house. He had been there several times before to collect her, so he knew the way, although, Susan supposed, if she really wanted to, she could have found the girl anyway. When they touched down, she dismounted and eyed her surroundings.

It was an old farmhouse, one story, the paint on the side was peeling slightly, as was usually the case with old farmhouses. Outside, the yard was unkempt and infested with dandelions and wildflowers.

Susan walked up to the small porch in front of the girl's house and mounted the stairs slowly. Underneath her they creaked. The windows were drawn shut and the house had a distinct empty feeling. Susan didn't need her grandfather's senses to tell her this. There was just something about an abandoned house.

From her right a cat meowed. It was sitting a few feet away from her and giving her a penetrating look. Susan cast it a brief glance before knocking on the door. She didn't think it would come to much, but it certainly didn't hurt, just in case.

The cat brushed up against her leg briefly then jumped up on an old looking swing with a faded blue cushion and went about making itself comfortable.

As she expected, no one answered. Normally, she was against doing this sort of thing, but, well, there were enough problems that came from being Death's Granddaughter, it was almost owed to her to indulge in some of the benefits.

Susan walked through the door into the dark quiet interior.

XXX

Elizabeth got out of bed and pulled on some clothing at random. It was odd waking up in someone else's house. The incongruity was increased by the memories from her dream.

The clock ticked on the wall with an air of normality, the occasional missing tick made it real. It looked old and the time was off by at least three hours. After a moment she looked away and pulled on her boots.

She stepped outside her room and listened carefully for the sound of anyone else about, when she didn't hear anyone she tiptoed across the floor and headed for the front door.

As she touched the handle on the door, she heard a rustling behind her and someone spoke.

"So, you must be the fiancé." Elizabeth paused and turned slightly. A young woman was sitting on the May's shabby couch. She seemed to be wearing very little clothing, what she was wearing was elegant in a way and covered in lace, but at least she had the body for it. She was watching Elizabeth coldly.

"I hope you're happy, Devon was my only shot of getting out of my job." She said bitterly. Elizabeth eyed her bewilderedly until Devon emerged from the kitchen.

"Mamma didn't finish off the spirit's if you wanted to…oh." He saw Elizabeth and a panic stricken expression crossed his façade. The girl turned to look at him, her perfect hair falling prettily on her shoulders.

"You won't tell daddy about this will you." He asked nervously. Elizabeth stared at him for a moment before turning and walking out the front door without saying a word.

"Aw, he'll kill me if she does." Devon said wretchedly.

XXX

Susan stepped into the clutter of Elizabeth's house and looked around briefly. She wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for. There were drawings everywhere. On the tiny wooden table in front of her battered couch a small vase of lilies wilted in the sunlight filtering through the blinds.

It was very ordinary. It didn't hint much of mystery. There was nothing spectacular about it.

In the corner was an easel, sitting by the window. There was a cloth thrown overtop it clumsily. One corner was exposed, showing a few splashes of gold. Susan straightened the cloth so that it covered the frame entirely and turned towards the kitchen. When she did she stepped on a piece of paper, which wrinkled and tore slightly under her heal.

She removed the piece from the ground and eyed it. Her brow wrinkled briefly and she began to look around. The ground and all of the surfaces were covered in pieces of the drawing paper. It was hard to miss. She started gathering them up and looking at them. Some of them were too sketchy to make out, but there were plenty that weren't.

After a moment she turned back to the easel and pulled the cloth off, trying to avoid the urge to pause dramatically. She inhaled sharply and then stood back and eyed the painting with curiosity. It was beautiful, but she doubted anyone would ever wish to own it.

Some of the painting was still wet, showing that the young woman must've worked on it recently. It was extraordinary. Susan wondered vaguely if her grandfather had ever seen it. She looked back down at the drawings in her hand. They were all various messy sketches of Death. She must have been trying to work the painting out very carefully in her head. It had been worth it.

Susan replaced the cloth once more over the frame, then, she unlocked the front door and walked out onto the porch. Binky was standing there waiting for her. Susan tucked the drawings into her coat and mounted Binky once more.

XXX

Elizabeth walked down the street in deep thought. The weather was nice, but she hardly noticed. She was in that state of mind where she felt as though any minute now she'd either break out in unnecessary laughter or burst into tears.

As she walked past the various stalls and shops she ignored the cries of people trying to get her to buy things.

_So this is how it's going to be. I'm marrying a man that I can't stand. And it isn't even him who wants me to marry him. _Elizabeth thought as she reached the edge of town and looked out to what was beyond. _I think I'm making a terrible mistake…but…I can't let it go…it's all have left of him. _Elizabeth took a few steps towards what would soon no longer be hers, then, she paused.

Even if the canyon was still going to be hers…even if she could still return to it every year, on the anniversary of his death, as she had been doing for the last fifteen years…could she really keep going back now? Could she stand at the edge of the ravine as Elizabeth May and even look her father's memory in the face, knowing that she broke the promise she made to him on his deathbed?

_But he didn't know this would happen. _Guilt was trying to rise to the surface. She fought against it. _He'd understand. _

But would he? It had been the last time he had spoken to her knowledgeably. It had obviously been important to him. Thoughts like this made her angry. Her anger made her feel guilty. At the moment her only options included marrying a man who cared nothing for her and gaining a small sliver of her land while going against her father's wishes, or losing everything and spending the rest of her life without a home or anyone or anything to rely on.

Her father HAD wanted her to be happy…but…as far as she could tell no matter what she did she'd be unhappy. It wasn't fair. She turned back towards the town, and, what, for now was her future.

XXX

Death was outside his office in the yard. He was staring at the rows and rows of corn and debating with himself about their existence. Well, that was what he was trying to do, but so many things were getting in the way, grabbing at his concentration and veering off in separate directions. It was beginning to frustrate him.

He made a decision and snapped his fingers, and then watched impassively as the rows of grain vanished, turning once again into the nothingness. There, that wasn't so hard after all.

Death looked towards the stables blankly. Susan had returned. He'd have to do something about her. He could hardly get anything done if she was able to take Binky whenever she wished.

He watched for a moment as Susan emerged from the stables and began heading towards the back door. When she saw him, her pace slowed and her expression hardened slightly. Not with anger, but with frozen concentration.

"Hello granddad." She said as she climbed the small hill and noted, with wariness, the emptiness beyond it. He didn't answer.

"You've gotten rid of the corn." It wasn't a question, merely a flat statement…with a grim undertone.

**IT WAS NEEDLESS. **He responded.

"I always rather liked it." Susan said as she removed the drawings from her coat.

**IT WAS SIMPLY A METAPHOR, LIKE THE HOURGLASSES. THERE WAS NO REASON FOR IT TO EXIST. **

"I've brought something for you."

**I NEED NOTHING. **

"Nevertheless." She said as she handed him the bundle of papers. "I thought you might like to see this."

At first he didn't take them, and for a moment she thought he'd just stand there and ignore her outstretched hand, but finally, his long, skeletal fingers closed over the pages and he pulled them towards him. He eyed them briefly, without so much of a flicker in the depths of his eye sockets.

"Well, I'm still against the idea…I have to say, but you were right about her not being bothered by you…I suppose…" She added as she watched him from out the corner of her eye.

**THESE MEAN NOTHING. **He said as he handed them back to her. **DO NOT TAKE MY HORSE ANYMORE, SUSAN. **

Susan frowned as she took the papers back and then followed him as he headed down the hill. She noted vaguely that Albert had been watching them from the beehives while they had been talking up on the hill. He ducked out of site when he saw Death was heading towards him.

"Look, I know your upset, but just because someone…breaks…your heart…it isn't a reason to stop caring. It's all part of being…hum…norm…it's all a part of caring in the first place."

Death turned and for a moment Susan was subject to the incredible void of his gaze.

**I HAVE NOT A HEART TO BREAK. I HAVE ASKED YOU TO LEAVE, SUSAN. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY I WILL HAVE TO REMOVE YOU MYSELF. **

Susan's jaw tightened.

"I don't know who your trying to fool granddad." She said as she handed the drawings back to him. "Perhaps you don't have a heart, but I certainly have never thought of you as heartless." When he did not take them she let the sketches fall from her hand. They fell onto the ground and scattered at the foot of his robe. She then turned and headed off.

"I shall see you soon." She said over her shoulder. "You can't stop me."

When she was gone Death looked down at the pages at his feet. There was no wind in his country, so they stayed where they were, slightly wrinkled. He gathered them up and walked towards the garden, where dozen's of wilted flowers laid on the ground, thin and shriveled. Death eyed them briefly before crossing over them to the swing he had built with his own hands for his granddaughter several years before.

Death sat in it heavily, now and after a moment of consideration pushed on the ground with his skeletal feet so that the swing rocked lazily. He gazed at the drawings briefly before lowering them and averting his gaze to the dead lilies.

Something caught his eye, a flicker of yellow amongst the dead flowers. Death stopped the swing from its gentle rocking and leaned forward slightly. At the foot of the tree a single dandelion was growing.

He raised his skeletal hand to his robe, looking for a moment as if he were taking an oath, then his hand vanished briefly into the darkness of his shroud and he pulled out a lifetimer. It was on a chain as if it were a pocket watch. He gazed at it with severe concentration before rising from the swing and tucking it away again.

XXX

The afternoon had been unpleasant. Elizabeth had returned to her room shortly after her morning walk and wouldn't have minded if she had been able to stay in it all afternoon. Unfortunately, around three (She wasn't sure because the clock was utterly useless) Olette had barged in with some of her friends and began doing wretched things.

First they measured her, and then they discussed with one another how something had to be done with her hair and her posture and her makeup, made several comments about how skinny she was, and the whole time, did so without realizing, apparently that she was there in the room with them.

Three hours later Elizabeth was left alone with Olette and one other woman who kept prodding her in various places while she tried on a number of wedding dresses that Olette had apparently seen in a shop in Ankh Morpork a month or so ago and had had delivered earlier that morning.

"How about this one." The other woman addressed Olette while holding a dress up to Elizabeth. "We had to take it in a bit around the waist and bust but it's quite lovely."

"I don't know…it's not quite white is it? It looks a bit yellow."

"Yes well, people hardly pay any attention to that anymore." The woman said as she set the dress aside again. She looked through the other briefly before pulling out another.

"How about THIS one." She said.

"Ooh, I like that one." Olette said as the woman passed the dress over to her. "The skirts nice and big. It'll cover up her scrawny legs."

"All right then, have her try it on." Elizabeth sighed as the women watched her pull the dress over her slip. Apparently she wasn't to be trusted with the more technical stuff, because the minute she got it more or less on, both women began to button her up and adjust things where they saw fit. When they were done they both stood back and the woman with Olette nodded with satisfaction.

"There, an amazing dress, one of Bogeiger's finest."

"It is awfully pretty. We really must do something about her hair though."

"Well, how much time do we have? I have a friend who's a stylist that can probably fit her in…mind you she's a bit…well…most of her clients are seamstresses." Olette frowned.

"I don't know about that…"

"She's very cheap…money wise I mean, and she certainly knows how to give hair extra lift…no one needs to know."

"All right." Olette shrugged. "The wedding's going to be the day after tomorrow, so I suppose I can't be too choosy."

Elizabeth made a sound in the back of her throat.

"The day after tomorrow!" She said, startling both women, who, had apparently forgotten that she was there.

"Yes." Olette said while giving Elizabeth a strange look. "Walter already has it all set up." She said. She seemed to be sizing Elizabeth up. "Hopefully we'll be ready by then."

"Well, I'll go talk to my friend and we'll see if she can't fit her in for tomorrow." The other woman said while clapping her hands together and smiling. "I suppose young Devon already has his suit."

"Walter insists he wear his. Speaking of which, I have some work to do on it. Devon's tall enough but his father was quite a bit bigger then he is when we got married. Be sure to put that dress away when you take it off, dear, we wouldn't want it getting ruffled. Come Ericka." Both women exited the room. Ericka paused only to pick up the rest of the dresses. She flashed Elizabeth a quick and unauthentic smile before following Olette out the door.

Elizabeth stepped off the stool she had been standing on and sat down on the bed heavily. Her dress, which was white and had a skirt that seemed to swell up with a life of it's own poofed out as she did. The dress fit well enough, they had altered it so the top hugged Elizabeth almost uncomfortably. She tried not to think about what they'd do to her hair. But god, the day after tomorrow? It was too soon!

The sound of the women's voices died away and she assumed they were either on the other side of the house or had gone outside. Elizabeth laid back and closed her eyes. She must've dozed off because the sun was in a different position when she awoke again.

Her eyelashes fluttered briefly. Suddenly the room seemed very quiet. It took Elizabeth a moment to realize this was because the clock on the wall had stopped. She eyed it curiously before approaching it with a sort of caution that was probably unnecessary. The room seemed suddenly to be filled with a lot of shadows.

"Hey." Elizabeth jumped, as she was brought abruptly out of her thoughts. Walter was standing in the doorway. "Dinner's about ready and we've got company, so change out of that dress and get out here." He gave her an odd look. "What's that matter with you?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth said quickly. "The clock stopped." She added.

"Not surprising, it's old and no one bother's to wind it up anymore." He started to leave, and then turned back. "Oh, and my wife wanted me to give you this." He said as he tossed something to her. "She says she doesn't want you wearing those big clothes you were wearing yesterday to the dinner table. Hurry up so we can eat." With that he was gone. Elizabeth unfolded the dress Olette had given her and sighed.

XXX

She adjusted the sleeves briefly as she headed towards the dining room. She felt like she was fourteen again, wearing uncomfortable clothes that didn't fit or suit her, but apparently were considered nice.

When she got to the table she stopped and her expression cooled.

"Hello Miss Shaul." Dorjan said as he set down his glass. He gave her a thin smile.

"This is my brother." Olette said. "Sit down. There's a spot there next to Devon."

Elizabeth went around the table, while not taking her eyes off of Dorjan Corbet, who, in turn was watching her.

_The whole town knows…ha. Well now I know who to thank for telling Walter May of my predicament. _Elizabeth thought as she sat down in the empty chair next to her fiancé.

"You do look lovely this evening Olette." Dorjan said as he took his eyes off of Elizabeth and helped himself to some of the food.

"Thank you. This is a new dress you know. Walter bought it for me. He said there was no point in being tight with our money anymore." She said and smiled at her husband, who grunted and began pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"How nice." Dorjan said. "I see you've gotten your hair cut, Daniel…very…interesting."

Devon, who was chewing on a piece of chicken looked up and around the table before realizing that his uncle was talking to him.

"Yeah…friend of mine did it. It's Devon, actually."

"Of course it is." Dorjan responded with little interest. "So when is the wedding, anyway?" He asked while flashing Elizabeth a brief look.

"Day after tomorrow. Got the arrangements and everything."

"I see. The sooner the better, I suppose." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were always cold and grey.

"I don't see why it's gotta be so soon." Devon said, while looking wretched.

"It's so you won't fritter any more of your time with that woman from the House of Nine Sins." Walter said. "Now hush and eat."

"I wouldn't be so concerned." Dorjan said as he took a sip of water. "You've a lot to gain. Miss Shaul has very extensive property. It's amazing what you can do with that much land." He was smiling at Elizabeth again, who was looking at her still empty plate with a gaze so fierce, that if there were any power behind it the china would have shattered into pieces. "Besides." He added, as his grin widened. "The House of Nine Sins is open to married men too."

"Dorjan." Olette said with a hint of malice in her voice. "No need to be inappropriate."

"I apologize, sister." He said as he took a bite to eat.

Walter had downed one glass of scotch and was refilling his cup. He offered it to Devon, who took the bottle and began to fill up his own glass, stopping only when it went to the rim.

"Now Olette, it aint the place that bother's me." Walter continued as he helped himself to more food. "His insistence on being personal with that girl is why I don't want him hanging around the place."

"It hardly matters to me. I don't want him spending time around a whorehouse. What would people say?" She said while sniffing.

"Every man has needs, dear." His wife gave him a piercing look. He caught it and cleared his throat. "Course your company is all _I_ need." He added uncomfortably.

"I prefer the gentleman's club myself." Dorjan said as he took the scotch from Devon and then offered it to Elizabeth with a hint of nastiness in his façade. Elizabeth glared at him but took it anyway, careful not to touch his hand as she did.

"Aint no difference between a Gentleman's club and a whore house." Walter grumbled.

"Of course there is." Dorjan said as he took a bite of his food, and then, politely, spat it out again into his napkin.

"Oh, so what's the difference?" Walter asked while giving his brother in law an annoyed look.

"Gentleman's club costs more." He answered with a smile.

"Honestly. I would prefer it if you changed the subject." Olette gave Elizabeth a horrified look. "It's not very ladylike to have such a large glass of scotch…and without eating anything beforehand either." Elizabeth ignored her as she took a large drink. She didn't drink very often. Her father had a very small wine cellar in the basement, and she would, on occasion have a drink when she felt she needed it. Right now she needed a large drink.

"Scotch is to prepare for your cooking, dear." Walter said. "This food is terrible!"

"Well, as soon as you get some money you can hire someone to cook for you." Olette said with a bitter expression on her face.

"Nah, I'll bet Devon's wife can cook. We'll just have Elizabeth make food for us. Aint that right, doll?" Walter said as he grinned at Elizabeth. The scotch was clearly already working on him.

"I'd rather die." Elizabeth said quietly, although not so quietly so that he couldn't hear her.

"Here, that's no way to talk in fron of compn'y." Walter said, his expression contorting. "You should be grateful to me. You wouldna of done any better if I hadn't come along and been so generous."

"I should think I would have been better off with just about any other offer." Elizabeth responded angrily.

"Ha! Ya hear that, she thinks she can do better." Walter said to Dorjan who was watching him with cold severity and a little disgust.

"Perhaps you should eat some more before drinking any more scotch, Walter." Dorjan said with caution in his voice.

"I'm jus fine." He said. "But I aint gonna take this from her. You wouldn't have had anyone if I hadn…come along." He said while pointing at Elizabeth drunkenly.

Dorjan raised his brows.

Elizabeth glared and stood.

"Where do you think your going?" Walter asked as she started to leave the room.

"I'm not hungry." She replied coldly.

"You get back here!" He shouted after her as she disappeared behind the door.

"Go to hell." She said below her breath

"Don't worry." Dorjan said after she left. More to Olette then Walter who was trying to sort out what was his food and what was the table "That attitude will change with time. I'm sure her spirit will break in a month or so."

XXX

Elizabeth closed the door to her room. Tears of fury were hanging in her muddy green eyes. She felt more angry then sad now. As she sat on her bed she wiped absently at her face.

She swallowed as she stared at the door in the way of someone whose mind if off somewhere else. Another tear dangled on her eyelash briefly before dropping down her cheek. Elizabeth raised her hand to remove it then froze. There was a soft sound behind her, like the faint rustle of fabric. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the room change slightly.

HELLO ELIZABETH.

XXX

Chapter's longer then I expected. I finally finished it here at work. (It's been very slow here) Pretty sure there's only three chapters left, unless there's something I feel I have to add, or certain chapters become shorter then predicted. This entire chapter was somewhat filler…I hadn't planned on much of anything that happened in it.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. : )

Shiro Ryuu: Anyone who can mention all of those bands in the same sentence is welcome to criticize my taste in music. OO I doubt many people know many of the bands I've used. A majority of the music I listen to these days is Indie. Glad Susan is better. I get plenty of writer's block. I'm glad the chapter's still turn out okay despite of it.

Digimitsu: I'm glad my update caused you joy…but sorry that it made you hurt your foot. I'm over my writer's block. Any further problem's will probably only come from the desire to get the ending exactly right.

MJ MOD: Isn't angst tempting? Fortunately, I like to think I've developed enough as a writer to not put in everything I think. You add too much fluff or too much angst and suddenly there isn't room for the story. And yes, Devon is an idiot and a pushover.

Big Cat: You have reviewed every single chapter I've written. I always enjoy reading your reviews. You know what I had in mind? Have you guessed how the story's going to end? I know one person who knows for sure because I told him. (He wanted to know, although I think he liked my first, fake answer better when I said ' everyone dies' more then when I told him what was really going to happen.)

Sigh…ne ways. Thanks for the reviews. I'll update soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Go home

and leave me at the door

or we can stay outside

of your house and just

wait for the morning.

Cause I've seen your sadness grow

and it swallows these days till it hurts to breath.

"Always Move Fast" Lydia

I wanted to change,

And become what she needs.

And I know, I know what she needs.

I know what she needs.

But I can never be.

I can never be.

And I can never be.

"All of The Truth" Bright Eyes

Well, the wind blows cold  
And it sharpens your frustration  
But the weary souls they always share a smile  
Here's something you can do  
If you want to try something new:  
Come along with me, and we'll wander off a wasted night

"Another Wasted Night" Bishop Allen

He did nothing perfect

He did nothing quite well

He did nothing perfectly,

much better then anyone Ive ever see

"He Didn't" Soundgarden

Chapter 17:

Elizabeth turned slowly. Death was standing against the fading light of the window, robe of absolute darkness attracting no light. A faint azure hue in the depths of his eye sockets resting on Elizabeth.

She stood from the bed slowly, noting that she could still hear the sound of conversation coming from the kitchen. The two pictures did not intermingle well.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

SPEAKING WITH YOU. He responded. He seemed to be taking in the room and she could sense a puzzled air about him. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, ELIZABETH?

"I'm staying here…for now." She said. He seemed to be examining the wedding dress hanging on the hook near her dresser.

"You were here last night, weren't you? That wasn't a dream." She asked, frowning slightly.

NO. IT WAS A DREAM. He said as he looked away from the gown.

"It didn't feel like a dream." She said apprehensively.

JUST BECAUSE IT WAS A DREAM DOESN'T MEAN IT WASN'T REAL AS WELL. He met her gaze.

"That doesn't make any sense." She said. Death closed the distance between them until he was close enough to her that she could take in his scent. The smell of ancient attics, the air in a grave, the dusty smell of old volumes and centuries past. It was troubling, but also almost comforting in a strange way.

MANY THINGS DO NOT. He said, his skull inches away from her face.

"I'll take your word for it." She said, slightly out of breath.

Elizabeth shook her head as she came back to reality.

"Look, it doesn't matter." She said impatiently. "You can't just…pop up out of no where. I can't talk to you here, these walls are paper thin!"

AH. Death said. I SEE. He straightened.

"Good…I…" Death snapped his fingers.

XXX

Elizabeth felt a sensation of traveling over a great distance in a matter of seconds. When they appeared, several miles away, she stumbled into Death's arms. It was like stumbling into a scarecrow, only less comfortable because he was rather lacking in straw.

IS THIS A MORE SUITABLE LOCATION? He asked as Elizabeth pulled away from him bewilderedly.

"What? No! I didn't mean for you to go snapping your fingers and taking me to…to…where the hell are we anyways?" She asked frustratingly as she looked around, slightly frightened. All she could see was country side and part of what she could only assume were the ramtop mountains.

WE ARE NO LONGER IN TOWN. He said. He was watching her carefully.

"Well, I can see that!" She said as she pulled the strap of her dress back onto her shoulder subconsciously. "Where, not in town, are we, is what I meant!"

YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID.

"Well I assumed you'd know what I meant." She said as she crossed her arms and took a few steps away from him as she examined her surroundings. "Are we even on the same side of the mountain?"

NO.

"Amazing."

NOT AS SUCH. I COULD TAKE YOU TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN IF YOU WISH. Elizabeth frowned and turned back towards him.

"No, you have to take me back." She said firmly.

YOU ARE IN A HURRY? He asked as moved towards her again, as he did she took a few steps back nervously. WHY?

"It's not…I just don't have time for this. Please, just take me back." He seemed to be thinking about something for a moment.

VERY WELL. He said.

XXX

This time Elizabeth managed to keep her footing, only just. She looked around. When she did she felt her chest tighten slightly. They were standing at the canyon on the very edge of her property.

"I meant back into town." She said in a quiet voice.

OH? Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyebrows furling slightly.

"Are you trying to be difficult?" Death leaned towards her so that she could see into the depths of his eye sockets.

YES. He said. AM I SUCCEEDING?

For a moment she stared at him in slight disbelief.

"What do you want?" She finally asked in desperate tones.

WHAT FOR DID YOU WANT TO STOP WORKING FOR ME? He asked, as, to her relief, he straitened, allowing some distance between her and he.

"I didn't need to anymore…I already said." She was feeling a little strange and lightheaded and could only assume it came from moving over a great distance in a matter of seconds.

Also she didn't like being at the canyon anymore. She rarely went these days aside from that one-day every year. And being here now was somehow worse with the knowledge that she'd soon be married to a man who she not only didn't love, but who's presence absolutely disgusted her.

I ALSO WANTED TO SEE YOU. He said after a moment.

"Well I need to go back." She said a little awkwardly.

I SEE. HAVE YOU FOUND ANOTHER JOB? He asked curiously while eyeing her with polite interest.

"No…no I…I'm getting married." There was a long and uncomfortable silence.

OH. **I SEE. **He said, the light in his eyes fading slowly. Elizabeth barely noticed as she gazed at the canyon walls.

"Look, I don't like being here, all right. So please, take me back into town." She looked at him and resisted the urge to recoil, for a moment the canyon was forgotten. There were shadows on his skull that weren't there before and he seemed…colder…more frightening.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She tried to focus on him, but her eyes slipped away as if she had no control over them. She managed to keep her gaze on his skull after trying a couple times and as her eyes fixed on him they started to throb and small tears of pain slipped down her cheeks. "Stop it."

She remembered her dream from the night before, and, while looking off to the side she approached him cautiously. The dream hadn't been quite like this. The numbness was there but it was worse now. It was like her blood had frozen beneath her skin, her teeth vibrated and a deep shadow of coldness and sorrow was taking over her mind. The closer she got the worst it felt. Then, he was right in front of her. She raised her hands shakily.

"Stop it!" She repeated as she grabbed his skeletal hands. She felt the numbness leave her slowly as if it were something thawing at the end of winter. And the sounds of the night returned, as a ringing in her ears she had not been aware of until that very moment dispersed.

When she felt the almost unbearable cold of his hands lessen she looked up at him. The glow in his eyes returned and she felt his fingers curl around hers.

"You scared…the hell out of me." She said, a little timidly, when she thought she could trust her voice.

I AM SORRY. IT WAS NOT INTENDED. He said. What he thought was; _I HAVE BEEN FOOLISH. OF COURSE SHE'S MARRYING A MORTAL MAN. _

"Does that happen often?" She asked.

NO. She nodded, not taking her eyes off of his.

"…Good." She said. She cast a brief look at her hands before taking them from him and coloring slightly.

ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? He asked after a moment. She was looking slightly confused and had paled considerably.

"I just…feel a little dizzy, is all." Elizabeth replied as she subconsciously rubbed her hands together to warm them.

I WILL RETURN YOU, IF YOU LIKE. He said. He was feeling sorrow again and wondered how human's could stand it all of the time.

"No…I mean…yes…I need to go back…but I think I'd like to walk…in…the fresh air."

CERTAINLY. He said a little dejectedly. She took a few shaky steps in the direction of the town and then turned back.

"I don't suppose you'd um…" She motioned in the direction she was heading uncomfortably.

WHAT? Death asked confusedly.

"Well I um…I mean…" She was coloring slightly again. Death wished, not for the first time, that he could read humans a little better. His only real experience came from Susan and whenever her face went red it was usually because she was angry with him. Could it be possible Elizabeth was angry with him? If so, why was she angry with him?

"Do you mind walking…with me?" She asked finally.

NO. Death said in heavy befuddled tones.

"No?" Elizabeth asked, while looking slightly uneasy.

NO. I DO NOT MIND. I LIKE WALKING WITH YOU.

"Oh...er…good." She said, a little relieved. She started once more, towards town and then stopped when she realized he hadn't moved. She turned and after examining him for a moment, smiled a little amusedly.

"What I meant is would you, please?"

AH. YES…OF COURSE. I WOULD LIKE THAT. He said, realization dawning on him.

XXX

They didn't speak for a while. This was mostly because Death could not think of anything to say and Elizabeth seemed to be deep in thought.

"Have you ever thought that you were making a terrible mistake?" She asked, breaking the silence.

I CANNOT SAY THAT I HAVE. He answered, after thinking for a moment.

"Oh." She said, a little awkwardly.

I RARELY DWELL ON THINGS.

"Ah." She tucked her hair behind her ear a little embarrassedly. "Your lucky."

HOW SO? He asked.

"It's just…It'd be nice to…I don't know set emotions and pride and all of that aside and be able to make the right decision…and not have to _constantly_ wonder if your…making a terrible mistake." She stopped and looked at him. There was a question in her eyes and he felt, distinctly that there was something expected of him. He wished he knew what it was. Human's were constantly dropping hints and trying to mask important questions behind perplexing conversation.

IS THERE SUCH A THING AS A RIGHT DECISION? He asked, after giving up at trying to guess at the meaning behind her words.

"Well I would hope so." She said frustratingly and continued walking. She sighed after a moment and cast another brief look in his direction.

"You probably hear a lot of final conversations."

I HEAR THEM ALL.

"And I imagine many people make promises to other people on their death beds."

MORE TIMES THEN YOU CAN IMAGINE. Elizabeth didn't respond and for a while there was silence again. She wondered briefly if things would be different if she had attempted to make some friends. But there was no helping it and she felt like she needed to tell someone.

"My father made me promise him that I'd marry a man who cared for me." She said. If Death could have frowned, he would have now as he attempted to think of something to say.

WELL…IT IS A GOOD THING YOU ARE MARRYING THEN. He said a little uncomfortably.

Elizabeth lowered her head and stared at the ground for a while. It was like speaking to someone who was both very intelligent and also entirely clueless.

"Never mind…" She said quietly. He looked at her curiously.

WHAT? WHAT IS THE MATTER? He asked. This time he stopped. She kept walking for a few steps before halting and turning back towards him.

"It's nothing…I just…" The glow in Death's eyes flickered slightly.

YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE MARRIED? He asked, after a moment. He also noticed that he was feeling hopeful. How odd.

"Well…no." She said as she started walking again. "I've spent the last fifteen years staying away from men like Devon May. I don't want have to bump into him at the market place let alone be married to him!" She said, at this point not concerned about who her audience was as long as she was able to say what had been on her mind for the last few days.

WHY ARE YOU MARRYING HIM, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO? He asked.

"Well…apparently I can't own land without being married. I wish my father would have told me that bit of information on his death bed." She frowned. "I didn't mean that."

SO YOU ARE DOING SOMETHING YOU DO NOT WANT TO FOR LAND?

"Well…yeah…some land. Very little land actually. And I'm not sure his father'll even keep his part of the deal." Elizabeth thought about this for a moment as she looked off into the distance. She could see her house now, less then a mile away. "You know…now that I say it out loud it seems a really stupid decision."

I DO NOT UNDERSTAND SOMETHING. Death said after a moment. Elizabeth looked at him, feeling, for the first time in days, like she was thinking clearly.

"What?"

WHY IS IT THAT HUMAN BEINGS DWELL SO MUCH ON UNIMPORTANT MATTERS?

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

WHAT IS DONE IS DONE. WHY IS IT THAT YOU ARE BASING ALL OF YOUR DECISIONS ON WHAT WAS, RATHER THEN WHAT WILL BE?

"The past is just as important as the future." She said as she kicked off her shoes and picked them up to carry along with her.

YES. BUT THE PAST IS GONE. Elizabeth's jaw tightened momentarily.

"So, are you saying I shouldn't keep my promise…that it's just insignificant?" This time he felt her face was reddening because she was angry. "You think I'm making the right decision by marrying some…some bastard who's only marrying me because his father told him he has to?" She turned on him.

ER. I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND YOU. UM…DO YOU THINK PERHAPS YOU COULD LOWER THAT SHOE.

"Oh…" She said, as she let her arm drop slowly, feeling a little embarrassed. "Look, I really don't expect you to understand. I suppose I shouldn't be bothering you with this at all." She said as they neared her house slowly.

IT JUST SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE NOT ACTUALLY MAKING YOUR DECISION FOR THE RIGHT REASON.

"Oh? And what is that?" She said with a sigh.

WELL, WHAT DO _YOU_ WANT?

"It isn't that easy. I wish it were but it's not. Either I lose my home or I lose my self-respect. Either way, I lose."

WELL…WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU? She fell into silence. After a few minutes they were standing in front of the farmhouse. Elizabeth stopped and turned towards Death, who was watching her carefully.

"I guess it wasn't so hard a decision after all. I've been so…stupid."

YOU ARE NOT STUPID.

"Well, I feel pretty stupid." Elizabeth said as she sat down on her porch steps. "It's not as if…my life would be over if I didn't have this place."

NO. TAKE IT FROM ME.

"I mean…" She sighed. "I can always stay somewhere with the money I've got…and…get a job…it's just…god, it's going to be so hard to let go of."

SOMETIMES PEOPLE MUST LEARN TO LET GO.

"I know." She said. She looked up at him. "Well, as long as I still have a house, would you like some tea?" He didn't respond, but rather, seemed to be examining her carefully. Elizabeth raised her brow and shifted uncomfortably.

"Er…" He came out of his thoughts.

NO.

"Oh…all right." She said nervously. "Well, I also have a few bottles left in my father's wine cellar…if you'd um…like. I could probably do with a drink."

YOU MUST EXCUSE ME, ELIZABETH. I ACTUALLY SHOULD BE GOING.

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, suddenly looking slightly disappointed.

"Right." She said after a moment. "Of course, um…sorry to keep you."

He turned and after raising his fingers to his teeth issued a deafening whistle. She stood and brushed in an absent way at her dress.

"Will I see you again?" She asked finally as Binky approached. He turned.

OH YES. SOON. She smiled a little.

"By soon do you mean…I mean you don't mean for the last time do you?" He looked at her for a moment before reaching into his cloak. He brought something out and after taking her hand, pressed something gently into her palm. He closed her fingers over it.

I WILL SEE YOU SOON ELIZABETH. He said as he parted from her and mounted his horse. She watched him until he was gone.

After he vanished she opened her hand. There was a tiny, partially wilted dandelion in it. She took it by the stem and held it up with a sigh.

"I would expect Death to give me a straight answer." She said. From beside her came the sound of a long, drawn out meow. Elizabeth looked down at the cat who had materialized out of the shadows.

"You are in luck." She said as she tucked the dandelion behind her ear. The cat approached her and rubbed up against her legs. "I have a whole canister of milk that I will have no use for in a few days." She mounted the stairs, and after locating the key under the floorboards, unlocked her house and went inside.

XXX

Two more chapters left!

And…oh yes, I've got another picture for this story on my deviantArt account. So, if you'd like to see it, click on my pen name and go to the bottom of my profile where the links are. It should be most recent thing posted on my deviant account. If you don't care that's okay too. : ) Love you all. Will Update shortly.

Starlite1: Hopefully the wait wasn't too terrible : ) You'll get the majority of the conclusion in the next chapter. The last one will serve mostly to rap things up.

MJ MOD: Yes, the scary thing is I'm actually getting used to Death and the whole emotion thing. And yes, Devon needs to find some backbone. Two more chapters and all of your questions shall be answered! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. You've been quite supportive throughout this story.

LoverDoll: I'm so glad you like my story. : ) I have also looked for a fic like this in the past. But I think writing my own has been a lot of fun. I'm also glad you relate to the character : ). I actually don't paint much. In fact, most of the painting I've done has been done in the last year since I've started at art school. But I do enjoy it. I think most of the reason I don't do it more often is because I don't have a decent place _to_ paint…oh…and I'm kind of lazy. I have sort of toyed with the idea of writing more after this, but at the moment it is just a thought…not to be taken too seriously. In order to write another story, which, more or less, takes after this one, I have to have a solid idea and I have to be sure that the people who are reading it WANT another story. You don't know how this one ends yet. Also, I have been re reading some of my other unfinished works and have already promised some horribly neglected readers in another section to finish them. So even if I did write another story, updates would not come as frequently as they do for this one because I'll be attempting to update my other stories at the same time.

Tim: I know you know how it ends. You're the only one I've told. I can't believe your still actually reading this Oo. Not that I'm not grateful. Oh and…we REALLY need to hang out soon.

Big Cat: Well I hope the ending is to your liking whether you're correct about it or not.


	18. Chapter 18

come on now i'll take you home

you don't have a thing to lose

but stick around long enough and you'll find out

i am nothing but bad news

-Eels- Bad News

I don't know any lullabys,

I don't know how to make you mine,

but I can learn.

In lonely days long ago,

I saw lovers put on a show,

well now it's my turn.

"I Can Learn" The White Stripes

and for sure we have danced

in the risk of each other

would you like to dance

around the world with me?

-"I'll Back You Up" – Dave Mathews Band

If you could change your days, arranging them in some sweet new sequence

Like any new arrangement's gonna make a difference

Cause it's the moment that you're living in and not the one that follows

That makes this mess you're cleaning in your head

Time still drags you forward, though you keep resisting

You know it's what you leave behind, you'll soon start missing

And the people you once counted on now say it's all depending

On how you act and how you treat yourself

And that's not very well

So baby, when I call for you

I want you to come

"A New Arrangement" Bright Eyes

Chapter 18:

The day promised to be cool. It was almost chilly in the morning. The sun had come up twenty minutes before and the colors of sunrise were beginning to fade.

Elizabeth wondered why, that when someone knew they would soon not be able to do anything, why it was that the only thing they wanted to do was nothing. She thought this as she laid long ways on her porch swing with her feet on the armrest. She'd been up for hours just sitting, while trying to motivate herself into some sort of action to get her mind off of how much of a pain the next few days would be.

She knew she'd have to deal with Walter May eventually. She imagined even he could guess where she would go to after leaving his house. This depressed her. She knew she'd probably have to deal with Dorjan Corbet soon as well and that frustrated her. Also there was a matter of getting all of her things from the May's house as well as packing everything she wanted in her own house before the end of the week. At this point her mind would shut down for a while and she'd stare at the weeds or the trees rustling in the wind.

When she was finally sick of the cycle her mind was constantly subjected to she stood and went inside.

She went straight to the kitchen in search of tea, only to find that the last of it had been finished on the night that Walter May had come by. She decided coffee; with perhaps a hint of something from her father's wine cellar in it would have to do.

She grabbed the first bottle she could find in the cellar and then opened the can of coffee only to find that about half a teaspoon was left.

"To hell with the coffee." She whispered as she poured the contents of the bottle out into a cup.

XXX

Devon was clipping his toenails on the couch when his father surfaced from his bedroom and went to the icebox to find a drink. He kept quiet in the knowledge that his dad was probably hung over and he didn't really feel like being hit over the head this morning.

"Where's that girl you're marrying, boy?" His father asked as he sat and began taking large drinks out of his glass.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" One of his toenails ricocheted off a nearby table.

"Well she aint in her room and your mother's getting ready to meet her friend so they can do her hair for the wedding." Devon shrugged.

"I haven't seen her all morning." He said in an indifferent manner.

There was a deliberate knock on the door. Walter groaned and motioned towards it.

"Get that will you boy?" Devon sighed and after setting the nail clippers down, headed towards the front door. It was shoved in as he was opening it and hit him in the face. Devon let out a cry and grabbed his nose as his uncle walked through the threshold, propelling him aside as he did.

"Move boy." He said before standing in front of the still drunken man sitting on the couch. "Walter, you have a bit of a problem." He said as he took in his brother in law, drinking hard liquor well before noon. "Are you even aware of the things that are going on around you?" He asked as he gave Walter a disgusted look.

"What?" Walter asked, while leaning out of the way of Dorjan's seemingly thunderous voice.

"I sent someone down to look at the Shaul's land today so that I could figure what would need to be done with it, and he came back and said that someone is in your future daughter in laws house."

"Oh?" Walter said, a little torpidly.

"Where is Elizabeth Walter?" Dorjan said with a sigh.

"She hasn't been here all morning…perhaps she's just packing the rest of her stuff. Her things aren't gone from here."

"Your letting her wander off without any idea of where she's gone?"

"Well I…"

"Must I tell you off all of your idiotic follies?"

"Alright! I'll get the horse and we'll go down there if you like." Walter said as he set his drink down frustratingly and headed towards the yard. "Don't stand in front of the door, Devon."

"I fink by nose is broken!" Devon said urgently, while grabbing his nose, which was bleeding through his fingers.

"Go tell your mother where me and your uncle have gone, boy. Come on, Dorjan."

"Iss bleeding!" He shouted as his father and uncle headed out into the front yard.

"Stop whining and hurry up!" Walter said as he shut the door, coincidentally on Devon's fingers, which had been in the doorway while he was examining his nose.

He screamed as he pulled his hand out and grabbed it desperately, and after taking a few steps backward, tripped over the chair and landed on his back on the other side whimpering.

XXX

An hour later Elizabeth had begun sorting through the boxes of items still slowly gathering dust in various closets. The majority of what she kept was sentimental. Now she would probably have to be rid of most of it.

When going through a tiny wooden box buried under a pile of her mother's old dresses she found a number of things including her father's old reading glasses, which, due to natural human impulse, she'd tried on and then removed after blinking dizzily. She'd also found some of her mother's jewelry, a thing she'd never quite got the hang of, several notes that must've been important at one time or another and finally her parent's wedding rings, which had been sealed in a very tiny envelope.

Elizabeth dumped them into her palm and examined them, wondering why her parent's hadn't been buried with them. But then, as far as she remembered they weren't terribly close. In the end the rings were probably removed because they were considered to be too valuable to be buried under six feet of dirt.

It was one of the few things her parents had kept from their marriage. Up until Elizabeth was about nine her mother had also had her wedding dress, but during an argument with her father, her mom had pulled it from the closet and ripped it up in a fit of anger. Elizabeth remembered that her father had gone out for a walk afterwards and had spent several hours away.

She slipped the wedding rings back into the envelope and put them with the stuff she didn't want to get rid of.

XXX

After he returned to his domain, Death headed directly for his office. Albert had been in the process of moving through the hall from the kitchen to his bedroom. When he saw Death. He considered returning to the kitchen, but alas, it was too late.

"Er, hello master." He said a little nervously as Death brushed past him. "Can I get you anything?" He was practically hugging the wall while trying to sound nonchalant.

NO THANK YOU, ALBERT. I AM IN A HURRY. Death said as he disappeared into his office, not bothering with the door, as per usual.

Albert relaxed after he left. He unglued himself from the wall and returned to the kitchen slowly.

Susan was sitting at the table with a cup tea she had made herself. (So as to avoid Albert's unique taste) The Death of Rats kept leaning over the side of her cup and she would occasionally have to brush him away. Susan's eyes flashed to Albert briefly as she took a sip of tea.

"Is he back?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's back." Albert replied while sitting down at the table.

SQUEAK?

"I dunno. He didn't seem too bad. What did you say to him?" Susan didn't answer, but rather, stood and headed towards her grandfather's office.

XXX

Elizabeth was sorting through various paintings and drawings kept in boxes and under sheets in a spare room when she heard someone knocking on the door. She set down one of the paintings she had been debating over (There were far too many of them for her to take them all) and stood cautiously. She had opened the blinds and the window earlier to let in the breeze. Now she attempted to inch towards it so she could spot the person calling for her without them noticing. This rarely works.

Elizabeth groaned inwardly when she met Walter May's angry and slightly bloodshot eyes and then dodged out of sight a second too late.

"Open up, girl! I know you're in there!" Walter shouted through the door.

Elizabeth sighed and opened the door up a crack after deciding that sneaking out the back probably wouldn't solve anything.

"What the hell do you think your doing sneaking off like that!" Walter said angrily. Dorjan she now saw, was with him. He was giving her a small and very unpleasant smile. "My wife's been looking for you so she can do your hair for tomorrow morning. You can get the rest of your stuff after the wedding, it aint goin anywhere!" Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Get off of my property Mr. May." She said calmly.

Walter stared at her in a wild way before slipping his fingers in the door and pulling on it so that the handle came out of Elizabeth's fingers and banged up against the side of the house.

Elizabeth frowned and took a step back as Walter motioned towards his horse.

"Don't you take that tone with me, girl. I aint got time for this bullshit right now. Now come on back. Olette's waiting at home and she's going to be pissed if we take much longer."

"There isn't going to be a wedding." She said sternly.

"What?" He said. "There isn't going to be a wedding?" It was a question, but it was almost made as an accusation. He was speaking loudly and a little spittle flew out of his mouth. Elizabeth tensed slightly. Her instincts were telling her she probably shouldn't try to argue with a drunken man. Still she tightened her jaw and glared at him.

"No. I don't want to marry your son." She said coldly.

"You've not much of a choice, Miss Shaul." Dorjan said from behind Walter.

"Yeah, you aint got a choice!" Walter repeated.

"After all…" Dorjan said while stepping ahead of Walter and giving him a cold look. "You have only another week before this is no longer _your_ property." Elizabeth scowled.

"Yes, I know, you've both made that very clear. I don't care. I'd rather spend the rest of my life working for just enough money to get by then be in either of your mercy. Mr. May, the wedding is off." Walter opened and closed his mouth angrily for a moment before sticking a shaky finger out towards her in an accusing manner.

"You are NOT going to do this to me now, girl! I have the chuch of Nugan in Ankh Morpork reserved and everything. I've already paid for the damn dress!" Dorjan touched his brother in law on the shoulder and then pushed him out of the way, lightly.

"Miss Shaul, I really must discourage you from making such an…unwise choice." He laughed softly. "After all, the only job your suitable for, given your history is that of a seamstress…and, let's face it, you haven't exactly the figure for that." Elizabeth stared at him for a moment while she decided if she wanted to hit him or slam the door on his face.

Walter, in the meantime grimaced, and then appeared to think of something for a moment.

"I'll give you more land." He said quickly. He got a rather nasty look from Dorjan as he said it.

"That won't change any…" Elizabeth started.

"I'll give you what you asked for from the start! Everything from the canyon to this house!"

"Walter!" Dorjan said sharply, as he grabbed the man's sleeve and pulled him towards him. "What the hell are you doing!?" Walter shook from his grip.

"Hey! It isn't your wife who's been spending money like crazy! If Devon doesn't marry her I'll be bloody bankrupt!"

"So?" He asked as he turned back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, but appeared to be thinking this over.

"If you're smart you'll do this for your own good!" Walter said as Dorjan tried to pull him away. "Rather then trying to sell yourself on the streets you can be living comfortably!" He shouted. Finally he pushed his brother in law away.

"You just be there tomorrow, got it!"

"Come Walter, I think you need to sober up." Walter crawled into the back of the cart, arguing with Dorjan as he did. The man said something to him in a quiet voice that made him shut up and then approached Elizabeth once more.

"My dear, I would consider this very carefully if I were you." He said in a low and dangerous voice.

"I already have, thank you." Elizabeth said coldly.

"That is a shame, for I can assure you that, if you are not married by the end of the week I will personally see to it that that you'll not only lose everything, but you'll never set foot in town again!"

"You can't do that!"

"You'd be surprised what you can do when you make friends in high places, Miss Shaul. Now, the wedding is at eight o' clock, and the church of Nugan is two blocks away from the Mended Drum…so if you would like a drink before hand, the location is very convenient. Good day." He descended the stairs and headed for the cart.

Elizabeth cursed under her breath before slamming the door angrily.

XXX

When Susan walked through the oak door, Death was standing beside his desk, which was covered, once more in an array of useless things. As she approached he snapped his fingers and Susan watched as her pictures returned to the wall. He turned towards her without surprise.

"I suppose I was silly to think you were serious." Susan said, while trying to conceal her relief.

YOU USE THAT WORD SO OFTEN, SUSAN. Death replied.

"Only when I find it's necessary. What about the corn."

I WAS GOING TO SEE TO THAT NEXT. He eyed her briefly, before heading towards the back door. Susan followed him, pausing only to examine her drawings. She pursed her lips and then nodded, satisfied.

The corn was already back when she joined him on the small hill. He had his hands folded behind his back and was staring at the stalks in a contemplative manner.

"I do hope you aren't planning to do that again." Susan said after a moment.

NO.

"Good."

YOU WERE WORRIED? Susan cleared her throat.

"Well…I mean, it would have been quite unfortunate for people to have to endure more horror after death…and you know…I suppose…I…like you more…like this…I'd rather you be er impractical…then…well…what you were."

THANK YOU. Death said. Susan looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"You saw her?" She asked after a moment.

YES. Death answered.

"Did you find out why she quit?"

I DID. I AM A BIT UNCLEAR OVER THE DETAILS; EXCEPT THAT SHE WAS PLANNING TO BE MARRIED OVER SOME ACRES OF LAND.

"Oh?" Susan said. She shifted uncomfortably. "Er…sorry. Unfortunately human lives tend to be a bit complex."

YES INDEED. He said, as he watched the field dance in the illusory wind. Susan sighed and turned towards him.

"I am sorry, Granddad." She said, a bit more sincerely and after a moment of internal debate, she added "I have nothing to do, so, if you would like to have that cup of tea…er…now isn't a _bad_ time." Death shook his head.

AS MUCH AS I ENJOY YOUR COMPANY, I MUST DECLINE. I HAVE OTHER MATTER'S TO TAKE CARE OF. He moved past her. BUT PERHAPS ANOTHER TIME.

"Yes…all right." Susan said slowly. "What are you doing?" Death paused.

SOMETHING SILLY. He replied after a moment. He snapped his fingers and was gone.

XXX

Elizabeth yawned as she pushed a box full of artwork she was planning on getting rid of against the wall. There was only one painting left.

She pulled the cloth off of the painting of Death and examined it briefly, before touching it very carefully in an area that still looked a little wet. And yes, it wasn't dry just yet, but perhaps it would be at the end of the week. She started to put the cloth back on, then thought better of it and set it aside.

After she went back into her bedroom, putting her hair up as she did and searched briefly through a box of clothes she wanted to keep until she found an old nightshirt. It wasn't very late yet, but she hadn't slept much the night before and decided she might as well be comfortable.

When she got back into the living room she shut the window and drew the blinds and then collapsed onto the couch, now devoid of paper. She eyed the painting from her place on the couch for several minutes before sighing and putting her arm over her eyes, dozing off shortly after.

XXX

She woke up suddenly several hours later, in a manner that suggested that something had stirred her from her sleep. For a moment she laid in the darkness as the questions generally running through a person's head after sleeping vanished. When they did she groaned. Sleeping on her couch hadn't been a good idea; she really ought to remember it in the future. As it was, she was bathed in sweat and she must have slept on her neck wrong because it was horribly stiff. Also, she'd been drinking on and off all day and now she felt the result. Her head was aching dully and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

Elizabeth cast a look at the grandfather clock pushed up against the wall after she massaged some life back into her neck. It was nearly 10:30. She sat up and swung her legs over the couch.

Just as her feet touched the floor, someone knocked quietly on the door. Elizabeth jumped, and then, very slowly, rose and walked quietly to the front door, grateful that she had closed the curtains before she fell asleep.

She stood on her tiptoes and peered out the eyehole. Elizabeth stood back for a moment and then slowly undid the locks and opened the door.

GOOD EVENING, ELIZABETH.

"Er, good evening. I didn't expect you back…so quickly." She said. They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

I DID SAY I WOULD SEE YOU SOON. Death said a little awkwardly. Elizabeth stepped out into the night air, closing the door after her as she did.

"Um, I don't have anything to drink to offer you but spirits, I'm afraid."

THAT IS QUITE ALL RIGHT. I NEED NOTHING. He said as she sat down on the porch swing with a sigh. There was a pleasant breeze in the air, which smelled vaguely of spring and the scent of someone burning something far away. (Something unimportant)

"Okay…um…I hope you don't mind if I ask…but…"

HOW ARE YOU? Death interrupted, he had been gazing off into the yard. Now his gaze fell on her. She raised her brow.

"Uh…fine…still alive…I think. I've been packing, going through old stuff all day." She said vaguely. "I feel better about things. Better then I did anyways." She added after a moment.

YOU HAVE NO REGRETS? Death asked. Elizabeth frowned.

"Um…well…I don't think…it's possible to have no regrets." She sounded nervous now. "But…well…I haven't many."

THAT IS A GOOD ANSWER, AND I AM GLAD TO HEAR IT, FOR YOU SEE, IT MAKES THIS MUCH EASIER FOR ME.

"O-oh…?" She swallowed. "Er…I think…perhaps, that I may need that drink. Do you think you could, er, wait here a moment?" She stood and started towards the door. Death laid a skeletal hand on her shoulder heavily.

I CANNOT WAIT, I'M AFRAID ALCOHOL WILL NOT HELP MUCH IN THE CIRCUMSTANCES.

"Oh…" Elizabeth turned slowly, frowning at the ground as she did.

"Ah…so this is about that. I had a feeling." Death eyed her curiously.

"Well…" She started. "I suppose, things could be much worse. I mean…it has to happen eventually, doesn't it? Everyone dies, right?"

THIS _IS_ TRUE…ER…

"And I suppose it can't be all bad, I mean…your _nothing_ like I expected."

UM THANK YOU…BUT…

"I sort of wish I'd known about this before I packed everything…today could have been spent so much better."

ELIZABETH…

"Seems like such a waste of time now." Death sighed, an impressive act, when performed by a skeleton.

I CAME HERE TONIGHT TO REQUEST YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE. He said in the midst of her next sentence.

"Although I suppose it makes things easier for…" She stopped and looked up at him in unreserved shock. "…_What?"_ She asked, certain that she hadn't heard him right.

WILL YOU MARRY ME ELIZABETH? She stared at him in wide-eyed horror as her mouth worked to form words that her mind had not yet processed.

"Gng?" She said finally. She felt suddenly as if her thoughts had been violently forced into a 360 degree turn and her brain had been turned to mush in the process. Where the hell had marriage come from? Death took a few steps towards her.

Elizabeth stepped back instinctively and raised her hands to discourage him from coming any nearer.

"Y…your not serious…?" She implored unsteadily. In front of her, her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. He did not say anything. "You are…your serious!"

I AM ALWAYS SERIOUS. Death said as he took another step towards her. She looked up at him, the breath suddenly stuck in her throat.

"I can't think." She said as she backed up against the door. "I need to think." She turned abruptly and managed to pull the door open after a few tries. "Just…stay out here." She said as she closed it behind her. Death eyed it bewilderedly before sitting, a little awkwardly on the swing.

The cat materialized out of the darkness and jumped up beside him, rubbing up against his skeletal hand.

XXX

Elizabeth stood where she was for a few seconds, feeling the shock move through her body in waves. It was like being in a dream. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on or what she was thinking.

_Well, this isn't exactly a normal situation. I mean, it doesn't happen often…or ever. He has his good qualities certainly…but…for god's sake, he's the Grim Reaper! _

Elizabeth thought this as she headed into the room and paced across the floor uncomfortably. Her nightshirt flapped around her as she did. She thought of going into the kitchen and partaking in that drink after all, but then, decided against it. It was hard enough to think straight as it was without alcohol getting in the way of her senses.

_Okay…need to think clearly, trying to think clearly…all right. He's Death…Death is asking me to marry him. Death. _

"Oh god." She said to the empty room.

She sat on the couch and crossed her arms, her eyes on the floor. A lot of random things were going through her mind.

_This shouldn't be about the land…or at least only about the land…no…that wouldn't be right…not any better then marrying Devon. _Elizabeth frowned

…_well…perhaps a bit better then marrying Devon. _She conceded. _But god! I mean…I can't imagine being…married…to _him

And she couldn't. It wasn't as if she didn't like him. Despite how depressing it was, he was only the only friend she'd had since her father died. And she had to admit; there was something almost charming about him. But even if he did have his good side, the part of him that she really did rather like, there was always going to be the other side as well. He was Death, after all…he would always be Death, even if his house did resemble that of a human's.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and then, slowly headed back towards the door.

When she got back onto the porch, Death was petting the cat absently. When he turned to look at her, the cat jumped onto his lap and bat absently at the Omega pin on his cloak.

She walked uncomfortably across the porch and sat beside him, trying a number of things in her mind before she finally did speak.

"This doesn't make any sense." She said. Death pushed the cat off of him gently, much to its disappointment.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN? He asked as he turned towards her.

"I mean…you don't need a wife. Your Death…if this…is just a way of trying to help me then…it's very unusual."

She sighed, and after a moment, let her hair down because the tie was coming lose anyways, and it was something to do.

"I mean, people offer other people jobs when they want to help them, they offer emotional support…understanding, they don't propose to them!"

I DO WISH TO HELP, ELIZABETH. He said quietly. She nodded, while fiddling with her hands.

"Well…you don't want to marry me." She said uncomfortably. "That isn't how you go about it." She massaged her temples for a moment, as her minor headache was becoming a major one.

"Besides…you already did help me. I needed someone to talk to…and you were there…sometimes…that's the only sort of help someone can be." She said. She was feeling oddly empty all of sudden…disappointed, perhaps.

AH. Death responded, a little sorrowfully. I WISH THAT I COULD OFFER YOU MORE.

"Yeah…me too." She said, a little quietly.

HOWEVER, I AM NOT VERY SURPRISED. He said as he stood. I UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN GIVE YOU NOTHING. He seemed to think about something for a moment.

I HOPE THAT YOU WILL BE HAPPY, ELIZABETH. He said finally.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said in a far off voice, her eyebrows knotted together.

THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ME, THOUGH I DO NOT THINK I COULD EXPLAIN WHY.

"Like the hairbrush." She said, as her mind was working furiously and she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying anymore.

NO…NOT QUITE LIKE A HAIRBRUSH. He said as he raised his hand to his teeth and issued a loud whistle. Elizabeth looked up, coming out of what felt like a world full of mist. Binky approached, looking impressive, as always.

"Wait…stop…" She said weakly as he started towards the horse. He paused and turned to look at her, his skull unreadable, his features terrible, the ultimate reality.

"Uh…I…don't want you to go yet. I need to ask…" She said as she stood in front of him.

YES?

"Why? Why are you doing this? What does my happiness matter to _you_?"

WHY SHOULD IT NOT? He asked.

"No…I don't want that kind of answer. You're so strange. I don't understand why you do the things you do. Is it just some sort of fancy of yours? One minute you need a decorator, a daughter…a wife? I mean…how am I supposed to react to this…because I have to admit, I am flattered if not, admittedly a bit frightened, you definitely caught me off guard…but I…I don't know how to react to you!" She said in desperate tones. Death raised his hand, and, awkwardly brushed a bit of her hair out of her face.

I ASSURE YOU, THAT THIS IS NO FANCY OF MINE… He thought for a moment. I IMAGINE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING TO SUSAN.

"That doesn't matter." She said as she took his hand and brought it down to her side, while giving him a pointed look.

I AM HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE SPECIAL TO ME. He said.

"Really?" She asked after a moment, sounding a bit skeptical.

YES. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY, ELIZABETH.

He said, as he took his hand from hers and walked down the steps. Elizabeth frowned and followed him after a moment of contemplative thought.

"Wait." She said as she grabbed at his sleeve, her fingers closing around the almost dreamlike fabric to the bone of his arm. He gazed down at her, slightly surprised.

WHAT IS IT?

"I um…I changed my mind."

OH? Death said confusedly.

"My answer…um…is yes." She looked as if she were even surprised at what she was saying.

YES?

"I'll marry you." She said, saying it quickly so the words wouldn't have time to stick in her head where she could analyze them.

YOU WILL? He asked, startled.

"…er…yes."

YOU ARE CERTAIN?

"Well, in the circumstances I'm not entirely sure I can be certain…but…well…as sure as I think I can be…with you." She said carefully a she let her hand fall from his cloak.

AH.

"Don't er…be offended."

I AM NOT. He said, now near enough so that he could not possibly be any nearer unless he was holding onto her. I AM ASTOUNDED.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Well…so am I, actually." She said, a little shyly. She laughed a little nervously. "I thought I was dying."

YOU ARE. He said, apparently confused at the sudden change of topic.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him, aghast.

EVERYONE IS DYING. For a moment she continued staring at him in an uncomfortable manner, before remembering the second day they met.

"All right…what I meant was, am I dying…" She stopped and rephrased her question. "Will I die tonight?"

OF COURSE NOT. NEVERTHELESS, IF YOU ARE, IN FACT, CERTAN, THEN WE REALLY MUST BE GOING.

"What? Why?"

TO GET MARRIED.

"_Now?" _

OH YES. NOW IS THE BEST TIME. He said as he motioned for Binky to approach.

"It is?" She asked, while watching the horse with wide eyes.

YES. He offered her his hand. Elizabeth stared at it for a moment before shrugging.

"All right, I guess…uh…your sure now's the best time?"

THERE IS NO TIME LIKE THE PRESENT, ELIZABETH.

"Right…er…I think this is going to be even more difficult then I thought. Uh…stay here…I'll be back." She turned and headed towards the house, feeling confused and a bit nervous.

WHERE ARE YOU GOING? He asked after her, a bit concerned.

"Well…I'm not going to get married in my father's night shirt!" She called over her shoulder in exasperated tones.

XXX

I had this chapter mostly done two nights ago, then, became frustrated with it and deleted two pages of writing because I didn't like it. I had to go back yesterday and even more so today (I was a bit out of it yesterday due to a really wretched night of sleep) so I could slowly move through the two and a half pages of text that still needed to be written.

Now I only have one chapter to go. That one will probably not be quite as long as this one.

I came very close to changing this a few days ago, despite the fact that this is how it was supposed to go from the beginning. I changed my mind and decided that, even if people don't like it, at least I, myself will be pleased with the story. I rarely change my mind when it comes to writing, at least on the big matters.

Having said that, now that everyone who is reading this has seen my intentions, in accordance to Loverdoll's request and now, starlite1's as well, I am offering you a sequel. I have an idea, already. (Have had one for some time now, actually) If you guys want one, you can have it, if not, if you'd like to just follow this one to the end, and have that be it, then that's all right too. I have a few fics need to finish in other sections, so even if I do write a sequel, I'll have to switch between updates, but I'm perfectly willing to give it a try.

Digimitsu: I actually tried to write another one a couple years ago, but it was about Rincewind, who used to be my favorite character before I realized how hard it was to like him. Everytime I read the books with him in them, I wound up feeling bad for him because everyone was always so mean. I didn't get past the Epilogue. I guess my future installments are up to you guys.

Starlite1:) Despite the fact that I'm just a bit disturbed by the words 'bony romance' I'm extremely glad you think the wait is worth it. As for a sequel, well, obviously, see above.

MJMOD: I like reading your reviews, you always seem to be analyzing the chapters in them. Death WILL see Devon and his family, just…not quite yet.

Aydra: Your English is fine. Thank you: ) For both the compliments on my writing and the drawing. Although I imagine they both need a lot of work.

Big Cat: OO Were you right?

Loverdoll: I was so pleased when I read your review. I laughed and then forced myself to continue writing despite the fact that my brain wasn't working right, in order to get the chapter uploaded so you could read it. I gave up and decided to get a good night's sleep first, but it was definitely a great inspiration. I hope you were surprised…in a good way. Thank you for your support.


	19. Chapter 19

It ain't easy to swallow

It sticks in the throat

She gave her heart to the man in the

Long black coat

"Man In The Long Black Coat"

-Bob Dylan

Chapter 19:

Elizabeth searched blindly through a stack of clothing already packed in a box, moving mostly on confusion and adrenaline. She found a random white dress of her mothers and put it on in a hurry.

_You had wretched taste, mother_. She thought as she buttoned it up and started back towards the door. She stopped however as her eyes fell on another box, after a brief internal struggle she got down on her knees to search through it quickly. She pulled out the tiny envelope with her parent's rings in it and tucked it in the hideous sash tied around the dress.

When she returned to the yard Death had already mounted his horse. He offered her his hand as she neared him and pulled her up to sit astride the horse in front of him, taking the reins on either side of her.

"Er…I don't suppose there is a church open at this time?" Elizabeth asked, an almost hopeful tone in her voice. The enormity of what she was doing falling on her as Death tugged on the reins.

IN ANKH MORPORK, CERTAINLY. Death replied.

And then Binky was moving through the air, not flying, but galloping on a surface of his own devising. Mere seconds later they were traveling through the dark, but by no means quiet and empty streets of Ankh Morpork.

Elizabeth was silent, watching people move like shadows beside them, completely avoiding contact with the horse without knowing it. Occasionally someone would look at them and then turn away looking confused or uncomfortable.

Elizabeth had only been to Ankh Morpork once with her father. He had said that she was to stay near him, and to hide any possessions that looked at all valuable. She doubted that she'd have anything to worry about this time.

"Where are we going?" She whispered nervously.

I AM NOT SURE. Death replied. Elizabeth raised her brow.

"You don't know? But I thought…"

I AM NOT WELL VERSED IN THE WAYS OF RELIGION ELIZABETH. I AM LOOKING FOR A CHURCH THAT DOES NOT LOOK AS IF IT IS DESERTED.

She sighed and leaned back slightly. She was beginning to feel the adrenaline wear off. Now feeling slightly exhausted as well as uncomfortable, doubt began to ebb into her mind.

THERE IS A PLACE. Death said. Elizabeth sat up to look in the direction that Death was extending one bony digit.

"That's the Temple of Small Gods." She said with a yawn.

IT IS INSEFFICIENT? He asked. She thought a moment and then shrugged.

"I suppose it really doesn't matter…supposing they can even perform a wedding service. My parents were never really devout in anything."

WE SHALL TRY IT. He said as Binky halted. She felt Death leave the horse and then his hands were extended out towards her.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before taking them and sliding off of Binky.

Still holding her hand, Death led Elizabeth towards the entrance to the church, which was small and admittedly unremarkable. There was quite a lot of damage, which must have been issued over a long period of time, and some of the lettering had faded in the sign atop the door. Elizabeth stopped, tugging on Death's hand gently so that he would do the same.

"Their hours are printed along the side of the door. They're closed." She said quietly.

SOMEONE IS HERE. He said calmly. Elizabeth frowned. There was a glow coming from inside the chapel.

"Yes, but…that may just be someone working late."

EXACTLY. He said as he knocked on the door. They waited a moment. Elizabeth was about to suggest that they find somewhere else when someone spoke to them from inside the church.

"We're closed. If you want to come back tomorrow at ten o' clock we'll sort out whatever burial you need made or any funeral services you might want to schedule." Elizabeth gave Death a questioning look. He shrugged and then knocked again, this time slower, louder and more deliberately.

"I said…"

OPEN THE DOOR. Death interrupted him. The man fell into silence, and then, to Elizabeth's surprise there was a shuffling on the other side of the door that suggested that the man had begun to unlock it. It swung open and a very small man peered out uneasily. He fixed his gaze on her after trying to look at Death and failing.

"Can I help you young lady?" He asked, a little edgily. Elizabeth cast a sideways glance at Death before looking back at the man.

"Er, can you perform a marriage service?"

"A marriage service? Your not related to a watchman?"

"No." Elizabeth said, a little bewilderedly.

"Well…yes…technically yes, although I don't remember the last time someone's gotten married here. Normally it's just funerals and burials for policemen."

"Oh?"

"You want to get married here?"

"Yes."

"Well you'll have your pick of dates in any case." He said, occasionally glancing confusedly at Death, whom he seemed to be debating about. It appeared as if he wasn't sure if he was there or not.

"Er…I'd like to be married now actually."

"Now!?" The man said, startled. "Are you aware it's going on two in the morning, young lady?"

"Yes um…we're terribly sorry but…" She looked up at Death for help.

IT MUST BE NOW. Death said. The man attempted to eye Death a second time and failed again.

"Well I don't know…I mean, technically I can perform a marriage but…er…I never have…"

THAT IS ALL RIGHT.

"In a hurry aren't you…well all right…I suppose it won't hurt…I mean…we have been looking for ways to expand our influence. And…well…this will keep me away from my wife for a couple more hours. Come in."

XXX

The man appeared to be going through a small stack of dusty books. The only other presence in the church was a very old cocker spaniel, which lay on the floor by the door asleep.

"Just give me a moment to find the traditional vows…don't really know them by memory myself. Ah, here we are." He appeared to open a book at random and flip a few pages.

"Okay, the bride stands here, you to my left, the uh…the groom stands to my right. All right." He flipped through a few more pages as Death and Elizabeth got into position. .

"All right…let's see…ah…we are gathered here to day to witness the union between…oh.." He stopped and looked up at both of them. "What are your names?"

"Er…Elizabeth Shaul…um." She looked sideways at Death, who was eyeing her nervously.

"And your name um…sir?" He asked, as he tried to focus on the other figure in the room.

UM…

"Door!" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Pardon?"

"It's Bill Door." Death nodded gratefully.

"Bill Door?"

YES…THAT IS MY NAME…

"Sounds made up…" He said as he looked back towards the book.

Death turned to Elizabeth.

WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS SAY THAT? He said, a little irritated.

"We are gathered her today to witness the union between Elizabeth Shaul and William Door." He read. "Before we begin, does anyone here have a reason why these two should not be wed?" He looked up and cleared his throat slightly as he eyed the room, consisting only of the elderly dog. When he felt he gave a long enough pause he turned back to the book.

"All right then." He said as he turned the page. "All right...it says I'm supposed to do a reading from the book of Small Gods…er…not much in there uh…worth mentioning to be honest…perhaps I'll just skip that bit." He skipped a few pages. "Okay…do you, William Door take Elizabeth Shaul for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

ER YES? Death said awkwardly. The man looked up at him, or attempted to, in any case.

"I do." He said pointedly.

PARDON?

"You're supposed to say I do." Elizabeth whispered from beside him.

OH, SORRY, YES, I DO.

"Okay then. Do you Elizabeth Shaul, take William Door to be your lawful husband…" As he went on Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like somehow, these vows didn't really make much sense in the circumstances. At least not for _him_. The man finished and looked at her.

"Er…I…uh." She frowned and then swallowed hard. "I do." She said quietly.

"Good…now, the rings?" He asked. Elizabeth could see the panic in Death's visage out of the corner of her eye as she reached into her sash and pulled out the envelope shakily.

"Um, I have them." She said, as she dumped her father and mother's rings into her hand. Death watched her quietly.

"Um…be…be careful with it all right?" She said as she removed her father's ring from her palm and took Death's hand carefully. She placed it gently over his ring finger, half expecting it to fall off again. Instead, it seemed to be stuck in place by some unseen force. He took her hand, before she was able to withdraw it.

I SHALL BE. He said. She smiled faintly and handed him the other ring. Death took it and slid it on her finger after she pointed out the right one. It was a bit loose; apparently her own fingers were thinner then her mothers had been.

"Very good. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Death looked awkward again. After a moment, when they both appeared to be, in a metaphorical sense, shuffling their feet, Elizabeth took a step towards him and hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulders, having to stand on her tiptoes to do so, and pulled him close enough so that she could kiss him awkwardly on his mandible.

When she parted she blushed slightly and avoided his gaze.

"Let me be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. William door, to all who witness on this day." He said. From her spot by the door, the dog raised her head slightly and wheezed before lying back down.

XXX

Elizabeth yawned as Binky headed once again through the streets. It was nearly four in the morning.

GIVE ME A MOMENT. Death said, bringing her out of a light doze that she was falling into. He dismounted and Elizabeth blinked as she turned wearily and watched him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

ER…WORK, I'M AFRAID. Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably.

He disappeared into a nearby alley. After a few seconds she slid off of the horse to keep herself awake, so that she wouldn't accidentally do it while asleep. She wasn't sure if it was possible to fall off of Death's horse, but she didn't really want to have the opportunity to find out.

As she blinked in the darkness she caught sight of a building on the corner. 'The Church Of Nugan.' She smiled humorously, but her smile faded when she saw a tall figure walk from the door, removing something from his coat and heading slowly, down the walkway. He looked up and met Elizabeth's dismayed eyes.

Dorjan smiled and approached her from across the street.

"I must admit I'm a bit surprised you showed up…well, I'm a bit surprised you showed up sober in any case. And early too." Elizabeth scowled. Dorjan looked puzzled for a moment.

"That isn't the dress my sister picked out is it, is it Miss Shaul?" He asked.

"It's Mrs…actually" She started coldly before being interrupted.

"Indeed it soon shall be. Walter will be pleased to see you." He said as he pressed his gaunt hand against the small of her back and pushed her in the direction of the church. Elizabeth moved from his grasp.

"Get your hand off of me!" She said irately. "I'm not going to the church!"

"Now's not the time for cold feet my dear." He said as he grabbed her more aggressively by the arms and began to force her across the street.

"Hey!"

From inside the Church of Nugan, Walter and Devon emerged to see what was going on outside. (As well as other Ankh Morporkians, just in case it was something interesting)

"Hey, what are you…" Walter started. He then brightened considerably when he saw Elizabeth, despite the fact that Dorjan was clearly trying to force her to the church.

"Hey, Devon your getting married after all!" Walter said excitedly. Devon frowned a little; both his nose and hand were bandaged up.

Elizabeth finally shook free of Dorjan and without hesitating she punched him as hard as she could in the face. There was a crack as his nose broke. A couple of unseen watchers let out an almost inaudible cheer. Dorjan straightened and gave Elizabeth a positively livid look.

"Why you horrible b-" He started as he made to grab Elizabeth.

EXCUSE ME. Dorjan recoiled as if stung. Elizabeth jumped slightly as Death seemingly appeared behind her. IS THERE A PROBLEM? Death asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Dorjan swallowed and managed to get a hold of himself despite this stranger who came out of nowhere.

"N-none that's any of your business." Dorjan said, his throat dry.

"He's just helping my future daughter in law get over her post wedding jitters." Walter said from his spot beside Devon. "It uh, it isn't what it looks like."

WELL, THAT IS A RELIEF. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE BOTHERING MY WIFE." Death said as he stood beside Elizabeth, who couldn't help but smile a little at the sudden distortion of Walter May's face as he worked the situation out.

"Here, there's no way…you aren't married!" He shouted, while pointing at Elizabeth with a shaking finger. "What kind of game is this!?" Elizabeth held up her hand so Walter could see her ring, the ghost of a smile still evident in her countenance.

"Wha…boy, you aint gonna let this happen are you? Let someone else just walk away with your wife?" He turned to his son, but Devon clearly wasn't listening. He was staring at Death with wide horrified eyes. His face was as pale as a sheet and he looked as if he were going to be ill. "Are you listening!? Go take back what's yours!" He said as he shoved Devon towards the street. Devon stumbled a few steps and then looked wildly from his father to Elizabeth and Death. Finally he made a decision and slowly backed off of the street once more.

"I-I'll just let him have her…if…if that's all right." He stammered. Walter scowled and turned to Dorjan.

"And what about you, any brilliant plans?"

Dorjan had straightened and pulled out a handkerchief. He was currently dabbing at his nose carefully while contemplating the situation.

"I'm afraid you're still in a bind my dear." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "You see, what I failed to mention earlier this month was that that law is extremely outdated. You could have gone your whole life without marrying and no one would have noticed." Elizabeth's brow creased slightly.

"Outdated…" She repeated him in a far off voice.

"Yes, but you see, even though it is outdated, it is also still in place, so if I wanted to bring it up in front of a judge, he would rule in favor of me. He would have to and the law does say ten years…not fifteen." Elizabeth gave him a detesting look. "Of course, all of this could be avoided if you only marry my nephew."

Death shifted beside her. Without much thought Elizabeth stopped him, letting her hand fall gently on his arm.

"You can take my land away then." She said coldly. "I made my choice yesterday. I won't repeat myself because I'm sure you remember what I said. Besides, as you can see, I am already married."

"Fine…" Dorjan said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Suit yourself. I hope you manage to pack all of your things before you are vacated." His voice had venom in it. He started to turn but was halted as a voice like ice and coffin lids closing, like creaking doors and shadows spoke to him.

I WOULD RECONSIDER YOUR ACTIONS. Death said. Dorjan managed to turn and rise to his full height, which was impressive, but not quite as impressive as Death's.

"Oh, and why is that?"

BECAUSE, IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK OF CARRYING OUT YOUR PLANS YOU WILL REGRET IT DIRELY. He said.

"Is that a threat?" Dorjan asked, now slightly anxious.

NO. IT IS A PROMISE. Dorjan seemed on the verge of saying something else, then, he thought better of it, and after a long moment of reflection, mostly over the consequences of acting out against the stranger's commands, he sniffed and turned away.

"Tough luck, Walter." He mumbled as he walked past his brother in law, who was still staring at Death. He only turned away when Devon fainted beside him. When he looked back up, there was no one in the street. He vaguely reminded himself to tell Olette to take everything she bought back to the store, everything that would go…and maybe having a seamtress for a daughter in law wouldn't be too wretched. There were worse things after all.

XXX

"Thank you." Elizabeth broke the silence when Binky touched down in her yard.

DO NOT MENTION IT. Death replied. He swung himself off of the horse and then helped Elizabeth down. After a moment's pause, he spoke again.

I HAVE BEEN THINKING, ELIZABETH.

"Hmm?" She asked, casting a longing look to her house, where her bed waited.

YOU WOULD NOT HAVE MARRIED ME, IF YOU DID NOT HAVE TO. Elizabeth looked up at him awkwardly.

"I didn't have to…" She said after a moment, her eyes falling to the tall grass. The horizon was beginning to lighten where the sun would soon rise.

YOUR CHOICES WERE VERY LIMITED.

"Sometimes that's just the way it is." Elizabeth replied.

THAT IS THE WAY IT SHOULD NOT BE. Death's skeletal hand rested briefly on Binky's back. He sighed. I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL NOT BOTHER YOU. Elizabeth looked up at him again.

"What?"

IT IS LIKE THE FIRST TIME YOU CAME TO WORK FOR ME. YOU WILL LIVE MUCH BETTER IF I AM NOT HERE. THE LAND IS YOURS, AND I WILL GIVE YOU ANY MONEY YOU MIGHT NEED, SO THAT YOU DO NOT COME TO THE POSITION YOU WERE IN WHEN WE MET.

Elizabeth was looking ahead of her in a manner that suggested that she were seeing her own thoughts. A troubled expression touched her face.

"So, what your saying is, things go back the way they were, before any of this happened?"

YES. Death said.

"Ah…" From the corner of her eye Elizabeth watched the cat dart across the yard to the porch, probably after some stray butterfly. She made her decision at that moment, and resolved that, as soon as she made it, she could not change her mind, despite how troubling things got afterward.

"No." She said.

NO?

"Thank you, I suppose, but I've just made some of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make over the last few days and if it's all the same, I would rather they didn't all come back to me being in the same situation I was in, in the first place."

I AM ONLY TRYING…She interrupted him.

"I've been thinking too. And it's come to this. I can't spend every day of the rest of my life living with you. I couldn't manage it."

He looked slightly hurt.

I…UNDERSTAND…ER.

"So, instead, I'll just spend part of the time living with you…and part of the time here." She said. She wasn't looking at him, but she could feel his surprise. She was a little surprised herself. She knew it would be difficult…maybe more difficult then she could ever imagine.

WHAT?

"I think four months will be sufficient." She said while nodding.

FOUR MONTHS…OUTSIDE OF THE WORLD? ARE YOU CERTAIN?

"Actually, I meant four months here. Eight months out of the world. This way, I can spend spring and early summer here, and autumn and winter with you. Winter has been unpleasant lately anyways. This house practically draws the cold in."

EIGHT MONTHS?

"Yes…of course…I won't spend all of the time there…I imagine I'll be able to leave if I want to, for a day or so…I'd probably better do most of the shopping too…no offense…but you aren't very good at it."

UH…YES…NATURALLY. He said, a little dazedly. ER…ARE YOU…REALLY SURE ABOUT THIS? He asked bewilderedly.

"I think…as sure as I can be."

WELL THEN, I SHALL SEE YOU IN A COUPLE MONTHS. He said as he mounted Binky.

"You can stop by before then, you know…whenever you like." Elizabeth said with the start of a smile forming on her lips. Death grinned, he was always grinning, but this time it was on purpose.

THANK YOU. He said. And then he pulled on the reins and the horse was gone. Elizabeth stood there for a moment, before she turned around and headed back towards her house. Around her, then sun began to rise.

END.

XXX

There it is, the end of this story. It was fun. I've enjoyed it immensely and I hope that you all have enjoyed it to.

I've decided to go ahead and write the sequel, unless anyone really doesn't want me to. For those of you who do not want to add me to their Author Alert list, I've already decided on the title. Just look for "A Game Without Rules" in the Discworld section. I don't know when I'll upload the first chapter, but it shouldn't be more then a couple of weeks from now, at the most.

Loverdoll: I'm pleased that you liked it : ) As I have said, I have decided to write the sequel. Thank you so much for all of your kind words.

Digimitsu: Sorry that your jealous :) Thanks so much for all of your support and all of your reviews.

Tim: Thank you : ) And thanks for reading. I have every afternoon off this week. Call me. We can go to the mall or something…I hear there's a sword store there OO…been wanting to check it out. I've seen almost everyone this summer aside from you. (Mean Bean doesn't count)

MJ MOD: Weird indeed, but this is why, it's so easy to make a sequel. So glad you've followed the story. Hope you liked this chapter. :)


End file.
